


New Rules

by EDC83



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Drugged Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), F/M, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Lots of Drowning, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Protective Siblings, Sick Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDC83/pseuds/EDC83
Summary: Mac hides an illness and Matty creates a set of new rules to ensure he doesn’t do it again. Intertwined with Season 2 canon. The first few chapters are missing scenes to set up my story line. Basically I put Mac through the wringer over and over again.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve posted this story on other fanfic sites so you may have previously read.

**Missing Scene 1: S2E1 – DYI or DIE**

‘Of course the bike was in the shop for a brake job.’ Mac thought as they sped toward the barrier that separated them from the Gulf of Mexico while trying to keep Miguel’s gun pointed away from Jack.

“Ah crap, this is gonna hurt!” Mac muttered shortly before the convertible smashed into the barrier.

As the car went through the barrier starting it’s downward trek towards the water, Miguel's gun landed in Mac’s lap as Jack’s bike soared over the convertible without the barrier to slow it’s momentum. Mac immediately realized that as soon the chain on the grappling hook went taut, Jack would be propelled into the gulf at a dangerous speed. Mac immediately picked up the gun and fired three rounds effectively severing the chain and sending Jack into more of a jet ski adventure than the bone crushing impact with the water he’d have faced otherwise.

Having saved Jack from a watery grave, Mac glanced down to see the grille of the car was seconds from impacting with the rocks below. With no time to get into and fasten a safety belt, Mac curled into a ball in the floor board behind the driver’s seat to provide him the most protection possible from impact. As the convertible flipped, Mac was flung out towards the water. Mac spread out his arms and legs allowing the wind resistance to slow his force from cracked ribs to bruised ribs. Right before impact, Mac drew a long breath and spied Jack’s fist pump as the impromptu jet ski ride was coming to a close.

‘Yeah, that hurt.’ Mac thought holding his breathe as he sank deeper allowing the water to naturally ease his momentum.

Macs lungs burned for oxygen as his undersea plunge ceased and he began his swim toward the light, eyes stinging from the saltwater. Breaking the surface, Mac inhaled deeply as a wave crashed into him, simultaneously giving him a lungful of water and propelling him toward the rocky shore and concrete wall separating the gulf from the streets of Havana. Coughing up water, Mac let the waves carry him closer to shore while thinking through how to prevent the tide from smashing him into the concrete wall. Mac examined the debris of the wreckage around him searching for a solution. His eyes first landed on the grappling hook but as he pulled it closer he realized that the chain was now too short to be of any use. Mac then spied one of the rear-side fenders from the car.

‘The waves are breaking close to the wall so that should work, in theory anyway,’ Mac mused as he positioned the fender under his torso and paddled away from the shore.

Mac looked back and observed he was several meters out from the shore. Ahead, the water was beginning to look bumpy so he turned and began paddling back toward the wall. He felt the wave begin to rise behind him and paddled faster attempting to match its pace. Then, in one synchronized movement, he pushed up arching his back and positioning his feet on the fender to successfully catch the green wave. He rode the wave toward the wall, grateful for the summer spent dating that surf instructor. By his calculations, the tip of the fender should impact about two feet below the edge of the wall. As the makeshift surfboard barreled toward the wall, he made a jump for it barely clearing the concrete barrier and rolling to a stop on the walkway abutting the wall. He rested on his knees and coughed harshly trying to expel the rest of the water from his lungs despite the protest of his bruised ribs.

“Jack!” Mac panicked as he remembered Jack was still somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico.

Mac jumped up and leaned over the wall fighting the spray from the waves crashing a few feet below. He scanned the water and shoreline searching for Jack, but didn’t see anything. He noticed an overlook about a block away with coin binoculars and sprinted toward it. Arriving at the binoculars, he searched his pockets frantically.

‘Shoot, I don’t have any change,’ he thought despairingly but then his hands landed on his trusty pocket knife.

He quickly pried open the coin bank on the binoculars and snatched some centavos and inserted them into the token feeder. He began to scour the water and shoreline until he saw Jack dragging himself up onto a wooden dock several miles away. Mac let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and coughed a little more. He saw Jack begin to frantically search the water and shoreline looking for him. Mac looked around for some way to signal Jack but there was nothing around to build a flare and he was too far away for anything else to work.

‘Well that’s why every mission includes a rendezvous and backup rendezvous point in case the team gets separated from each other,” Mac thought.

Mac glanced at the money in the coin bank once more, but it wasn’t enough for a taxi and it wouldn’t have been right to take it anyway. He secured the back onto the bank before he started his walk back to the motel room, the primary rendezvous point he and Jack agreed on. Based on their locations and assuming Jack would also be traveling on foot, Jack would reach the motel in about 30 minutes; about an hour before Mac.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

About the time Jack was arriving at the motel, Mac came across a bicycle taxi that had lost one of it’s back trailer wheels. Mac watched as the driver refunded the fair and the angry tourists stormed off. The driver kicked the lopsided carriage; he was just a kid, maybe 14 or 15.

“Hey, you ok?” Mac asked figuring the kid spoke at least some English if he was giving rides to tourists.

“I guess, I just need to fix my cart so I can earn money to help my family,” the kid confessed chagrined.

“Maybe I can help with that,” Mac stated examining the wheel and axle to determine what went wrong.

“Here’s the problem,” Mac held up a cracked rear axle adapter, “This crack doesn’t allow the adapter to tighten enough to keep the wheel secure.”

Mac spotted the trash can outside a small hardware store and hopped up to rummage through the garbage. Finally scooping up a old piece of hose, he used his knife to detached the perfectly good hose clamp and repurposed it around the axle adapter to secure the wheel in place.

“This isn’t a permanent solution, but should last a couple of days. You’ll definitely need to replace that adapter though.” Mac explained.

“Thanks, mister! I’m Jose by the way. Can I give you a ride?” Jose asked.

“I’m Mac. Sorry Jose, but I’m a bit broke right now.” Mac replied having lost the little cash he had in the Gulf of Mexico.

“It’s on the house. Besides, you’d be doing me a favor. I don’t want to test your trash repair job on a paying customer.” Jose teased.

“Oh yeah, we can’t have that. Thanks.” Mac replied accepting the ride, grateful to be substituting his remaining hour walk for a 30 minute ride.

Jose hoped on his bike while Mac climbed into the trailer adjusting the canopy to block the setting sun from his eyes.

“So, where to?” Jose asked seeing his passenger was settled.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Jack reached the motel and marveled at the fact that he didn’t lose his wallet in the Gulf of Mexico. He pulled out the key card and let himself into the room. Noticing it was empty, he immediately picked up the landline to call Matty.

“Jack, Mac… It’s about time you all checked in. What's the story on Murdoc?” Matty answered.

“Hey Matty, it’s just Jack. I need you to get Riley to do her magic computer surveillance thingy and find Mac.” Jack urges disregarding Matty’s question.

Matty responds, “Jack, calm down and tell me what happened?”

Jack hurriedly tells Matty about the wreck that landed him and Mac in the gulf. He can hear Matty giving orders on her end of the phone.

“Alright, Riley’s at the hospital with Bozer and has her phone off, but I have Jill running the facial recognition program Riley designed to scan every camera currently connected to the web in Havana. If he’s out there, we’ll find him. You should probably shower and change into some dry clothes while you wait. We’ll call as soon as we know anything,” Matty explained.

“Matty… I can’t just…” Jack started to argue.

“…Do It, Dalton.” Matty ordered and disconnected the call.

Jack ran his hand through his damp hair and paced the room. With each lap, it felt like his heart sank further into his stomach. Twenty minutes passed and the phoned remained eerily silent. He’d reached the end of his patience and lunged toward the phone redialing Matty’s number.

“Jack.” Matty guessed.

“Anything?” Jack half shouted half whined.

Matty sighed, “No Jack, I told you we’d call as soon as he was spotted. Now, hit the shower and don’t call us, we’ll call you,” her response was both gentle and firm.

“Yeah, yeah ok.” Jack dejectedly agreed, sounding completely lost.

“Jack just because he hasn’t shown up on camera doesn’t mean he’s still somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico.” Matty stated.

“I know, but…” Jack began.

“...No buts. Have some faith in our boy. If your old butt managed to make it out of that water, I’m sure Mac had no trouble at all.”

“Then where is he?” Jack urged.

“I don’t know, Jack. But fretting over it isn’t doing you or Mac any good. So why don’t you get that shower?” Matty encouraged.

“Alright, yeah. Just call me the second…” Jack started.

“…I will. Now go!” Matty ordered shaking her head.

“Yeah, okay, bye.” Jack replaced the receiver and headed toward the shower leaving the door open to hear the phone should it ring.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Jose stopped the taxi right in front of Mac’s motel room and Mac stiffly climbed out of the carriage.

“Thanks again for the ride.” Mac said.

“No, thank you!” Jose replied and waved and he took off.

Mac tapped his front shirt pocket, surprised to actually feel the outline of the key card. He retrieved the key card and quietly let himself in the room. He heard the shower going so he allowed himself to sink onto the nearest bed; his clothes had dried but he still longed for a hot shower himself.

Jack silently cursed every minute the phone neglected to ring. He finished his shower, shut off the water, and reached for a towel off the rack on the wall.

Mac heard the shower shut off and hollered, “I hope you saved me some hot water!”

Jack barely got the towel fastened around his waist before he was out the bathroom and sitting on Mac’s bed. Pulling Mac up into a hug, Jack exclaimed, “Mac! Mac, you’re alive!”

Mac grunted as the his tender ribs were squeezed in the unexpected embrace. Jack immediately pulled back, concern on his face. “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah, just some bruised ribs.” Mac responded.

“Bruised or busted?” Jack clarified, pulling open the buttons to Mac’s shirt.

“Bruised!” Mac said firmly, allowing Jack to see for himself.

“Yeah, you’re right. They’re just bruised, but we should still wrap them to help with the pain.” Jack confirmed.

“After my shower.” Mac agreed.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call and update Matty. She had that new girl, Jane or Jan or Jen, running Riley’s facial rec. program trying to find you. I don’t know how you managed to avoid every camera in Havana.” Jack stated.

Mac waved, grabbed some clothes, and continued to the shower. He felt a bit guilty realizing the canopy blocking the sun from his eyes must have also obscured his face from the cameras.  
Jack dialed Matty’s number once again.

“I’m sorry Jack, we still don’t have any news.” Matty answered.

“It’s okay, Matty. He made it back to the motel room. He’s in the shower now.” Jack explained.

“That’s great, Jack!” Matty said letting out a relieved breathe, “Get a good night’s rest and I’ll send Exfil coordinates in the morning. We can debrief on the plane. I’ll want to know everything you found out about Murdoc AND how Blondie managed to trek all the way from the coast back to the motel without passing a single camera. Oh, and let him know that Bozer will be released tomorrow.”

“Will do, thanks Matty.” Jack ended the call and threw on some boxers and a t-shirt. He hopped into bed and had just turned on the TV when Mac came out of the bathroom ready for bed.

“Hey man, Matty said Bozer is being released tomorrow.” Jack announced.

“That’s great news! Do we need to call in for a debriefing?” Mac replied.

“No, we’ll do it on the flight back tomorrow. You missed some Evel Knievel worthy stunts earlier. It was a lucky break that Miguel’s shots severed that chain.” Jack continued.

“Yeah, literally a lucky break.” Mac agreed, silently grateful that Jack didn’t realize Mac had actually fired the shots as that was a conversation he was too tired to have right now.

“Let’s take care of those ribs and get some shut eye partner. Everything else will keep until morning” Jack suggested, seeing the pain and exhaustion on his partner’s face.

“Sounds good.” Mac confirmed.

Mac allowed Jack to wrap his ribs and took the proffered Motrin before drifting off to sleep. Jack smiled watching the subtle rise and fall of Mac’s chest until he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Scene 2: S2E1 – DYI or DIE**

‘Man, I wished that distraction up top had bought us a little more time,’ Mac thought as he and Diaz ran through the catacombs dodging bullets.

The terrorists weren’t far behind. When Mac and Diaz reached the watery escape route, Diaz paused, “This is our way out?”

“Yeah, and you’re just gonna have to trust me.” Mac advised handing Diaz the oxygen tank and googles, “Take those.”

Diaz strapped on the oxygen tank and mask easing into the hole slower than Mac would have liked since the terrorists were gaining ground fast.

“Okay, package is in hand.” Mac announced over coms.

Mac quickly snapped on his googles, and hopped into the water with the diver propulsion machine, taking an abbreviated breath as bullets danced around him.

‘That was too close,’ Mac thought hoping that the breathe he’d been able to take would be enough to carry him through the three miles of catacombs between him and dry land.

The weight of the extra body on the diver propulsion vehicle significantly slowed the exit. Halfway back, Mac’s lungs were already burning for oxygen. He focused his attention on following Riley’s directions navigating him through the passages. By the time he could see the light on the end of the catacomb, he was struggling against his body’s instinctual desire to inhale. As Diaz drug himself out of the hole and into the dry passage, Mac’s chest was heaving as he continued to fight against breathing. He understood Diaz was malnourished and weak from his two year imprisonment, but at the moment Mac just wanted to shove him out of the way and get out of the water. Mac watched as Diaz’s feet disappeared into the light at the same moment his lost the internal battle and deeply inhaled the Terkos Dam water. Mac dropped the propulsion vehicle and quickly scrambled up out of the passage losing his com in the water. Mac leaned heavily on his knees as he expelled water and gulped in air.

“Damn man, are you alright?” Diaz asked as he shrug out of the oxygen tank strapped to his back.

“Yeah, I am now. Guess I just got a little thirsty down there.” Mac joked after catching his breathe, “There’s more water where that came from so we best get moving.”

Diaz took off down the passage that Mac had pointed toward with Mac following.

“Yeah, this is it. “ Mac announced as they arrived back at the entrance point.

“It’s too high,” Diaz stated looking up as a loud rumbling was heard, “What’s that sound?”

“That is the sound of the dam finally breaking.” Mac warned.

“Guys, let's go. We’ve got to hurry.” Jack advised reaching down to help them up. Mac helped boost Diaz up to grab Jack’s hands and watched as he was pulled out the catacombs. Then Jack reappeared reaching out to Mac.

“Any chance you got rope up there?” Mac asked flabbergasted that he’d overlooked that detail.

“Next best thing, bud, meet me half way.” Jack answered.

Mac could hear the sound of the water rushing toward him and quickly looked around calculating how to boost himself high enough to reach Jack.

“Come on!” Jack urged.

Mac looked back and forth between the wall and Jack a couple of times confirming his calculations. He then ran toward the wall, kicking off and up to boost his jump and grab Jack’s hands. Jack pulled him up aggravating his still bruised ribs. He could feel the splash from the rushing water against his legs confirming the narrow escape.

Once topside, he caught the end of Diaz and Samantha’s hug as Jack patted Mac’s back and ribbed, “You want to cut it a little closer next time, bud?”

“I hate to break up this reunion, but Exfil is two miles away and Ali’s men are still hunting you so you all need to move out now.” Riley advised.

“Yeah, and it’ll be a lot easier to get this one on the chopper while he’s still unconscious.” Bozer added indicating their prisoner in the bed of the truck they had stolen.

Samantha pushed Diaz into middle of the cab and climbed into the passenger seat. Jack and Mac jumped into the bed of the truck where Ali lay.

“Alright, Boz, let’s get this show on the road.” Jack shouted smacking the side of the truck.

Bozer floored it heading toward the Exfil coordinates that Riley had sent. Despite the humidity, Mac found the wind chilly against his soaked clothing. Jack noticed Mac curled against the cab of the truck shivering and removed the vest and long sleeve shirt they’d procured to blend in with the locals.

“Here, put this on.” Jack said handing Mac the garments.

“I’m fine, really.” Mac responded.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re shivering in 90 degree weather. Quit being so stubborn and put on the damn clothes.” Jack replied while helping Mac into the shirt.

“Yeah, ok, thanks.” Mac said wrapping the oversized shirt around him for warmth as the truck quickly stopped a few feet from their Exfil chopper.

Bozer came around to help Jack lift Ali out of the bed and secure him in the chopper. Diaz and Samantha exited the truck as the gust from the chopper blades sent another chill down Mac’s back.

“I’m sorry Mac, I should have let you ride up front. I wasn’t even thinking about your wet clothes.” Samantha said noticing Mac’s shiver.

“Hey don’t worry about it. I’m sure they’ll dry soon enough.” Mac replied with a smile.

Jack returned having dug a couple of emergency blankets out of the chopper giving one to Diaz and the other to Mac. “Well, let’s get going. Riley and the Phoenix jet will be waiting for us at a nearby airstrip.” Jack announced.

“Guys, you need to move. I’ve got two trucks of armed men coming in hot on your location.” Riley confirmed.

The team scrambled into the chopper and took off to a chorus of gunfire. The flight back to California was quiet. Diaz slept on the couch and Mac slept wrapped up in the Mylar blanket on the front row of seats. Ali was gagged and restrained in the back of the plane. Riley, Bozer, and Jack severely lost a few rounds of poker to Samantha before they also decided to spread out and turn in for the night. Samantha was going to keep watch over the prisoner and wake Jack when she needed relief. Jack made his way to the front of the plane resting the back of his palm on Mac’s forehead to check his temperature; it wasn’t like Mac to just conk out after a mission. Having confirmed Mac wasn’t feverish, Jack settled into the row of seats across from Mac and quickly fell asleep.

Jack awoke about six hours later and looked back to see Samantha still guarding Ali. He looked to Mac who was still sound asleep and wondered if he’d stirred at all during the flight. Jack got up and made his way to the back of the plane.

“Hey, there’s still about 4 hours until we touch down in Los Angeles. Why don’t you get some shut eye and I’ll take over keeping Ali here in line.” Jack offered.

“No, it’s alright. I’ve gone longer without sleep…” Samantha began.

“I’m sure you have, but in this instant you don’t have to. There are still a lot of loose ends to tie up after we land before we can officially debrief. One of the most important is getting Diaz debriefed, cleaned up, and home. You really should rest up.” Jack encouraged.

“You’re right. Thanks Jack.” Samantha accepted.

Samantha made her way to the front of the plane and made herself comfortable a couple of rows behind Mac, drifting off to a peaceful slumber. After a couple of hours, Riley and Bozer began to stir. Jack quickly caught their attention signally to the still sleeping passengers. Riley moved back to address Jack.

“Hey Jack, how long you been keeping watch?” She asked.

“Just a couple of hours, Ri. So if you could help keep the others quiet, I’m sure Samantha would appreciate the sleep.” Jack answered.

Riley and Bozer chatted quietly. After another hour, Diaz woke with a start. Riley and Bozer quickly moved to the seats nearby.

“Hey, you ok?” Riley asked.

Diaz took a moment to take in his surroundings, “Yeah, I’m better than ok. I expected to wake up and this have all been a dream. I’ve dreamed of rescue so many times, only to awake back in that tiny cell.”

“Well, you’re not dreaming this time. But we should keep it down as there are still a couple of passengers that are dreaming.” Bozer replied indicating Samantha and Mac still sleeping soundly.

Diaz nodded and whispered, “I should have known it wasn’t a dream when it wasn’t a SEAL team that came for me. I don’t think my subconscious could have even conjured up that skinny kid who blew out the entire floor and then led me through a watery tunnel to freedom.”

“Oh, that’s not even one of his stranger rescues.” Bozer replied smiling.

Bozer, Riley, and Diaz continued to chat quietly. Riley and Bozer making a consorted effort to keep the conversation light and upbeat. Another hour past and the plane began it’s decent toward Los Angeles; the change in altitude caused Samantha to wake. She looked around and noticed everyone except Mac was already awake. She stretched and joined Bozer, Riley, and Diaz.

“Hey guys, can I have a moment alone with Diaz?” Samantha asked.

“Of course, I’ll just go give Jack a hand with the prisoner.” Bozer answered, mostly to impress Samantha.

Riley rolled her eyes at Bozer’s antics and also moved toward the back of the plane with Bozer.

“Hey, I’m not even sure how to begin to apologize…” Samantha began.

“…You don’t owe me an apology, Sam. I owe you a debt of thanks for rescuing me. You and that blonde kid.” Diaz interrupted.

“But if it weren’t for me you’d never have been on that mission…” Samantha tried to explain.

“First, you don’t know that. Second, missions go sideways. That’s part of the job. I was well aware of all the risks when I chose to serve my country.” Diaz answered.

Samantha just smiled letting an easy silence fall between them as the plane began its final decent toward the Phoenix runway.

As soon as the plane touched down, Matty boarded with a tactical team to take their prisoner to an interrogation room. After the tactical team departed, a team from Phoenix medical boarded to escort Diaz to the secure medical facility to get checked out and cleaned up before debriefing.

Matty then started to address her team, “Good job, guys…”

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that MacGyver was still asleep in the front row. “Will someone wake sleeping beauty already?”

Jack immediately rushed to Mac’s side, concerned that the plane landing didn’t wake him. Jack gently shook Mac, “Hey Mac, it’s time to wake up buddy. We’re back in L.A.”

Mac began to stir slipping his head out from under the blanket. The entire team tried to stifle their laughter.

“Nice bed head, Blondie. Now if you’re finished sleeping on the job, how about we get off this plane and wrap up this mission already?” Matty teased.

“Ugh, yeah sorry.” Mac replied blushing as he quickly got to his feet and departed the plane with the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Scene 1: S2E2 – Muscle Car + Paper Clips**

“Did he just take the last parachute?” Jack asked after the terrorist jumped from the plane with the EMP.

“Yeah, and I just sent out a cargo crate with all the stuff I need to make more.” Mac replied exasperated.

“Alright, whatever you’re planning to build to get us out of this, you should probably start doing it.” Jack urged.

Based on their airspeed and altitude, Mac knew they’d have time to navigate the plane toward open water, but with the back hatch wide open the plane would take on water too fast for them to be onboard during impact. Mac scanned the plane for a solution. When his eyes landed on the emergency box attached to the passenger entrance door, he replied, “Actually, I don’t need to build anything but you’re going to need to steer us toward the East Sea.”

“Well alright. Let’s do this.” Jack answered as he and Mac headed toward the cockpit. 

One of the thieves had set the plane on autopilot to assist in the fight before he was sent off with the cargo crate. Jack immediately slide into the pilot’s seat and grabbed the yoke as Mac froze staring out as they plummeted toward the ground. From their altitude Jack could see water on both sides of South Korea but assumed the East Sea was the closer one to the east. In his peripheral, Jack noticed Mac’s hitched breathing and panicked expression and grabbed Mac’s shirt with his right arm and jerked forcing Mac to turn away from the view.

“Mac, buddy, I need you to stay focused. I can steer this thing into the sea, but I don’t know the rest of your plan man.” Jack spoke gently trying to avert his friends attention. 

“Right, we just need to… Ugh.” Mac paled having turned back around.

“How about you just face that way and tell me?” Jack replied tugging at Mac’s shirt to get him to turn again.

“Yeah, good idea,” Mac conceded and continued while taking off his belt, “I know the system is fried so you won’t be able to do much more than steer. Just keep it as straight as possible and when the altitude is about 500 feet, use this belt to secure the yoke and meet me and Riley at the passenger exit door. I’ll need both of you to help while I detach the emergency slide and at 100 feet we jump with the slide.”

“Whatever you say bud.” Jack confirmed while Mac headed back to advise Riley of the plan.

Mac returned to the cargo carrier to find Riley still slumped against the side of the plane in a daze. He called out to her, but she was too lost in thought to hear. Mac approached her and rested a hand on each of her shoulders.

“Riley, Riley are you with me?” Mac coaxed.

“Huh, what? Sorry.” Riley sheepishly replied.

Mac explained his plan to her and they got in position at the door as Mac used the Swiss Army screwdriver to get into the emergency kit and take the scalpel-like knife designed to detached the slide from the ramp. Having secured the yoke, Jack joined them.

“Alright, when I open the door the slide will deploy. I’m going to need each of to hold onto the rope underneath the slide to keep it up as I step out onto the ramp to cut the slide loose. Your grip on the rope will hold the slide up and provide wind resistance so neither I nor the slide plummet into the water prematurely,” Mac explained, “you all may want to switch sides, based on wind direction this side will require more strength to hold,” indicating Riley’s position.

“I am NOT the weak link Mac. I can hold my own just fine.” Riley replied hotly.

“That’s not what I meant…” Mac started to explained, but Jack stopped him with a tap on the shoulder and a shake of the head indicating Riley was dug in and wouldn’t budge from her position. 

Mac trusted Jack’s judgement and knew they didn’t have time to debate it so he changed tracks and continued, “Okay then, let’s do this.”

Jack and Riley each took a moment to get a handle on the rope of the deflated slide and settle their footing. Mac opened the door and the slide immediately inflated as Jack and Riley struggled to hold it up so Mac could step out onto the ramp. Once on the ramp, Mac kneeled and reached around to the rope on Riley's side keeping a firm hold on it to aid her. Jack noticed this, but thankfully Riley did not. Mac then began to use his other hand to sever the ties that attached the slide to the ramp. There was a particularly strong gust of wind and Mac glanced back to ensure that Riley wasn’t going to loose her grip on the rope. While her handle seemed solid, she was also crying. Mac was able to catch Jack’s eye and and nod his head towards Riley sending Jack’s gaze in that direction.

“Hey Ri. You’re doing a great job there. We’ll all be safe before you know it.” Jack called over the rushing wind. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Riley replied weakly.

Riley brought her shoulder up to wipe the tears running down her cheek as another powerful wind gust hit and she lost the hold she’d had on the rope sending her spiraling toward Jack. As Mac cut the last tie holding the slide to the plane, Jack reflexively reach out to catch and steady Riley releasing his grip on rope. This sent Mac and the slide plunging toward the water.

“Oh shit,” Jack exclaimed, “We’d better hurry, with our combined weight we should be able to catch up no problem.”

“That’s not how…” Riley started, but her explanation was cut off as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and dove out the plane pulling her with him.

‘Oh man… I think I’m going to hurl.’ Mac thought tightening his grip on the slide as he plummeted toward the sea.

When Mac landed safely on the slide, he let out a relieved chuckle thankful to not be in the water as he began to catch his breath. Moments later, Jack and Riley impacted on the other end of the slide which caused Mac to bounce right off into the East Sea.

‘You’ve gotta be freakin’ kidding me.’ Mac thought as he quickly halted his breathing, having only inhaled a small amount of water.

Mac promptly made his way back to the surface and grabbed the rope so the slide would help keep him afloat as he coughed up the bit of water he’d managed to take in. 

“Mac, you okay? Let’s get you back onboard.” Jack asked concerned reaching for Mac.

“There’s no time! Hang on!” Mac responded as he watched the plane splash down sending a giant wave toward them. 

Mac swiftly turned the slide and started kicking with all his might while pushing the float in front of him and away from the wave. If he could clear the break, the wave would propel them the rest of the way to the shore. Mac glanced over his shoulder to check the progress of the wave. Quickly doing the math, he realized if he pushed off he could get his friends past the break but if he held on the wave would take them all under. Stealing a final glance at his friends, Jack was looking toward the wave but Riley’s eyes were on him. 

Mac mouthed, “Sorry,” before bending his elbows and thrusting his friends to safety as he released the rope letting the wave take him under.

“MAC!” Riley screamed drawing Jack’s attention, but Mac couldn’t hear it.

The wave pushed Mac down into the undercurrent created by the plane crash and carried him further out to sea. He knew better than to fight it and just held his breathe and waited until he’d be able to surface again. 

“Riley, what happened?” Jack demanded having missed Mac’s latest stunt.

“The wave took Mac under. He let go so he didn’t drag all of us down with him.” Riley replied in the small voice.

“Damn it, Mac!” Jack cursed through a tight jaw..

Having reached the shore, Jack and Riley scrambled off the slide and began searching the water for their friend.

“This is all my fault.” Riley sobbed.

“Hey now, everything’s going to be ok. You’ll see. He’ll probably figure out some way to make flippers and convince some dolphins to lead him to shore.” Jack reassured, trying to convince himself as much as Riley.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Riley half laughed, hoping he was right.

The friends both scanned the water surface for any indication of Mac. Mac felt the familiar burn as his lungs screamed for oxygen. The current was beginning to slow so with any luck he wouldn’t end up with another lungful of water. Mac closed his eyes briefly to halt the stinging from the salt water; he wasn’t able to see much around him anyway. When his body slammed into something unexpectedly Mac’s instinctual gasp earned him that breathe of water he’d tried to avoid. Mac opened his eyes to what appeared to be the lag chain for a weather buoy. He grabbed ahold of it and climb his way to the surface of the water. He grasped the buoy to keep him afloat as he coughed up the sea water. He looked around him in all directions, but couldn’t see the shoreline. Mac drug himself up out of the water and collapsed against the base of buoy exhausted. The choppiness of the water was causing Mac’s stomach to flip flop and he scrambled to the edge of the buoy to vomit. 

The Exfil chopper touched down on the coastline and Cynthia hollered to Jack and Riley, “Hey, you guys need a lift?”

Jack and Riley immediately turned and ran toward the chopper.

“Mac is still in the water. We need to start a search now.” Jack announced jumping in after Riley.

“Got it.” Cynthia confirmed and immediately took off heading over the water. 

“We have to find him.” Riley urged.

“We will. He saved my life in that Kazakhstan forest and I plan to repay that debt today.” Cynthia confirmed.

Having recovered, Mac rolled onto his back looking up at the equipment on the buoy. Mac jumped to his feet realizing he could use its satellite connection to send his GPS coordinates back to Phoenix. He took out his pocket knife and began working. 

“Ugh, I don’t see anything except water for miles.” Riley declared.

“Just keep looking.” Jack insisted.

“Guys, look for a weather buoy. Mac just sent us his coordinates; you should be receiving them now.” Matty relayed through the choppers com system.

“Got it.” Cynthia confirmed changing directions.

“There!” Riley shouted pointing toward the buoy.

The chopper hovered over the buoy where Mac sat, head down, hugging his knees to his chest. The increase in turbulence that resulted from the hovering helicopter caused Mac to look up and wave to the chopper. That sight brought a smile to all the occupants onboard.

“Riley, attached this harness to those hooks.” Jack instructed as he pushed open the chopper door.

“Alright, here you go.” Riley replied handing him the secured harness. 

Jack lowered the harness as Riley began opening an emergency blanket. Mac struggled against the turmoil to stand and get into the harness. He fell to his knees several times throughout the process. Jack was getting ready to strap on a harness to go down and assist when Mac tug on the harness signaling that he was ready for take-off. Jack and Riley hauled Mac into the chopper as Cynthia took off toward the airstrip where the Phoenix jet was waiting. Once Mac was in the chopper, Jack shut the door while Riley wrapped the blanket around Mac and gave him a big hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Riley gushed.

“That goes for me too, but we will be having a talk about that little stunt you pulled.” Jack advised as he also hugged Mac.

“You mean the one where I saved your lives, even after you tossed me out to sea.” Mac teased.

“Yeah, well, that was an accident. I thought we’d able to catch up to you.” Jack confessed chagrined.

“You didn’t explain inertia to him?”Mac asked Riley.

“There wasn’t time. He just grabbed me and jumped after you.” Riley answered.

“A nerd what?” Jack questioned.

“Inertia. It’s an objects resistance to change in velocity.” Mac explained.

“Huh?” Jack uttered not following.

“Basically even though your mass, uh weight, was greater pulling you down faster than me, your inertia or resistance to the pull was also greater which offset the increase in gravitation force.” Mac tried to explain in lay terms.

“Well, I guess that kind of makes sense. I’m sure you also have some geek speak to justify why you had to release your hold on the slide but…” Jack began.

“… If I didn’t let go, we’d have all gone under. I could explain the physics…” Mac interrupted.

“I DON’T care about the physics. I CARE about you. Letting go was a direct violation of our ‘you go kaboom, I go kaboom’ pact.” Jack stated firmly.

“First, no one was in danger of going ‘kaboom’. Second, there was another party involved that didn’t agree to those terms. And third, I didn’t die so the pact wasn’t even broken in spirit” Mac answered frustrated.

“Whoa, okay. First, let me state in no uncertain terms that whatever pact you all are referring to, I’m down. Secondly, if you didn’t think you were going to die why did say ‘sorry’ right before releasing the float?” Riley responded angrily.

“Sorry for making you cry on the plane… And sorry for the worry I knew I was about to cause.” Mac answered half truthfully.

“Geez Mac, you’re like a brother to me. It was my fault that terrorist set off that EMP on the plane AND I was the reason that we lost the grip on the damn slide in the first place. If something had happened to you, I don’t think I could have lived with myself.” Riley answered tearfully. 

“Hey, I’m sorry Riley… I’d never want that for you. I love you, Sis.” Mac consoled and pulled Riley into his shoulder.

Jack sat back satisfied that his girl had gotten through to Mac, but making a mental note that he’d have to get through to Riley. Jack began to feel horribly guilty for not helping her to face the life she’d been forced to take sooner. Mac had his arm around Riley’s shoulder as she curled into his side. Jack had his arm running behind Mac, softly stroking Riley’s hair. They rode like that in silence the rest of the way to the airfield.

“Alright, this is your stop.” Cynthia announced as she landed the chopper.

After everyone piled out of the chopper, Riley muttered, “Excuse me,” and rushed onto the jet desiring to be alone with the guilt and grief that had been building since the moment the terrorist set off the EMP. 

“I’d better go handle that,” Jack replied concerned as he trailed after Riley.

“Hey, thanks for saving my bacon back there. I guess I owe you one.” Mac addressed Cynthia.

“No, we’re square MacGyver. How about we agree that next time we work together, neither of us will be in mortal danger?”

“Yeah, sounds like a good plan.” Mac laughed.

Mac waved as Cynthia headed off to refuel her chopper before heading back to base herself. As Mac was walking toward their jet, a residual wave of nausea hit and he found himself expelling the rest of his stomach contents before climbing aboard the plane. He saw Jack sitting across from Riley toward the back of the plane; they were talking softly. Mac started to make his way toward the couch.

“Oh no bud. Not before you get out of those wet clothes.” Jack instructed as he pointed to Mac’s go-bag sitting next to the lavatory door.

Mac silently nodded finding the idea of warm clothes quite agreeable. After he had changed and stuffed his wet clothes back into the bag, he exited the restroom and stopped in the aisle next to where Jack and Riley were seated.

“Hey, you ok?” Mac gently addressed Riley. 

“Yeah, I will be. You look exhausted, are you sure you’re ok?” Riley returned.

“Yeah, nothing a little sleep won’t fix.” Mac answered.

“Are you going to sleep the entire flight home again Amigo?” Jack asked seriously concerned about the developing pattern. 

“It’s possible. The relaxing properties of water coupled with the release of adrenaline is a hell of sedative.” Mac replied trying to ease Jack’s worry.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jack conceded. 

“If I do, how about you wake me when we land this time?” Mac requested raising a stern eyebrow to Jack.

“Hey, I woke you when we landed last time.” Jack replied innocently enjoying the good natured ribbing.

Mac just gave him a dirty stare before replying, “Maybe Riley will be more trustworthy…”

“Hey, don’t look at me, I’m not your alarm clock.” Riley interrupted raising her hands in a surrendering gesture.

‘Alarm clock, that’s it. I can just set my phone...’ Mac thought briefly before remembering that the EMP fried their phones. 

Instead Mac replied, “Oh, I see how it is.”

“Now we’re just teasing you bud. Clearly some of us need more beauty sleep than others…” Jack started.

“… Well if that’s the case, you should take a page out of Mac’s book.” Riley interjected.

“Hardy har har.” Jack groused.

“Go on Mac, enjoy your nap.” Riley encouraged and Mac headed toward the couch.

“For the record Riley, 13 minutes can be considered a nap. But 13 hours, well that’s something else entirely.” Jack stated.

“Yeah, it’s called sleep Jack and Mac has earned it.” Riley replied.

“I agree. I just hope there isn’t more to it.” Jack confessed.

“You worry too much old man.” Riley teased as she playfully elbowed him.

“Yeah, well it’s not like the two of you don’t give me cause.” Jack retorted.

Jack wanted to start a serious conversation with Riley right then but she cut him off, “I’m sorry Jack. I just want to be alone with my thoughts for awhile.” 

“Alright. You know where to find me.” Jack acquiesced, recognizing now was not the right time and place for the discussion they needed to have.

Riley nodded and Jack got up and took a seat halfway between Mac and Riley in case either needed him. Jack grabbed a deck of cards and began setting up for a long night of solitaire. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Twelve hours later, Mac awoke feeling sweaty and nauseous. He sat up and noticed both Jack and Riley were sleeping. He quietly made his way back to generous lavatory where he brought up what must have been at least a cup of egg-yolk orange stomach bile. Mac rinsed out his mouth, washed his face, and cleaned up a bit. He then proceeded to take some of the Motrin and Dramamine that was kept in bathroom’s cabinet before exiting. 

Jack woke up and noticed Riley was still asleep, but Mac was no longer on the couch. He was pondering how long he should wait before searching the plane when he heard the lavatory door open. Mac saw Jack’s head turn toward him and put a smile on his face.

“Well, look who’s finally awake,” Mac said intentionally giving the impression that he’d been up for longer than he actually had, “Did I wake you?”

“No, and some of us went to bed much earlier than others.” Jack answered.

“Well some of us have to get up early enough to properly groom so embarrassing pictures of us don’t make their way around the office.” Mac retorted. 

“Hey man, you know that was Bozer, not me.” Jack replied.

“Mm hmm, I think it was more of a conspiracy.” Mac accused.

“Alright, alright, truce. Hey, you up for a game of war?” Jack asked indicating the cards.

“Thanks, but I think I’d rather read,” Mac declined with a chuckle grabbing a book from the overhead compartment, “Besides Riley is still asleep and you get very vocal playing war.”

Mac moved up toward the front of the plane and took a seat outside of Jack’s line of site.

After about 15 minutes, the backup laptop that was kept onboard starting beeping. This brought Riley out of her slumber. Mac grabbed the device and opened it up and the others made their way up the aisle to view the screen.

“First let me express that I’m glad you all made it home in one piece. That said, mission failure protocol is in effect and I will need to debrief each of you individually, meet with oversight, and then debrief as a team. All that to say, plan on sticking close to Phoenix for the next several hours. Mac, you’re up first, followed by Jack and then Riley. I would suggest that each of you make your way to a NEARBY cellular store while the others are debriefing to replace your phones so I can contact you as needed. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that once you all touch down and disembark, you are to have no contact with each other until after the team debrief. But on the bright side you should have plenty of time to work on your after-action reports. See you in 30.” Matty instructed abruptly ending the call.

The three teammates shared a joint groan and tried to prepare themselves for the next several hours. 

“Mission failure protocol is the worst.” Jack complained.

The other two just nodded their agreement as the plane began its descent toward Los Angeles. After the plane landed the friends looked at one another, each looking absolutely miserable.

“Well see you on the side, I guess.” Mac joked weakly before they exited the plane to the grueling interrogations they knew were ahead. 

  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Subplot: S2E2 – Muscle Car + Paperclip**

_**This** _ **_chapter picks up shortly before Riley and Jack meet for one of Jacks’ special pizza talks. This subplot is woven through the rest of the S2E2 canon and is the final thread needed to stitch together the background for my story. Please note some of the dialogue is straight out of the episode and does not belong to me._ **

Mac awoke feeling absolutely miserable. Every muscle in his body ached, he felt hot and nauseous, but the heavy tightness that had settled in his chest was the worst. He glanced at the clock – 11:11 AM. Well, at least he, Riley, and Jack were just on-call so he wasn’t expected at the ranch today. Last night had been grueling. All the times Mac had been captured and tortured for information didn’t hold a candle to one of Matty’s interrogations. She wasn’t just intimidating but also quick to pounce on any slip or inconsistency. 

‘Not only was this mission a disaster, but what I once thought was my most cohesive trustworthy team cannot even agree on the source of the failure. The fact that none of you are being honest with me, maybe not even honest with yourselves, is most disappointing. Oversight has flagged your team for evaluation and audit. Not only will your past performances be under scrutiny, but your next few missions will be heavily monitored and evaluated to determine what if any changes need to be made. If oversight finds the team isn’t salvageable, it will be disbanded. I don’t want to see that happen, but at this point it is out of my hands. Go home. I don’t expect to see any of you tomorrow unless I call you in.’ Mac recalled Matty’s somber words from the team debrief just ten hours ago.

Mac coughed harshly. He had picked up some cold medicine at a drug store when he ran out to get a new cell phone yesterday. It was enough to carry him through the Mission Failure Protocol, but now it was clear that he needed something stronger. He sluggishly crawled out of bed and put on some clothes, not even bothering to button the shirt he threw over his white undershirt. He actually felt so fatigued that he briefly considered calling Jack for a ride, but then remembered that Jack needed to be with Riley today and Mac didn’t want to split Jack’s focus. Mac started his Jeep and headed toward Phoenix medical. There were closer clinics where he could get the antibiotics, but he needed to talk to Matty about being taken off rotation for a few days while he recovered. After parking in the garage, Mac made his way to the elevator and chose the floor for medical. 

“Wow, Angus MacGyver walking into med bay under his own power. I never thought I’d see the day! What can we do for you Mac?” Nurse Camila greeted.

“Actually, I need to…” Mac began but was interrupted by a chime on his phone. 

Mac pulled out his phone and saw a text from Matty, ‘War Room ASAP… That means NOW’

“… Sorry, I guess it’ll have to wait.” Mac finished before turning and heading back to the elevators.

Camila frowned as he left. Mac was pale, sweaty, and listless. The man was clearly not well and would end up back here one way or another. On the elevator, Mac popped another round of cold medicine to get through the briefing. Mac hoped it would only be a reconnaissance mission, maybe even one he could beg out of, but he couldn’t in good faith let his illness potentially endanger innocent lives. No, he needed the details of the mission first. Mac was the first to walk into the War room. He nodded at Matty who was waiting for the rest of the team to gather. Bozer arrived shortly after having just come from the lab where he had finished an evening dress for Cage’s upcoming mission.

“Damn Mac, did you invent some sort of teleportation device? And if so, why haven’t you shared it with your bestie? I could of used it in rush hour this morning.” Bozer greeted.

“Yeah Blondie, do you know how much you’d be saving the Phoenix in fuel costs alone.” Matty tagged on.

“Sorry guys, I’m afraid it’s still in the testing phase. But when it’s ready to unveil, you’ll be the first to know.” Mac joked, hoping they’d drop the subject of his unexpected promptness.

“Seriously Mac, how were you able to get here before me? I was just downstairs.” Bozer asked.

“Obviously, he was also somewhere in the building. The real question is why?” Matty inquired.

“I just dropped by to pick up something I should have got yesterday before I left. I had actually just entered the building when I received your text.” Mac answered vaguely but honestly.

That explanation seemed to satisfy his friends as they didn’t question him further. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“Come on Jack, we’ve got to hurry. We’re already in hot water with Matty.” Riley urged.

“Relax Riley, this time of day, Mac’s got at least a 40 minute drive to get here.” Jack reminded as they ran through the parking garage toward the elevator. 

“Really, is that why his Jeep is parked there.” Riley responded pointing toward Mac’s vehicle. 

“Huh… I guess he was nearby when the text came in.” Jack replied. 

“Like I said… We’d better hurry.” Riley urged. 

Thankfully, Matty began the debrief as soon as Riley and Jack stepped into the room. Mac felt flushed and began to fidget as soon as he saw Jack coming. Jack could usually see straight through him. That fact that the mission involved Riley going in solo seemed to divert Jack’s attention though. However, it was readily apparent that Mac couldn’t step away from this mission. Both Jack and Riley needed him, but Mac knew it wasn’t going to be easy to pull off and keep his ailment under wraps.

Mac was quiet in the elevator as he and Jack went down to the lab to join Bozer and Riley. This went unnoticed by Jack, who was still on his tangent about this mission and Matty’s indifference to putting Riley’s life in danger. Mac wasn’t listening though, instead focusing on how he needed to act to appear himself and developing contingency plans for issues his illness may cause throughout the course of the mission.

‘Man, this is going to be tougher than I thought.’ Mac silently realized as he leaned heavily on the table after making Riley’s passive listening device, fatigued by that small task.

If it weren’t for the fact that Riley’s first solo mission came on the heels of a failed mission that Riley might have prevented, Mac was sure that Jack would have caught on. Mac definitely wouldn’t call the situation ‘lucky’ but at the moment it was working in his favor. The entire drive to San Pedro, Jack barely glanced at Mac and instead kept repeating some variation of the mantra, “I don’t like this man. I don’t’ like it.”

Mac sat in the passenger seat of the follow car with his fist over his mouth trying to quell his nausea. His fever had definitely increased. It was taking all his energy just to stay alert and focused. Mac just barely retracted the sensor to Riley’s necklace in time and, sick or not, Mac knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Riley because of his mistake. 

Jack shot out of the car hellbent on breaking up Riley’s mission after they heard that gun cock. Mac struggled to catch up to him. 

“What are you doing?” Mac asked trying to get in front of Jack.

“You know what I’m about to do” Jack answered curtly.

“No you’re not.” Mac quipped finally getting ahead of Jack.

“I wouldn’t advise getting in my way right now.” Jack warned.

“You want to get to her, you’re going to have to go through me.” Mac stood firmly.

“Boy get out of my face.” Jack shoved Mac starting a small tussle that was quickly depleted Mac’s energy.

“Stop. You’re not the only one who cares about her. I do too, but she can handle herself. The only one who can’t see that is you. And if you don’t learn to see that right now, you might just get her killed.” Mac whispered hoarsely and short of breathe.

“Don’t make me hurt you Mac.” Jack threatened, his nerves frayed.

Jack bumped Mac’s shoulder in passing. They struggle some more and Mac was on the verge of collapsing when he heard that Riley put ransomware on the hackers’ rigs. 

“Jack stop. She’s fine!” Mac urged confidently.

“How do you know that?” Jack questioned.

“Because I’m listening.” Mac snapped indicating his ear piece. 

Mac didn’t think he could handle another scuffle with Jack. The tightness in his chest had already increased ten-fold. He hated it for Jack, but was relieved when Matty pulled Jack from the field. Mac was winded and sweaty as he trailed Jack to the car, but Jack was too distracted to notice.

Jack hastily grabbed his phone before he whirled around to face Mac with a pointed finger, “I’m trusting you to watch her back!”

Mac just nodded and Jack stormed off to catch an Uber back to LA. After Jack had left, Mac finally lost the battle with his nausea. He was vomiting violently when the hackers and Riley came out of the warehouse, but no one would think twice about hearing a drunk vomiting on a Friday night in this part of San Pedro. Mac quickly rinsed his mouth out with bottled water before hopping behind the wheel to tail them, being sure to stay far enough behind not to be spotted. Focusing on driving helped Mac to suppress the fever, shortness of breathe, fatigue, aches, and nausea that had been threatening to overpower him. Mac quickly realized they were heading back towards Los Angeles, but didn’t need to relay this information as Matty was tracking his cell signal. The hackers pulled up to the Banking District in downtown LA and Mac parked on an adjacent street with a good view of the bank they’d entered. Once the car was stopped, he could feel the bile begin to rise up in the back of his throat again and put his fist over his mouth in hopes of keeping it in. Mac’s defenses were completely down when Sam hopped in the car. So when she inquired about Jack’s behavior toward Riley this mission Mac revealed a couple of snippets of information that wasn’t his to tell, specifically that Riley froze up on the last mission and that Jack abandoned Riley when she was a kid. 

After Matty revealed the hackers’ plan to assassinate the Secretary of Defense, everything began to run together for Mac. He remembered thinking he’d pass out in the restaurant trying to convince Secretary Vasquez there was a credible threat on his life. He vaguely recalled hot wiring a Mustang. Sweat poured down Mac’s face as he and Sam raced to cut off the Secretary of Defense’s transport. Mac tangled with one guard, but only stunned him enough to secured Secretary Vasquez and transfer him to the 1967 Mustang Fast Pack. He looked back and saw the guard had gotten up and was trying to get the drop on Cage. Guilt mixed with his nausea realizing he’d basically left her to take out all the entire security team, but she’d contained the situation and was hopping in the passenger seat next to him before he was able to drag himself back out of the car to help her. When they realized the hackers had attacked the Sec. Def.’s pacemaker, Mac feverishly worked to build an external pace maker and save his life. Vasquez came to and Mac sat back exhausted waiting for an ambulance to come and pick up the Sec. Def. He and Cage had to stay with Secretary Vasquez until his security team could be debriefed and return to their detail. That meant that Mac and Sam phoned into the team debrief, helping to keep Mac from being exposed as unfit for duty. Mac barely recalled being dropped at Phoenix to get his vehicle. He thought briefly about heading back in toward medical, but he was drained and chose to return home to bed instead. 

Around 10:00 AM the next morning, a barrage of vibration and chimes brought him out of his slumber. He didn't think it possible, but somehow he felt more congested, nauseous, and fatigued that when he’d went to bed. Checking his phone, he saw a group text from Jack regarding pizza and ski ball at Noon. Riley, Bozer, and Matty had already agreed to come. Mac didn’t think he could make it through lunch and didn’t want to try. He turned off his cell and decided to pretend he never saw the messages as he drifted back to sleep. About 30 minutes later he awoke to the home phone ringing, but chose to ignore it. A couple of minutes later, Bozer was rapping on his bedroom door.

Mac cleared his throat before managing to answer, “Yeah?”

“Hey Mac, Jack’s on the landline. He says your cell is going straight to voicemail.” Bozer advised.

“Thanks Boz. I’ve got it in here.” Mac replied snatching up the landline in his bedroom.

He heard the soft click of Bozer disconnecting from the line before greeting, “Jack.”

“Hey bud. The gang’s all meeting for pizza and ski ball at 12:00. You’re the only hold out. So anyway, I was just wondering if your phone is off or maybe you just blocked my number?” Jack tried to come across nonchalantly, but was worried that Mac was upset about the warehouse incident.

Mac heard the guilt and worry in Jack’s voice and immediately deduced it was about the tiff outside the warehouse. The last thing he wanted to do today was socialize over pizza and ski ball, but if he didn’t go then Jack would assume Mac was pissed and show up here. Then Jack would inevitably realize Mac was ill and the end result would be a giant guilt trip. Jack would feel guilty for not noticing how sick Mac was sooner and go full mother hen, only to cause Mac to feel worse for diverting Jack’s attention from Riley. 

“Oh, my phone was off. I’m turning it on now. I’m going to hit the shower first, but I’ll see you in a little while.” Mac answered.

“Good deal, amigo!” Jack responded relieved.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Jim MacGyver was walking through the halls of Phoenix Medical having just repaired the malfunctioning MRI causing a backlog in patient scans, when a nurse came rushing toward him.

“Hey Mac! I was wondering when you’d return.” Nurse Camila declared as she approached Jim MacGyver.

Jim was a little taken aback that someone picked up on the resemblance between him and his son; personally Jim always felt Mac look more like his mother.

Having gotten close enough to realize her mistake, she apologized to the unknown man, “I’m sorry sir, from a distance I thought you were someone else.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jim smiled and turned the corner but stopped when he heard Dr. Pierce asking about his son.

“Why are you expecting MacGyver to show up?” Dr. Pierce addressed the nurse. 

Jim listened as Nurse Camila explained how Mac had come in the previously day and how ill he appeared before being called away. 

Jim immediately headed back to his office to make a phone call.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac felt a little better after showering and taking some more cold medicine. He happily accepted when Bozer offered to drive. A short while later, Mac sat nursing a slice of cheese pizza hoping the poor lighting would hide his paleness. As Mac suspected, Jack immediately tried to apologize for the warehouse incident. Mac easily let him off the hook, honestly not giving the ordeal a second thought, and pivoted the conversation to what an asset Cage had been.

As if on cue, Cage arrived and asked, “Is this seat taken?”

She smiled sweetly and sat next to Mac, biding her time as Mac and Bozer goofed around. 

“Alright. Who’s ready for some ski ball?” Jack jumped up heading to a newly vacated machine with Riley and Bozer immediately following.

Matty’s phone rang and she quickly excused herself. 

“I really didn’t expect to see you here.” Cage stated.

“Why is that?” Mac returned, slightly puzzled.

“Because you were clearly sick yesterday and feel even worse today. I notice things, remember? Don’t get me wrong, your ability to function while on the verge of collapse was quite impressive. I understand you stayed on the mission for Riley and Jack, but why are you here now?”Cage interrogates. 

Mac subconsciously looked at Jack and that’s all the information Cage needed.

“Never mind, I just figured it out. If you and your girlfriend have made up, why don’t you let me take you home? I mean, it looks like you’re struggling just to remain seated.” Cage offered.

Before Mac could even respond, Matty returned and immediately felt Mac’s forehead then answered on his behalf, “Oh he will take that ride straight to Phoenix medical, and I’ll tag along to make sure he doesn’t give you any trouble.”

“I don't want to mess up anyone’s plans. I can just…” Mac began to protest.

“…You can just do as I say. I’ll tell the others that I need you and Sam for a quick consultation at Phoenix if you behave. BUT if you resist, I will enlist their help to drag your ass to Phoenix Medical and…” Matty interrupted livid with Mac’s disregard for his own wellbeing.

“…I’ll go willingly.” Mac acquiesced with his hands in the universal surrender gesture. 

“Good. Sam help him your car. I’ll let the others know we’re leaving and be out shortly.” Matty responded. 

“I’ve got the winner.” Bozer announced as Jack and Riley were mid-game.

“Hey guys, I’m afraid that I’ve got bounce. I need Sam and Mac back at the Phoenix for a consult. It’ll only be a couple hours or so, but I wanted you all to know that we’re leaving.” Matty announced having approached from behind.

“Well I’m Mac’s ride so I should probably come along…” Bozer began.

“…don’t worry. I’ll make sure Blondie gets home alright.” Matty assured.

“Are you sure you don’t need us? This isn’t the start of some mission?” Jack questioned.

“Don’t worry Jack. There’s no mission. Just a quick consult then I promise to leave them alone for the four days off that I granted you all yesterday.” Matty answered. 

“Okay, good deal.” Jack responded relieved as Matty left.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Rules: Part 1**

Cage swiftly maneuvered through LA’s Saturday afternoon traffic on the way to Phoenix medical, being sure to heed the speed limit. She glanced sympathetically at Mac through the rear view mirror as Matty continued her tirade.

“I can’t believe you’d pull a stunt like this knowing that Oversight already has your team under a microscope? What were you thinking Mac?” Matty berated.

Mac leaned his head heavily against the headrest, eyes shut tight, “That I’d get away with it, obviously,” Mac snarked tiring of this endless rant.

“Well, I guess you were wrong about that, huh Blondie? You should know by now that very little gets past me. I knew what happened on that plane in South Korea before you all hit Exfil. As soon as I found out about your impromptu visit to med bay yesterday, it didn’t take me long to piece together ‘what you were there to pick up.’ As furious as I am with you, I am more angry with myself for not seeing it sooner. Not to mention that by failing to report being ill, you put your life, your team’s lives, and the mission in jeopardy! I can’t believe someone as smart as you…” Matty lectured.

“…Stop!” Mac demanded realizing that he was about to lose the battle he’d been having with his nausea as Cage swerved in and out of traffic.

“I will not stop Mac…” Matty spat out.

“… The car. Stop the car. Please.” Mac begged his voice trailing off to a whisper.

“Uh oh, I know that look.” Cage announced having stolen another glance at a very pale MacGyver in the rear view mirror, before quickly cutting across three lanes of traffic to the shoulder amid a barrage of angry horns.

“Did you see that?” Office Wright asked her partner from their patrol car a few cars behind the reckless driver.

“Yeah, call us stopped on a 23103.” Office Powell advised as he switched on their lights and pulled in behind the offending vehicle.

Both officers instinctively reach for their weapons as the back passenger door flew open, but relaxed when they notice a blonde male fall to knees and begin to vomit while leaning over the guard rail. They watched as the front passenger door open and a brunette female got out and pulled the blonde’s hair away from his face.

“Dispatch, change us to a 10-61, civilian in need of assistance,” Office Wright spoke into the radio before addressing her partner, “Pop the trunk. I’m going to grab a bottle of water.”

Cage cringed when she saw the officer get out of the vehicle, ‘Why Sam? Why did you chance driving a vehicle registered in your given name,’ Cage silently berated herself while trying to figure out how to explain the discrepancy to her friends, but breathed a sigh of relief when the officer instead approached MacGyver.

“You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve come across people taking a sick friend or family member to the hospital after they’ve been pulled over for speeding or reckless driving, but I have to admit I’ve never had someone go to such extremes to sell the bit.” Officer Wright teased handing Mac the bottle of water.

Mac accepted it gratefully and jokingly replied, “That’s their mistake. They don’t commit to the part.”

“And here my mama told me I’d never find a man that could commit in LA.” Officer Wright continued the light banter.

Mac smiled, noticing how the officer’s strawberry blonde ponytail draped softly over her shoulder. She was quite beautiful, even in the masculine uniform. Of course he couldn’t have met her on one a good day. “Thanks for the water.” Mac replied at a loss for anything else to say.

“All in a day's work. Hope you get to feeling better,” Officer Wright nods at Matty, “You all drive carefully.” 

“Thanks Officer. We will.” Matty answered as the officer returned to her vehicle.

Matty turned to address a pitiful looking Mac, “Alright Blondie, we’re not finished discussing this, but I suppose it will keep. Now, let’s get you to a doctor. Okay?”

Matty guided Mac into the car, where he gratefully crawled in and collapsed across the backseat. Matty closed both passenger side doors before going around and climbing in the back driver side, helping to position Mac so his head was resting on her lap as she stroked his hair. Once they were situated, she nodded at Cage who had been watching through the mirror. Cage put the car into gear, trying to conceal the smirk that the tender scene was eliciting.

Matty had a gurney waiting for Mac when they arrived at the med bay and he was immediately taken back for examination. Matty and Cage watched as Dr. Pierce’s frown seemed to deepen as the nursing staff relayed vitals and he continued his examination of MacGyver. 

“Well Mac, you have a fever of 103.8, which I don’t need to tell you is very serious. Based on your symptoms and what I’m hearing in your lungs, I would say you have double pneumonia. We’ll get chest X-rays to confirm. We’ll need to start you on fluids, antibiotics, and breathing treatments. I may be able tailor the antibiotics to your infection if we can narrow down the source. Do you recall aspirating any food or drink recently?” Dr. Pierce explained.

Mac nodded weakly as another coughing fit hit.

“Okay, tell me what happened?” Dr. Pierce inquired. 

“Which time?” Mac wheezed

“How many times were there, MacGyver?” Matty questioned, taken aback.

Another coughing fit struck and Mac could only respond by holding up four fingers, which caused Matty to bit back her lip and shake her head impatiently before releasing a slow breathe. Her irritation grew as Mac relayed the incidents in the Gulf of Mexico, Istanbul catacomb, and both times in the East Sea of Japan. 

“Alright, broad spectrum antibiotics it is. We’re going to admit you and start the antibiotics intravenously. You’re severely dehydrated and need the IV fluids anyway…” Dr. Pierce began.

“…if you just give me something for the nausea, I’m sure I’ll be able to stay hydrated enough at home. I’d rather just take oral…” Mac began to negotiate.

“This is not up for discussion. You are staying here until the doc says otherwise. Do you understand me?” Matty interrupted.

One look at Matty’s face, told Mac there was no sense in arguing, “Fine,” Mac ground out, dreading the hospital stay. 

“Do you want me to call anyone for you? Jack, Bozer, or Riley?” Sam asked after Mac had been settled in a room, received his first nebulizer treatment, and was hooked up to his IV. 

“NO! Uh, I mean no, let them enjoy their days off. I don’t want to bother them. You should go too. You don’t need to hang around on my account. I’m probably going to sleep the rest of the day anyhow.” Mac replied realizing that there were more painful conversations in his future. 

“Except for when they come in every four hours for another breathing treatment.” Sam reminded him.

“Yeah, except for that.” Mac confirmed glumly.

“You know, you can’t avoid them forever. They’re going to know something is up. I mean you live with Bozer, you and Jack are practically attached at the hip, and besides you’re going to be off rotation for at least a week, probably longer.” Sam advised.

“I know, but I don’t want to think about that now. I really just want to rest.” Mac responded tiredly.

“Okay well, I’ll shove off then. You have my number if you need anything.” Sam stated before getting up and leaving.

“Wait actually… I keep a spare phone charger in the lab. Sparky knows where it is. Would you bring it me before you leave? Please.” Mac requested.

“Of course.” Sam agreed happy to be able to do a little something for Mac.

After Sam left, Mac immediately pulled out his cell and disabled the GPS, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth. He couldn’t risk his friends cyber snooping on him when he failed to return home on their time table. He drifted to sleep trying to figure out what he was going to tell his friends.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“Now Riley, I’ll always be there for you. That’s a Jack Dalton promise. Have I ever broken one of those?” Jack replied enjoying a beer and conversation as he, Riley, and Bozer sat around Mac’s deck waiting for his return.

“Well, there was that one you made when I was twelve.” Riley reminded.

“What promise?” Jack asked, drawing a complete blank.

“Riley, one of these days, I’m going to take you to Disneyland, just you and me, and that’s a Jack Dalton promise.” Riley replied with her best Jack impersonation, causing Bozer to crack up.

“Well, there were complicating factor involved.” Jack reminded.

“Just the same, I never got to go to Disneyland.” Riley stated.

“Hold up, really? You’ve never been to Disneyland?” Bozer questioned.

“Well, I can remedy that. After all, I can’t let a Jack Dalton promise go unfulfilled.” Jack announced.

“So… Just the two of you huh? You sure you wouldn’t like to invite anyone else?” Boxer hinted.

“Hmm… Let me think,” Riley teased as Bozer’s eyes practically beg her to include him, “well I guess just Mac, he is like a brother to me after all.” 

“Are you sure there is no one else?” Bozer inquired desperately.

“Of course, you’re invited Bozer. I was just messing with you. Maybe we should ask Sam too?” Riley suggested.

“Well alright, alright, alright,” Jack announced quite excited about the spontaneous adventure, “We’ve got three more days off so we’re going to do this up right!” 

Jack pulled out his cell phone and made a hotel reservation at an affordable place he knew just outside of Anaheim. It was only about a three hour round trip, but over the course of 3 days that was nine hours of fun they’d miss. He started to text Mac, but stopped wondering if Riley should do the inviting. It was her trip after all.

“Go ahead and text Mac, Jack, I know you want too. I just texted Sam, but she has other plans.” Riley encouraged amused, but very happy that Bozer and Jack were so excited about the mini-vacation.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac heard his phone chime and groggily reached for it. 

‘Hey man, Riley, Bozer, and I are going to hit up Disneyland while we’re off. Are you in or what?’ Mac read the text from Jack.

‘No thanks. I had something more low key in mind.’ Mac replied.

‘Man are you sure? It won’t be the same without you?’ Jack texted.

‘Yeah, I won't be puking my guts up after you convince me to ride some insanely tall roller coaster. Trust me, you’ll have more fun without an acrophobic friend along. Go! Enjoy yourselves’ Mac responded.

‘You know we’d rather have you come, fear of heights or not. I mean I get it, but it’s your loss. Hey, what is this consult Matty has you and Cage on anyway.’ Jack inquired.

‘Sorry. Confidential.’ Mac replied.

‘Alright. See you Wednesday when we get back. Hey, we’ll bring you back some Mickey Mouse ears.’ Jack teased.

Mac let out a relieved sigh that he’d been given a few more days to recover and hopefully be released from the hospital before he had to tell his friends anything.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“So, when does he get home? The sooner he gets here, the sooner we can leave.” Bozer asked with childlike impatience.

“Actually, we can leave as soon as we’re packed. Mac’s not coming. He said he had something more ‘low key’ in mind.” Jack answered.

“Camping.” Riley and Bozer said simultaneously.

“Probably.” Jack assumed.

“Alright, we’ll I just grab my go bag. Then we can swing by your pads and get your stuff.” Bozer announced, slightly disappointed that Mac wasn’t coming.

“Hey, I know we all want Mac to come, but heights aren’t his thing so I don’t think he has much fun at amusement parks,” Jack reminded noticing that Riley’s and Bozer’s spirits had dampened a bit, “He told us to go and have a good time so that’s what we should do!”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’d be selfish of us to try persuade him to go. He should get to enjoy his time off too.” Riley agreed.

“Exactly. Now, let’s hit the road!” Jack hurried his friends along.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

The next morning, Mac felt better than he had in days. He was exhausted from the nurses waking him every four hours for the breathing treatments. He was still congested, but no longer felt like an anvil was setting on his chest. He still felt weak, but not hot and nauseous. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the door.

“Well how are you feeling today, Mac?” Doctor Pierce greeted looking at his chart on a tablet.

“Better actually. When can I go home?” Mac inquired.

“Easy there. Pneumonia isn’t something to be taken lightly. I’m glad you’re feeling better, but I won’t release you until your fever is below 100, your oxygen is above 95% without assistance, and you can blow 4000 or better on this spirometer.” Doctor Pierce replied handing him the familiar plastic contraption. 

Mac blew into the spirometer and sunk back defeated when it barely reached 1000 and asked, “So I have a ways to go then?”

“I’m afraid so. Your fever is still 102.3, you oxygen is hovering around 90% with the assistance of the nasal cannula, and well you saw the spirometer results yourself,” The doctor confirmed, “Now let me listen to your lungs.”

Mac adjusted his bed to sit up and let the doctor complete his examine. The doctor then helped him to lay back down.

“You do sound better than yesterday. Your vitals are moving in the right direction, but you need to give yourself time to recover. I’m not convinced you fully appreciate how serious pneumonia can be. Sure it’s more dangerous to children and the elderly, but plenty of young healthy adults die from it each year because they try to push through it. Now, let’s work together to get you healthy again. Another night or two with us won’t kill you, but releasing you early OR you signing out against medical advice just might.” Doctor Pierce warned.

“Let me guess, he’s already asking to go home?” Matty figured having caught the tail end of the doctor’s statement. 

“Yes, but I’d actually be more worried if he wasn’t,” Doctor Pierce replied winking at Mac before leaving.

“How you feeling this morning?” Matty asked gently as a nurse arrived with breakfast.

“Quite a bit better actually.” Mac responded, but as he got a whiff of the freshly delivered food tray his nausea returned and he had to quickly grab the basin off the bedside table before losing the meager contents of his stomach.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Matty quipped.

“This should help with the nausea.” The nurse explained while injecting something into Mac’s IV line before notating it on his chart.

“Thanks. Can you take that away?” Mac asked indicating the food tray.

“Sure. We’ll try again at lunch. I’ll make a note to give you the antiemetic about 30 minutes prior.” The nurse explained taking away the offending breakfast.

Mac slumped back heavily against the thin mattress, suddenly feeling very drained. He fought to keep his eyes open and his attention on Matty.

“I’m going to let you rest now. I’ll stop back by later.” Matty announced, realizing Mac needed the sleep.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac  
  
Mac was finishing up a breathing treatment when Sam arrived carrying a small hexagon container that contained a light blue double-tailed Betta fish with pastel yellow coloring on the tips of its dorsal fin.   
“What’s that?” Mac asked indicating the fish.

“Just a get well present.” Sam smiled.

“A get well fish? Is that some sort of Aussie tradition?” Mac asked bewildered.

“No,” Cage laughed and continued, “well this will probably sound silly, but he reminded me of you.

“Really, how’s that?” Mac asked intrigued.

“Well for starters, he’s the color of your eyes and the yellow on his fin make him appear blonde. But this is what really sold it.” Sam answered as she took the lid off the container.

After only a brief second, the Betta fish jumped from the container and Mac reached out his hands to gently catch the creature. He briefly look at it gulping for water before gingerly putting it back in the water and securing the lid. He smiled seeing the fish happy to be getting oxygen again.

“Believe it or not buddy, I know how you feel. Don’t worry, I’ll get you set up in a proper aquarium as soon as I’m outta here.” Mac quietly spoke to the fish causing Sam to smile.

“So anyway, I thought maybe he’d remind you that you can no more breath underwater than he can outside of water.” Sam finished.

“Very funny Sam,” Mac said with a teasing eye roll, “Seriously though, that was very thoughtful of you and I really do like him. I think I’ll call him Darwin.”

“Let me guess, because one day the species will evolve to be able to take oxygen from air as well as water, and this little guy is just ahead of the curve?” Sam teased.

“You never know, it could happen. Although with global warming it’s more likely humans will need to evolve to take in oxygen from water as well as air” Mac continued the playful banter.

There is a slight knock at the door and Nurse Camila arrived with a syringe, “I saw on your chart that you’re to get an antiemetic about 30 minutes before lunch. Let’s go ahead and get that going so maybe we can get something in you besides fluids.”

“It’s fine, I’m not really hungry anyway.” Mac assured.

“Well be that as it may, you should try and eat something anyway. It’ll help you get stronger and recover more quickly. But if that’s not motivation enough, you should know that Dr. Pierce is considering a nasogastric tube if you continue to reject oral nutrition.” Camila advised.

“Ugh, thanks for the warning.” Mac moaned.

“Oh and before you go getting any clever ideas about disposing of some food to make it appear that you ate, the nurses have already been advised to supervise your meals.” Camila continued.

“Seriously? I am not a child.” Mac whined. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Sam chuckled at Mac’s pouting. 

“I’ll be back in about half an hour with lunch.” Camila stated having injected the medication into Mac’s IV line.. 

Sam and Mac continued to visit for the next 30 minutes until Camila returned with the promised meal.

“Well I should go and let you eat and then rest.” Sam announced getting up from her seat.

“Okay, thanks again for the fish and the visit.” Mac replied.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later.” Sam waved goodbye.

“So are you ready for this?” Camila asked unveiling the covered dish.

“Ugh, how much do I have to eat to avoid the NG tube?” Mac asked.

“Let’s just take it slow and eat what you can, okay. If you’re making an effort and keeping food down, I think the doc with hold off on the feeding tube.” Camila assured.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Mac agreed reaching for a styrofoam container of chicken noodle soup. 

Mac started eating and when his stomach didn’t protest, he surprised himself when he finished half the soup and a few spoonfuls of applesauce before he pushed the tray aside and laid back sleepily. Nurse Camila smiled as she recorded his food intake and quietly took the tray away leaving Mac to rest. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Despite being confined to the hospital, the last couple of days passed relatively quickly. Mac attributed that to the abundance of sleep he’d been getting, the visits from Matty and Sam, and the texts and photos that Jack, Bozer, and Riley had been sending from Disneyland. His appetite steadily increased and his oxygen improved to where he didn’t need the nasal cannula anymore. Additionally, the breathing treatments were now every six hours instead of every four. However, he still only managed to blow about a 3800 on the spirometer and his fever continued to hover around 100. Mac sighed in frustration. His life would be a lot easier if he could get released later today and make it home before his friends. He didn’t even want think about the lecture he’d receive if they returned to find out he was in the hospital and had been since before they left. Matty had already assured him there would be a very serious conversation in his future once he was cleared to return to work. His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came in with his nebulizer treatment.

“Hey, you really should be sleeping. It’s 1:30 in the morning” The nurse gently greeted.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been doing plenty of that. Besides weren’t you coming in to wake me anyway?” Mac answered.

“Alright, fair enough. Let’s get this breathing treatment going and then you should try to go to sleep for the night. The doctor will be in this morning to examine you and you’ll have a better chance of being released if you appear well rested.” The nurse suggested.

Mac just nodded his head in agreement and complied with the nebulizer treatment. The nurse packed everything up afterward and Mac drifted off to sleep watching Darwin swim around his hexagon home. Mac slept until a nurse returned six hours later with another treatment. Mac dozed on and off watching his fish until breakfast arrived. Mac was just finishing his eggs and toast when Dr. Pierce knocked and entered the room.

“Wait, don’t tell me, let me guess. You want to go home.” Doctor Pierce joked entering the room.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” Mac groused.

“Well your pulse-ox is at 96%, let’s see what you can do with that thing.” The doctor said pointing to the spirometer. 

Mac took as deep a breathe as he could manage and blew into the tube with everything he had, smiling when the indicator settled a little above the 4000 line. 

Doctor Pierce smiled too, “Okay, let me listen to you and then we’ll check your temperature.”

The doctor finished Mac’s examine and took the thermometer from his mouth, “Hmm, 99.9…”

“…That’s still counts. It’s below 100.” Mac cut in.

“Part of me wants to keep you another day, but I won’t since you meet all the discharge conditions, barely. However, I want you to continue nebulizer treatments at home at least 3 times a day and more if needed. I’ll prescribe you an oral antibiotic and antiemetic. Additionally, you are to rest at home. You are completely off rotation; no lab work and no field work. I prefer you don’t even go out shopping. Send someone else to the store or order delivery. I want to see you back here next Monday and we’ll go from there. Do you understand?” Doctor Pierce explained.

“Yes, yes sir!” Mac agreed happily. 

“Alright, I’ll have the nurse get all your discharge paperwork together and we’ll be back in shortly to get the IV out.” Doctor Pierce assured. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Matty had arrived shortly after the doctor left and offered a very happy MacGyver a ride home. She even stopped at the pharmacy and picked up his prescriptions. 

“Is there anything else you need? I could run to the store or…” Matty asked once Mac was settled on the couch.

“… Thanks, but you’ve done plenty. I couldn’t ask anything else of you.” Mac cut in.

“You could since I’m offering.” Matty insisted.

“No, I’m good. Besides, don’t you have a secret spy organization to run?” Mac replied.

“Yeah and that includes taking care of my agents, but I guess I’ll head back to the ranch if you’re sure you have everything you need. I would ask for your car keys if I didn’t know you’d find some other way to start your Jeep. So instead, I’m going to ask for your promise that you’ll stay home and rest until you go back to the doctor next Monday. If you leave the house, it better be an emergency preferably with someone else driving.” Matty requested.

“I promise, and thanks.” Mac smiled.

“Alright, get some rest Blondie.” Matty said before taking her leave.

Mac had placed an order for delivery as soon as he found out that he was getting to come home. He went ahead and took a pill for nausea so he could fix lunch after his groceries arrived. Soon the driver arrived with his soup, Gatorade, bread, cheese, one gallon aquarium, Betta food, and various other aquarium accessories. He tipped the driver and immediately set up the aquarium on the chest across from his bed. He added the AquaSafe drops and let the water set to warm to room temperature. Meanwhile, Mac fixed a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese for lunch and put away the rest of the groceries and took out the trash from setting up the aquarium. The small tasks he’d completed had drained him of his energy. He’d finished most of his soup and grilled cheese and set the plate on the coffee table deciding to lay down on the couch for a quick nap.

Mac awoke about 2:30 and rubbed his chest realizing that it’d been about 7 hours since his breathing treatment that morning. He headed to his bedroom where he’d set up the portable nebulizer on his night stand.

“Hey buddy, you ready for your new home?” Mac greeted Darwin before gently dumping the fish and water from the small carrier into the aquarium. 

Mac watched the fish swim happily around the larger space as he started his breathing treatment. 

Bozer, Jack, and Riley piled in the front door all smiles from their trip.

“Hey Mac! You won’t believe what Jack…” Bozer gushed but stopped upon seeing the mess on the coffee table, “…That’s not like Mac to leave dirty dishes laying around.” 

“Mac buddy, are you here?” Jack called.

“Maybe he’s asleep.”Riley said spying the pharmacy bag and pill bottles on the kitchen counter.

“Why would he be asleep in the middle of the afternoon?” Jack scoffed.

“Well these are dated today and if he went to the doctor I’m guessing he’s not feeling well.” Riley replied holding up the pill bottles.

“Hmm, looks like nausea medicine and an antibiotic.” Bozer confirmed having deposited Mac’s dishes in the sink before examining the bottles.

Jack felt his stomach sink and quickly headed to Mac’s room, gently opening the door to see Mac in the middle of his nebulizer treatment.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you all come in.” Mac croaked pulling back from the treatment.

“Shh, finish your meds, then we can talk,” Jack gently urged, laying his palm to Mac’s forehead as Riley and Bozer came into the room, “You do feel a little warm.”

“Aww, what a beautiful fish! I had no idea you had a pet, Mac.” Riley stated admiring the Betta.

Bozer and Jack shared a look that indicated neither of them knew it either. 

The sucking sound indicating the empty nebulizer was heard and Mac flipped off the machine, coughing lightly. 

“Sorry about the mess in the living room, Bozer. I’ll get it cleaned up in a few minutes.” Mac said in an attempt to divert the conversation.  
“Hey, don’t worry about that. How are you feeling?” Bozer asked concerned for his friend.

“I mean, I’ve definitely been better, but I’ll live.” Mac replied.

“Uh huh, what did the doctor say?” Jack asked directly.

“Completely off rotation for a week, no lab work or field work.” Mac sighed.

“Okay, but what did he say was the matter?” Jack rephrased the question recognizing Mac’s tactic.

“Pneumonia.” Mac confessed.

“You could have called us when you started feeling bad. We’d have come home.” Jack reminded.

“I know, but I didn’t want to disrupt your trip. Besides, I can take care of myself you know.” Mac explained with a yawn.

“Normally I’d argue that point with you, but I’ll let you have it this time since you did seek treatment. That doesn’t mean you can’t let your friends help you out though. I think we should let you get some rest.” Jack suggested..

“I’m not tired. Tell me about your trip.” Mac insisted even as he let Jack tuck him into bed.

“Well for starters, this one got into a fight with Donald Duck.” Riley stated indicating Jack.

“This I have to hear.” Mac smiled.

“You know how they say ‘it’s a small world after all,’ well it turns out that’s true and…” Bozer trailed off realizing Mac had already fallen asleep.

Jack motioned to the door indicating they should leave and let Mac sleep, which is just what they did. 


	6. Chapter 6

**New Rules: Part 2**

Jack, Bozer, and Riley were sitting around the fire pit enjoying their Chinese take-out while Mac slept. 

“He’s been out for four hours. Maybe we should wake Mac and get some dinner in him? He might be due for his meds. We need to find out the schedule once he’s awake.” Jack worried.

“Alright, Papa Bear. I know you’re concerned but you always say Mac doesn’t get enough sleep as it is and now you want to wake him?” Riley smiled affectionately at Jack recognizing his over-protective tendencies.

“I know, it’s just…” Jack started.

“…Hey, how’s our boy doing?” Matty greeted having arrived followed by Sam who carried a couple of laptop computers.

“Hey Matty. He’s basically been asleep since we returned so probably not as good as he’d want us to believe. I know we’ve just had four days off but…” Jack answered.

“Save it Jack. That’s why I’m here. I take it Mac told you all that he’s out at least the remainder of the week?” Matty inquired. 

The trio nodded and Matty continued, “And that he’s to stay confined to the house and only leave in the event of an emergency?”

“No actually, he may have omitted that detail.” Riley admitted.

“Of course, he did. Well, with Mac down for the count, I’m grounding your team and giving you administrative tasks for the remainder of the week. Sam will be updating our interrogation protocols. Jack, I want you to update all of our tactical protocols. Riley, you’ll be reviewing all of our cyber security and compiling a report on strengths, weaknesses, and recommendations for Oversight to consider. Bozer, I want you to work on developing a procedure manual and training videos for making your prosthetics to share with other Phoenix techs. Now, I know these tasks will require all of you to spend some time at the ranch, but I’m sure you’ll be able to coordinate amongst yourselves so that someone is always here with Mac.” Matty explained handing Jack and Bozer a company laptop.

“I don’t need a baby sitter. I’ll be fine on my own.” Mac announced from the doorway.

“Except, you’re not fine. You have double pneumonia and I’d feel better if someone was around to help you since you’re not willing to ask for it.” Matty replied pointedly.

“Because I don’t need it…” Mac started.

“…Whoa, hold up hoss. Double pneumonia? You just said pneumonia earlier and you left out that you’re basically on house arrest. Are there any other details you need to catch us up on?” Jack questioned.

“No, nothing pertinent anyway.” Mac answered stealing a nervous glance at Sam and Matty.

“Nothing pertinent. How about you let me be the judge of that?” Jack requested realizing there was more to the story.

Mac stood there in silence with his head down, letting out a frustrated breathe. Jack took a moment to look around. While Bozer and Riley met his eye contact also wanting to know the full story, Sam and Matty looked away from his prying eyes. 

“Angus, Matilda, Samantha, what am I missing here? Obviously, there is more to this story and you all know how I feel about secrets. Spill it.” Jack growled, his voice tight with anger.

“Look, it doesn’t even matter now. It’s in the past and…” Mac tried.

“MAC, DON’T! I don’t want any of your excuses or rationale right now. I want to know what is going on with my partner and friend. AND I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Jack exploded like a caged animal.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Matty spoke up, “Mac, are you going to tell him or am I? He should know and I think it’ll be better coming from you.”

Mac leaned heavily on the door frame, “Fine, but I need to sit down first,” Mac admitted swaying as he took a couple of tentative steps toward the fire pit. 

Jack was instantly at his side with a steadying hand, “Oh no bud, let’s take this party inside,” he stated as he guided Mac to the couch, snatched up a blanket, and wrapped it around Mac’s shoulders. Once Mac was settled he continued, “First things first, are you due for any meds?”

“Yeah, both.” Mac replied hoarsely indicating the prescription bottles. 

“And maybe some Motrin too? You’re feeling a bit feverish.” Jack suggested to which Mac nodded his consent.

Bozer went to retrieve the Motrin from the bathroom medical cabinet, Riley took a pill out of each prescription bottle, and Sam brought over a glass of water. Jack nodded his thanks to the trio as he handed Mac the pills and then the water. Having taken the pills and handed the glass back to Jack, Mac allowed himself to fall limply against the back of the couch as Jack took a seat on the coffee table directly across from him. 

“Alright Mac, how about you tell me a story?” Jack suggested gently.

“Once upon a time…” Mac began.

“I think you know what story I mean, bud. And remember, Matty and Sam are here to keep you honest.” Jack replied a little more firmly, suppressing a smirk at Mac’s sass.

“Okay fine, so Matty and Sam took me to medical Saturday afternoon…” Mac started to explain.

“The consultation?” Jack immediately caught on, “You told me that was classified.”

“No actually I said it was confidential, as in protected health information. I don’t need to explain HIPAA, do I?” Mac corrected.

“No, I get a fact sheet on it every time I so much as look at a clinic. Technicality aside, continue.” Jack steered the conversation back on track.

Mac went on to fess up to the four lungfuls of water he’d received on various missions, the three night stay at Phoenix Medical, and the fact that he was hospitalized before he sent his friends off to Disneyland. Guilt was already stabbing at Jack’s gut as he recalled how pale Mac looked and how little he ate on Saturday afternoon.

“So you didn’t seek treatment of your own accord.” Jack surmised.

When Mac fell quiet, Matty picked up the conversation, “No he did, he actually visited med bay on Friday, but my text called him away before he was seen. It was only after I found out about his visit that I drug him back in.”

“Wait, so you were sick during the Bedlam 74 mission!?!” Jack replied exasperated as he recalled flashes of Mac looking flushed during their stakeout in San Pedro. His stomach twisted as he remembered shoving Mac around in front of that warehouse. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Riley needed us, didn’t want to split your focus.” Mac replied weakly.

At that statement, Riley’s stomach was knotting in guilt of its own, “Mac, you should have taken care of yourself. I can’t believe you would push through double pneum…”

“I would do anything for my family.” Mac interrupted, his declaration causing the group to smile despite the circumstances.

“Alright, well now I think you’re just going to have to endure your family taking care of you for awhile. So you woke up sick on Friday morning?” Jack asked wanting to make sure he had the whole story. When Mac’s eyes flicked away Jack asked, “Mac, when did this start?”

“I started feeling run down after Turkey, but I didn’t realize I was ill until mid-mission in South Korea.” Mac confessed with a sigh.

Riley’s own guilt ratcheted up recalling her mistakes that landed him in the East Sea during that mission.

“Geez, MacGyver. You didn’t think to mention this at any point during Mission Failure Protocol? You know your health would have taken priority.” Matty replied, shocked by the new revelation. 

Each member of the team was recalling some sign they’d dismissed as something else. Mac glanced around the room, easily reading the guilty expression on his friends’ faces, causing him guilt of his own, “Hey, this isn’t anyone’s fault and I am going to be just fine. I’m sorry.”

“What exactly are you sorry for, Mac?” Jack asked.

“I’m sorry for worrying you all and being such a bother.” Mac sighed.

“Well in that case, apology not accepted Blondie.” Matty declared.

“Yeah, families worry about each other. That’s just part of the deal, man.” Bozer tacked on.

“And sometimes family can be a bother, but in a good way. It’s a small price to pay for the proximity and affection.” Riley explained.

Sam smiled at the make-shift family before addressing Mac in an attempt to help them all heal, “But perhaps there is something else you’d like to apologize for?”

“Actually yes, I’m sorry for keeping secrets. I realize that if I’d been upfront about the water in the first place, I may have prevented this. And that by not admitting to feeling subpar, I actually endangered your lives which is the opposite of what I intended…” Mac rambled having had plenty of time alone with his thoughts during his hospital stay.

“We know that, and that’s an apology we can accept.” Matty interrupted sensing Mac was heading down a dark path.

Jack’s heart was full when he finally found his voice, “Yeah man, we forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”

“Deal.” Mac laughed weakly, relieved to have everything in the open.

“Good, now how about you tell your family what you need right now?” Jack suggested.

“Well, I wouldn’t object to some potato soup.” Mac admitted.

“Coming right up.” Bozer announced heading toward the kitchen. 

“Now we’re talking. What else?” Jack directed.

“Finish the story.” Mac requested.

“What story?” Jack asked puzzled.

“About Donald Duck. What happened?” Mac clarified.

“What about Donald Duck?” Matty asked slightly worried about Mac’s state of mind.

“Apparently, Jack got into a fight with Donald Duck at Disneyland, but that’s all I know.” Mac answered.

“Oh really, this should be interesting.” Matty perked up while taking a seat next to Mac, Sam and Riley followed her lead and also sat down.

“Well, it started when the guy in the duck suit got a little too handsy with Riley.” Jack inserted defensively.

“He tapped me on the shoulder and blew me a kiss, Jack. I think you overreacted.” Riley corrected.

“Yeah, after trailing us halfway through the park!” Jack added.

“So anyway, Jack goes all ‘Wanna explain why you’re stalking my girl there, Daffy?’ To which the guy replied in a perfect Donald Duck impersonation, ‘I’m not Daffy. You must be daffy,’ and starts laughing all bent over and knee slapping in typical Donald Duck fashion.” Bozer continued having brought Mac his soup.

“Well, Jack here loses his temper and jumps on the guys back trying to get his hands around the giant mascot head.” Riley inserted.

“Meanwhile the poor dude starts trying to buck Jack off, but Jack wouldn’t let go. It was like some absurd rodeo scene.” Bozer supplied laughing at the memory.

“Then I placed why that Donald Duck impression was so familiar. I yelled at Jack to stop but he wasn’t listening. I had to run up and drag him off the guy myself.” Riley added.

“Yeah, but not before ruffling a few feathers so to speak. The three of us and Donald were all hauled off by security.” Bozer continued. 

“Turned out the duck, whose real name is Donald Duff, went to high school with Riley. I guess growing up with a name like Donald Duff gave him reason enough to work on the impersonation; beat them to the joke and all... ” Jack added chagrined but trailed off noticing Matty and Mac giggling at something Matty pulled up on her phone. 

“… Congratulations Jack. You’re an Internet sensation.” Matty laughed and turned the phone to reveal a YouTube video of him riding Donald Duck like a bucking bronco, “Riley, I’m going to need you to do some serious hacking and make this video disappear from the Internet and any private devices that have a copy. Make sure you save a copy for me though.”

“Will do Matty. I’ll make sure we all have a personal copy.” Riley winked.

“Yes please. I need a copy of that.” Mac was laughing so hard that it triggered a terrible coughing and hacking fit.

After the fit finally eased up Jack asked, “You okay?”

“Better than okay. They say laughter is the best medicine.” Mac answered lightly.

“Yeah well be that as it may, if you’re finished with your soup we should probably get you back to bed.” Jack suggested shaking his head at the kids amusement.

“Actually, I’d like to shower first.” Mac replied seriously.

“I don’t know man. Can we trust you not to inhale the water?” Jack teased, enjoying the chance to turn the table on his friend.

“Yes, come on. I didn’t get more than a sponge bath while in the hospital. I’d feel so much better after a real shower.” Mac pleaded.

“Alright, but you’ll let me help you into the shower, leave the door unlocked, and holler when you’re finished so I can help you out. Don’t think I’ve forgotten the little scene from earlier when you almost passed out from standing too long.” Jack conceded. 

“That was before I ate…” Mac started but quickly read the room and honestly he was still pretty weak, “…but okay.”

“Good, let’s go.” Jack replied helping Mac up. 

While Mac was in the shower, his team came up with a plan to ensure he wasn’t left alone while he recovered. Jack would be staying over until Mac was better so Bozer didn’t have all the night shifts. As promised, Mac did yell for Jack when he was finished in the shower and let Jack help him get dressed and into bed. Mac feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jack smiled and shut off his lights leaving the door opened just a crack as he returned to the living room where everyone was gathered.

“He’s out. I’ll have to wake him at 10:30 for a breathing treatment though.” Jack announced.

“Good. We should probably all get some rest.” Matty advised.

“Since Jack is staying here, I can give you a lift, Riley. Your place is on my way.” Sam offered.

“Thanks.” Riley accepted.

The women left and Jack and Bozer settled on the couch to watch a little television. They’d turn in after Mac’s next nebulizer treatment.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac 

Much to his friends delight, Mac was completely compliant with his medication regiment and very straightforward about how he was feeling throughout the week. A refreshing change from his usual “I’m fine” routine. Allowing his friends to be there and assist him had helped to offset the guilt they’d been feeling. Of course, that had been Mac’s plan all along. The following Monday, Doctor Pierce allowed Mac to return to work in the lab stating it would be a couple of weeks before he was ready for missions. The first week of lab work was tolerable because his team remained grounded too, mostly to keep an eye on Mac. The second week was much harder for Mac. This was partly because he was mostly recovered and his remaining symptoms were comparable to a minor cold, but more so because Matty sent his team back into the field without him. Sure it was just a recon mission, but it was overseas and Mac really struggled with having to wait and worry. The team went in dark since previously attempts to disband this particular nest of mercenaries were thwarted when comm chatter had been picked up. Matty had insisted on radio silence unless there was an emergency or until they were ready for Exfil. 

As Mac sat on the exam table in med bay, he was too worried about his friends to even be concerned with whether or not Doc Pierce would clear him. His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

“Good news, Mac. The x-ray just confirmed what my exam led me to believe. Your lungs are clear, which means you are once again clear for full duty.” Doctor Pierce greeted.

“Thanks, Doc.” Mac smiled weakly.

“Hmm, I got to admit that was a little anticlimactic. I thought you’d be a lot more excited. Are you feeling alright? I didn’t miss anything?” Doctor Pierce inquired.

“No, I’m fine. Sorry, my mind is just pre-occupied with something else.” Mac answered.

“Well I promised Director Webber that you wouldn’t be cleared until I felt certain you were completely healed so I need to be thorough. How about you tell me what’s got you so down?” Doctor Pierce asked.

“All I can really say is that my team is on a mission without me. The circumstances forced them to go in dark. I’m sure that as soon as I know they’re all okay, I’ll be much more excited about returning to field work.” Mac explained. 

“Ah, I understand. Well since you are officially released from medical restriction, I’m to advise you to take this paperwork and report immediately to your supervisor.” Doctor Pierce finished handing Mac the papers.

“Thanks, Doc!” Mac replied more enthusiastically, hoping that Matty might let him join up with his team. 

Mac jumped off the table and rushed straight to Matty’s office. Leaving the doctor shaking his head at Mac’s sudden exuberance. Mac burst through Matty’s door without bothering to knock.

“Matty, I’ve just been cleared. Send me to join up with the team.” Mac demanded. 

Holding up her hands she replied, “Mac, there’s no need for that…”

“Matty, please…” Mac interrupted.

“… Geez MacGyver, let me finish! There’s no need for that because the team has completed the assignment and hit Exfil. They’re on a flight home now. See?” Matty finished turning the monitor so Mac could see the smiling faces of his friends. 

“Hey bud, glad to hear your ready to jump back in the game.” Jack smiled. 

Mac looked over the bunch carefully checking for any injuries but seeing none, he asked, “Are you all okay? Did everything go smoothly?”

“We’re all fine. The only problem we ran into was a spotty satellite connection. I’m not going to lie to you though, if you’d been here to build us our own satellite we’d probably been finished in like a day.” Riley assured making Mac smile.

“Alright. You all should get some rest. I’ll see you at debrief. Good job.” Matty said taking control of the call again.

The team exchanged goodbyes before ending the call. Mac laid his paperwork on Matty’s desk and started to get up.

“Mac wait,” Matty said stopping him from leaving, “Close the door and have a seat.”

Mac did as requested and took a deep breathe steeling himself for the conversation ahead.

“You remember I told you we’d be having a serious conversation after you were better?” Matty began.

“Yes ma’am.” Mac replied respectfully. 

“I know this past week has been difficult for you, knowing that your team was in the field and you couldn’t be there to help them. I want you to remember that feeling of helplessness next time you consider hiding an illness or injury. I don’t care what the circumstances are, you are part of a team and that team doesn’t function correctly with incomplete information. When you’re not 100%, your team needs to know that so they can have your back. Admitting weakness is actually a sign of strength.” Matty explained.

“I know. I’ve learned my lesson.” Mac confirmed.

“I hope that’s true, but that doesn’t change the fact that you violated the trust I put in you and it’ll take awhile to build that back up again.” Matty continued.

“I understand. Whatever it takes to earn it back, I’ll do it.” Mac promised.

“Good because there are going to be a few new rules that I expect you to follow. First since none of your underwater breathing exercises made it into the ‘Injuries and Incidents’ section of your field reports, I expect your future reports to be meticulously detailed, especially that section. If you get so much as a paper cut, it should be in the report.” Matty explained.

“Yeah, okay.” Mac agreed dreading the extra hours of paperwork in his future.

“Additionally, you are to report to med bay after each mission debrief for a full examination. I will be comparing the doctor’s report to your own to keep you honest.” Matty added.

“After every mission?” Mac gulped.

“Yes, injured or not, after every mission.” Matty confirmed.

“Alright, I suppose I deserve that.” Mac conceded.

“Oh, there’s one more thing. You are also to report to med bay at the start of each day you’re not deployed for a brief physical to confirm fitness for duty.” Matty relayed in a no nonsense manner.

“Now, that seems a bit extreme.” Mac pushed back a little.

“Really? The agent who failed to report four separate lung injuries and neglected to mention being sick on two different missions, believes that to be extreme. Well tough, because from where I sit it’s perfectly justified! Furthermore should you fail to comply with these new rules, I won't hesitate to send your team into the field without you. Do you understand?” Matty pushed back.

“Yes ma’am. Are these rules going to apply to everyone?” Mac asked truly hoping that wasn’t the case.

“No, not unless they given me a reason to think that’s necessary. For now, these are the rules I expect you to follow. I’ll let you know when that changes.” Matty replied.

“Yeah, uh, okay. For what it’s worth, I really did mean it when I said I learned my lesson.” Mac said sincerely.

“Good. Now go home and get some rest,” Matty watched as Mac got up and heading toward the door, “Oh and Mac?”

“Yeah?” Mac asked turning around.

“Just because you got cleared today, doesn’t mean that you don’t need to report for that morning physical tomorrow.” Matty reminded.

“Okay, got it.” Mac replied glumly before heading out the door.

Matty sighed after he left. As much as she enjoyed her ball-buster façade, she had a soft spot for the kid and knew enforcing these rules would be just as hard on her as him. However, she also needed to make sure that she got through to him and he’d wouldn’t pull a similar stunt in the future.

“Tough love, that’s all it is, just tough love. Sure he might hate me for a while, but it's for his own good. Besides, what could go wrong?” She quietly reassured herself before heading home to get a little sleep, knowing she’d have to return to debrief the rest of her A-team In a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Rules: Part 3**

Mac groggily reached to shut off his alarm. His bleary eyes read 5:00 AM and he was momentarily confused before remembering that he set it 30 minute earlier than usual. 

“Oh yeah, new rules.” Mac groaned to himself.

Mac drug himself out of bed and threw on his running clothes, feeling the lose of those 30 minutes of sleep. He supposed his body would get used to it soon enough though. He ate his morning Cheerios and set out for his run. As he ran his usual morning course, he began to feel more like himself. He arrived back home at 6:00 and immediately hit the shower. By 6:30 Mac was dressed and ready to head to work. As he came out he noticed Bozer was up but still in his pajamas and having breakfast.

“Hey man! You must be ready to get back to work. We don’t need to leave for another 40 minutes.” Bozer greeted.

“Morning, Boz. Actually, I need to leave now. I have something I need to do before work.” Mac responded.

“Oh, what’s that?” Bozer asked knowingly.

“Well, let’s just say Matty’s keeping me on a short leash for awhile. She’s come up with these ‘new rules’ and one of them is that I have to report to Medical each day I’m not on assignment to be declared fit for duty. So I’ll be going in half an hour earlier for the foreseeable future.” Mac confessed.

“Yeah, okay. Go on then. I’ll see you there.” Bozer stated surprised, not at the revelation itself but at the fact Mac had been so upfront about it. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“So he just came right out with it?” Jack questioned. 

“Yeah man, he just told me straight up.” Bozer confirmed.

“Do you think he’ll fess up to the other two rules?” Riley wondered. 

“I don’t know, but it won't be as much fun to mess with him if he does.” Jack stated.

“I think he will. He was being sincere when he apologized and said he’d learned his lesson. Frankly, I don’t understand why you want to torture him.” Sam inserted. 

“It’s not torture, just some good natured payback.” Jack insisted.

“Payback for what exactly?” Sam inquired.

“Just… Would you quit being such a stick in the mud. We’re just messing with our boy a little bit for what he put us through.” Jack quipped.

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as Mac walked up to join them.

“Hey guys.” Mac greeted.

“Hey, Bozer was just telling us that you have to report to medical each morning to be cleared for duty. Man, that sucks.” Jack feigned commiseration.

“Well, it is what it is. I don’t think it’ll be forever, just until Matty feels she can trust me again.” Mac stated regretfully.

“Earlier you said she came up with new rules for you. What are the others?” Bozer asked.

“She expects my after-action reports to be much more detailed, and I have to report back to medical after each mission for a full examination.” Mac admitted glumly.

“Well, it could be worse.” Sam encouraged.

“Besides, you really did bring this on yourself.”Riley reminded.

“Yeah, I know. It’ll just take some adjusting.” Mac confirmed.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac had hoped to sleep on the flight back from Russia, but circumstances were not working in his favor. Matty had requested that the after-action reports be submitted by the time they land. The capture of the Russian terrorists had been fairly uneventful, but the Intel gathering had been exhausting.The terrorists were cautious to the point of being paranoid. The team had originally planned to take shifts monitoring the recordings, but the radio frequency the Russians were using changed randomly every 20-40 minutes and Mac had to constantly adjust the transistor on their make-shift listening device. So with the exception of a few short naps, Mac had been awake for going on 48 hours. Mac hadn’t really been injured on the mission, just some bruising from a round of fisticuffs with the bad guys, but knew his report would need to include both the lack of sleep and minor scrapes. He was still intently typing away twenty minutes after the others had finished their reports.

“Damn Mac, you writing a novel or something?” Jack teased.

“Nope, just the after-action report.” Mac replied unamused.

Bozer took the opportunity to glance over Mac’s shoulder, “Uh Mac, this thing is already twelve pages. You giving a second-by-second breakdown or what?”

Mac let out a frustrated breathe, “No, I already told you Matty expects my reports to be thorough.”

“Okay, but twelve pages, that’s closer to excruciatingly detailed. Besides, you’re running on no sleep. Why don’t you give it a rest for a while? There’s still about six hours of flight time left.” Sam encouraged.

“Thanks, but if I don’t finish it before I sleep, I don’t think I’ll meet deadline.” Mac admitted.

A couple of hours and three pages later, Mac glanced at his watch to accurately record consecutive time awake: 56 hours, 43 minutes, and 21 seconds Mac knew the snide remark about the urgent need for the after-action reports wouldn’t be appreciated, but he was too tired to care. Mac stowed the laptop away and stretch out on the unoccupied couch. He had four hours left to sleep and he planned to take full advantage of that time. Turbulence jolted Mac awake a short while later. He groaned realizing he’d only been asleep about 40 minutes. 

The pilot’s voice came over the intercom, “It seems we’ve flown into the middle of a tropical storm. Please fasten your seatbelt. It may be a bumpy ride for a while.”

“Great,” Mac mumbled sarcastically as he turned to face the back of the couch, determined to sleep despite the constant jostling.

The rest of the team heeded the pilots request and exchanged worried glances when Mac just rolled over unsure whether or not it was best to just let him sleep. They knew he needed the sleep and ultimately elected not to say anything. It was less than 15 minutes before they regretted that decision as the plane dropped and tilted suddenly tossing Mac violently to the floor. Mac laid still in the aisle of the plane having cracked the back of his head hard against the adjacent armrest on the way down, but his team hadn’t seen the head injury. 

“Damn, I can’t believe he sleep through that.” Bozer declared.

“He is going on two and half days without little sleep. But yeah, that tumble should have woken the dead.” Riley added.

“Well, we can’t just leave him laying on the floor of the plane,” Jack declared getting up and moving to Mac’s side, “Mac, buddy, wake up,” but Mac didn’t stir.

“Fine, have it your way.” Jack grunted lifting Mac bridal style, depositing him in a seat, and fastening the seat belt.   
  
Mac awoke two hours later, groaning at the pounding headache that accompanied consciousness. The plane around him seemed to be spinning and he felt the familiar churning of his stomach as bile started rising in his throat. He urgently started to fiddle to undo the safety belt, not sparing a moment to wonder how he’d gotten from the couch to his current seat. Mac jumped up and bolted to the rest room, not bothering to latch the door as he began to vomit. 

“Mac, you okay? What’s going on?” Jack asked having slid open the door.

“I don’t know. My head is killing me and everything is spinning.” Mac confessed between bouts of vomiting.

After Mac stopped retching, Jack guided him to the nearest seat, “Let me take a look. You took a pretty good tumble off the couch during your nap.”

Mac winced and pushed away Jack’s hands when he palpated the bump on his head, “Ow, stop!” 

“You’ve got a pretty good goose-egg back there. You must have knocked your head when you fell.” Jack declared.

“Great, now I have to amend my after-action report.” Mac moaned.

Mac got up and moved toward where he’d stowed the laptop, but the world was a tilt-a-whirl as he wobbled forward. 

“Whoa, easy there. Let’s sit back down.” Jack steadied Mac and gently lowered him to another seat. 

“You’re clearly dizzy and your pupils are a bit dilated. Any double vision?” Jack inquired.

Mac nodded weakly squeezing his eyes shut and cradling his head in his hands.

“Alright, well I’m afraid I’m going to have to keep you awake for the next hour or so until we land and get you checked out by medical.” Jack advised.

“It’s fine, Jack. I need to submit that amended report before we land anyway.” Mac answered.

“No, you don’t. That can wait…” Jack began.

“…No it can’t. I’m already in the doghouse with Matty if my report omits a possible concussion…” Mac interrupted.

“…Okay, it goes against my better judgement but okay. You will let us help you though.” Jack declared nodding at Riley to retrieve a laptop.

Jack would have chuckled if Mac hadn’t looked some miserable when at the bottom of the ‘Incidents and Injuries’ section he’d typed, “After after-action report:”

Mac leaned back heavily and squeezed his eyes shut letting out a moan. 

“Hey, how about you just tell me what you want to say and I’ll do the typing.” Riley offered seeing the toll the little he’d typed was taking on Mac.

“Yeah, thanks.” Mac accepted with a slight nod.

Since Mac really had no memory of the injury, Jack and Riley ended up filling in most of the details anyway. Shortly after they submitted the amended report, the plane began it’s decent toward the Phoenix runway. As soon as they disembarked, they were greeted by the medical team with a waiting wheel chair. 

“I guess Matty’s read your addendum.” Bozer declared. 

“Hey Mac, Matty wanted us to escort you to medical to be checked out immediately. We’re also supposed to relay that everyone else is to report to the war room for debrief. Matty will debrief you after you’ve had some rest.” Nurse Camila informed the team. 

Jack didn’t like the idea of leaving Mac and immediately hit the speed dial for Matty, ready to argue his case. 

“Save it, Jack. We’ll debrief as fast as possible, but the terrorists you handed over to the Russian government have pricey attorneys and we need to fast track the Intel sharing before they make bail and disappear indefinitely.” Matty informed.

“Fine.” Jack huffed. 

After debrief, the team was waiting on the elevator to go down and check on Mac.

“Matty, I’m not sure these ‘new rules’ are a good idea. Mac is really worked up about them. He insisted on filing that amendment immediately even though he could barley hold his head up.” Jack advised.

“And because of that I was able to brief medical and have them waiting on him. Additionally, his detailed report, occasional snarky remark aside, really cut down the amount of time we spent debriefing. So, all and all, I’d say that the new rules are working out beautifully.” Matty disagreed.

Jack let out a long sigh as they boarded the elevator, “I’m just not so sure.”

“Geez Jack, you were one of the biggest advocates for this change and you’re ready to throw in the towel after one mission. When did you become such a softie?” Matty retorted causing the rest of the team to snicker. 

“Yeah Jack, don’t be such a pushover.” Riley teased bumping Jack’s shoulder.

“Face it, Mac’s got you wrapped around his pinkie finger.” Bozer taunted as the elevator doors opened to medical and a familiar debate reached their ears.

“Don’t quote concussion protocol to me! I’ve had more concussions than you’ve had years on the job. You don’t need to admit me; I can handle it my…” Mac’s argue was cut short as he reached for the bedside basin as another bout of nausea hit hard and he started to dry heave.

“Alright Blondie. Stop given the nursing staff a hard time. You will do as you’re told. Got it?” Matty ordered, gently brushing Mac’s hair back after his stomach had settled.

“Good news, Mac. I just reviewed your scans and your concussion isn’t as severe as we originally thought. I think the lack of sleep exacerbated your symptoms.” Doc Pierce arrived and greeted.

“So, I can go home?” Mac asked hopefully.

“After I complete your full exam. If you all will excuse us, I need Mac to disrobe.” Doc Pierce advised.

“Seriously?” Mac questioned as the others excused themselves. 

“Yes, everything off. It’s called a full exam for a reason.” Doc Pierce responded having pulled the curtain closed.

“This is unbelievable.” Mac muttered under his breathe while removing his clothes.

“Not my rule, Mac.” Doc Pierce reminded.

“Yeah, I know. Let’s get this over with.” Mac sighed standing in the buff.

Having completed the exam Doc Pierce declared, “Alright Mac, I’m releasing you but I don’t want you driving until you’ve had at least eight hours of sleep. Go home, I’m taking you off rotation tomorrow. Come and see me the day after and we’ll go from there.” 

“Thanks Doc.” Mac said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Matty briefly consulted with Doctor Pierce after he examined Mac. The rest of the team had already went back into Mac’s bay.

“Hey Mac. Let Bozer drive you home and get some rest. I’ll debrief you tomorrow via video conference after you’ve had some sleep.” Matty ordered gently.

“Good deal.” Mac agreed around a yawn.

“Alright guys, get him out of here.” Matty addressed the rest of her team.

“Yes ma’am.” Bozer declared slinging one of Mac’s arms around his shoulder while Jack supported Mac on the other side.

“Thanks Matty.” Jack nodded as he and Bozer led Mac of medical. 

Matty just shook her head as she watched her favorite team amble toward the elevator.  



	8. Chapter 8

**New Rules: Part 4**

A couple of weeks passed and Mac had begrudgingly adapted to Matty’s new rules. He had just reached the bottom of the steep hill that marked the midpoint of his morning run when his phone chimed.

‘War Room. ASAP.’ Matty’s text read.

“Son of a bitch.” Mac groaned before taking off full speed uphill toward his house. 

Bozer’s car was already gone when Mac arrived home. He hopped in the shower for 2 minutes, threw on his clothes, and combed through his wet hair before jumping in his Jeep. He sped toward Phoenix as fast as he dared narrowly avoiding a collision. His mind quickly realized he was going to need to alter his morning run somewhere closer to Phoenix in the future to avoid this exact situation. Hastily parking his Jeep, he hopped out and sprinted toward the medical bay. 

Mac was still breathing heavily as the nurse took his blood pressure. 

“142/91. We’ll wait ten minutes and take it again after you catch your breathe. There is no way the doc will clear you with your BP that high.” Nurse Camila advised.

Mac impatiently looked at his watch, it had already been 45 minutes since he’d received Matty’s text, “How about five? I’m sure the team has already been waiting on me for awhile now.”

“Well, they can wait a little longer or go without you. Camila’s right. I won’t clear you with those numbers.” Doc Pierce greeted.

“Oh, come on! It’s barely over the threshold of being high, and you’re not the one who needs to answer to Matty.” Mac argued.

“If you don’t want to wait, I can go ahead and declare you unfit…” Doc Pierce began.

“…No. It’s fine. I’ll wait.” Mac huffed out trying to force himself to take long deep breathes to calm down while they finished taking his vitals.

“Alright, 119/78. That’s still high for you, but it’s passable.” Nurse Camila declared removing the blood pressure cuff.

“So, I can go?” Mac asked hurriedly.

“Yes. You’re clear. I’m sending the report now.” Doc Pierce confirmed.

“Thanks.” Mac said before jumping up and dashing toward the elevators.

Mac rushed into the War Room to find only Matty standing there.

“What the hell? Where is everyone?” Mac inquired heaving in air as he leaned against his knees.

“On the plane to Boston. You’d better hurry if you want to catch it before take off. I sent an appropriate go-bag with them for you. I’ll brief you in flight. Now Go!” Matty ordered.

Mac didn’t bother to answer and instead once again took off at full speed this time heading toward the Tarmac. His chest tightened and legs burned from the abuse they’d taken this morning. They were beginning to remove the stairs when he exited the door onto the runway. 

“Wait!” Mac shouted as he willed his legs to run faster.

Jack couldn’t do anything about the stairs, but ensured the door remained open even as the plane slowly began to taxi forward. Mac struggled to catch up.

When Mac was parallel to the door Jack yelled, “Mac, jump! I’ve got you!”

Mac ran the calculations and quickened his pace to ensure he was 41 inches ahead of the open door before he leaped toward it with outstretched hands. Jack did catch Mac’s hands, but unfortunately Mac’s lower abdomen also connected with the threshold knocking the wind out of him as Jack drug him onboard and slammed the door shut. Mac laid in the floor of the plane sucking in breathe. Matty stood in the War Room shaking her head having watched the entire ordeal on Phoenix security cams. 

“We need to take a seat Mac. This bird’s about to fly.” Jack advised helping Mac to his feet and guiding him toward a nearby seat. 

Jack slide in next to Mac and fastened Mac’s safety belt before he latched his own. Mac’s chest was still tight with a bounding pulse when the plane leveled out and his phone began to beep with a video chat.

“Cut it a little closer next time why don’t you, Blondie?” Matty greeted.

“Geez Matty, give the kid time to catch his breathe.” Jack answered turning the phone to where he could be seen.

Before Matty could respond, Mac interjected breathily, “It’s okay, Jack. What’s the assignment Matty?”

“Intel gathering…” Matty began.

“…A recon mission!?! Why the sudden urgency for an observation assignment!?!” Mac asked suddenly annoyed.

“Well if you’d let me finish a sentence, you would know. Now shush it and I’ll explain,” Matty answered curtly before continuing, “You all are going under cover on a luxury cruise ship and need to be in Boston by 2:00 for new-hire orientation. I’ll let the others fill you in on their cover identities, but you will be Brad Turner, recent college grad looking to travel the world before settling down. You will be serving as a lifeguard since I know how much you love impromptu swimming. Special Aide to Senator Roberts, Martin Skewer, will be traveling with his family on a vacation that he can’t afford. Someone in the Senator’s office is committing treason and providing valuable intel to North Korea. This trip along with a few other recent purchases has propelled Skewer to the top of the suspect list. I want eyes and ears on Skewer at all times, that’s why each of you have different assignments that cover most anywhere he could be on the ship. As for his cabin and other private areas, I expect you all to figure out how to set up audio and video surveillance. The rest of the information you need is on your tablet. You should use the flight to get up to speed. And Mac, no underwater breathing exercises this mission, huh?” 

Matty promptly disconnected the call before Mac could respond. Mac leaned back in his seat contemplating all he’d just heard. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Jack trying to undo his belt. 

“What the hell, Jack?” Mac answered hastily pushing away Jack’s hands.

“You hit pretty hard jumping aboard. I need to inspect the damage.” Jack answered sternly.

“No, you don’t. I’m fine; besides I was just cleared by medical.” Mac retorted.

“Yeah, before the doorway tried to split you in two. If you prefer, I can get Doc Pierce on the line…” Jack began unwilling to back down.

“…No, that’s okay. Happy mother?” Mac ground out showing Jack his lower abdomen.

Jack palpitated the area and was satisfied when Mac showed no obvious signs of pain, “It think it mostly knocked the wind out of you. You’ll have a nasty bruise though.”

“Gee, thanks Doctor Dalton.” Mac replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah well, considering you’d have landed flat on your ass if I didn’t haul you into the plane, you’re welcome.” Jack bit back.

Mac sighed before responding more sincerely, “Sorry Jack and thanks. I guess the unexpected hustle this morning has put me in a bad mood.”

“You think you’re in a bad mood. Your assignment is basically lounging around a pool all day. I, on the other hand, will be slaving away as a waiter.” Bozer groused.

“Because you are good with people and they feel comfortable with you. Besides, you do have the experience to pull it off.” Mac consoled.

“At least you’ll be in an air-conditioned dinning area. I’ll be who knows where cleaning up God knows what as a member of the janitorial crew.” Riley complained.

“Well that is probably one of the only low-key positions that would give you all the access needed to set up surveillance in areas that don’t have cameras to hack.” Mac figured.

“And you can easily duck away and reassign Bozer as wait staff when Skewer goes somewhere that we don’t have another agent stationed.” Jack inserted.

“You seem happy. What exactly is your role in this little charade?” Mac asked.

“Ship security. An excellent fit if I do say so myself. And I won’t be stuck in the cramped lower quarters with the rest of you.” Jack chirped.

“That just leaves you Sam. What job does Matty have you doing?” Mac inquired.

“Drink server in the Casino. I’m not thrilled, but I get it. It’ll give me the chance to learn Skewer’s tells.” Sam answered.

The team settled in for the remainder of the flight to study their covers and Skewer’s dossier. As their plane approached Boston, Matty chimed back in with another video conference.

“You all should be landing in Boston in the next half-hour. You’ll have about an hour to get changed and make your way, SEPARATELY, to orientation. Mac, do try to leave a little cushion and not barge in at the last possible second this time. Good luck guys. It’ll be radio silence until Mac and Riley establish a system to relay com signals once aboard the ship.” Matty instructed.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Riley and Mac had no problem setting up com relay and surveillance once aboard the ship and the team had managed to have eyes and ears on Skewer at all time. One could say it had been two days of smooth sailing except for the fact that they had nothing in the way of actionable intel. If Skewer was a traitor, he was careful to cover his tracks. 

“Alright Mac, you’re up. Skewer and his family are making their way to the pool deck.” Matty advised. 

Mac straightened in his seat on the lifeguard station and took a deep breathe. He knew the others thought he drew the easy assignment, but he disagreed. Mac didn’t like having to split focus between keeping an eye on Skewer and watching the pool; there were lives depending on him after all. Sure the likelihood of actually having to rescue someone was remote, but the worst that could happen if he were a server would be a spill or broken dish. Whenever Skewer was in the pool area, Mac found himself feeling anxious. Mac watched as Skewer and his wife settled into a couple of lounge chairs and ordered drinks; their young daughter running toward the pool.

“Stay in the shallow end Darlene!” Lorraine Skewer called out.

“Yeah I know, Mom,” the six-year-old hollered back.

Mac frowned at how busy the pool was on this hot afternoon. It’d be difficult to keep an eye on everyone, but at least Skewer was stationary. An hour passed without incident. Mac observed a man settle in the lounge chair on the other side of Skewer with just the slightest nod to acknowledge his presence, followed by brief hushed conversation. Mac nor their audio surveillance could here what was being said over the noise of the crowded pool. 

“Guys, can we get Bozer or Sam reassigned to the pool area? I think there is something going down, but don’t have ears.” Mac spoke discreetly into his com.

“Yeah, give me a minute. Sam’s not on duty so I may be able to get her called in.” Riley answered.

Mac did a cursory scan of the water when he noticed bubbles coming up toward the middle of the packed pool. Mac immediately blew the whistle several times before shouting, “Alright, everyone out!”

As the crowd made their way toward the edge of the pool, Mac could clearly see a small figure struggling toward the bottom of the pool. He immediately stood up and dove into the pool as a circle of spectators began to form. Mac swiftly scooped the small girl against his side with one arm and made his way to the surface. 

Breaking the surface, Mac noticed the pack of onlookers and yelled, “Clear a path now!”

“Darlene!” Lorraine shouted having spotted the limp form of her daughter in Mac’s arms.

Mac gently laid the girl down on the pool deck, dropped to his knees, and administered CPR until the girl took in a breathe and began to cough up water. The crowd started to cheer and pat Mac on the back.

“Oh my God, thank you so much!” Lorraine gushed having scooped the girl up in her arms.

“Yes, thank you! How can I ever repay you?” Martin Skewer asked extending a hand to help Mac up.

“No thanks necessary. Just doing my job; you may want to take your daughter to the ship’s infirmary on the lower deck to be checked out though.” Mac replied accepting Skewer’s help up.

“Will do. Please at least join us for dinner tonight in the steakhouse. It’s the least we can do. Our reservation is at 7:00 and I’m sure it’ll be no problem to add one more.” Lorraine invited.

“Yes, we’d be honored if you’d join us. Will you be off duty by then?” Skewer asked.

“Well yes, but crew members aren’t allowed to dine with passengers or in the public dining halls…” Mac began to explain.

“Now son, as Captain of this ship, I think we can make an exception under the circumstances.” Captain Baldwin announced having overheard the conversation.

“I appreciate that Captain, but well, I didn’t pack anything that would comply with the restaurant’s dress code.” Mac admitted.

“Nonsense! I appreciate your respect for our vessel’s rules and policies, but I assure you that you’ll be given no trouble tonight for your position or attire. Now do me a favor and accept their gracious invitation as a proud representative of our cruise-line.” Captain insisted.

“Alright, I’ll see you at 7:00 Mister and Misses…” Mac trailed off so not to raise suspicion.

“Skewer, but please call us Martin and Lorraine. This is our daughter Darlene.” Skewer introduced extending a hand.

Mac accepted the firm handshake, “Brad Turner, pleasure to meet you. I guess I’ll see you later tonight. I really should be getting back to work now and let you get your daughter checked out.”

“Sounds good, and thanks again.” Skewer stated before escorting his wife and daughter off to the ship’s infirmary. 

“Well that was an interesting turn of events. I cancelled Sam’s reassignment since you effectively cleared out the pool deck and Skewers.” Riley advised.

“You okay, Mac? I saw the whole thing from the ship’s observation room.” Jack stated, now wishing he was considered a member of the crew instead of staff so that he’d be in the same living quarters as the rest of the team. 

“I’m fine. And before anyone asks, no I did NOT swallow or inhale any water.” Mac responded into his com while he climbed back up the lifeguard watch tower.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. After you get off duty in a couple of hours, I need you to sneak away somewhere private so I can prep you for tonight. Maybe we’ll finally get some details of Skewer’s operation.” Matty advised.

“Assuming he has an operation. We still have no evidence. And why the private prep? I’ve read the dossier and it’s not like this is my first mission…” Mac began.

“…I know, but let’s just say subtle isn’t your strong suit. So just do as you’re told, okay? Tonight I think we’ll lay the groundwork to finding out the truth about Skewer either way.” Matty interrupted.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac wore the khaki slacks and dark blue button-down shirt he’d worn on the plane since everything in his go-bag that wasn’t part of his uniform had been casual jeans, shorts, and t-shirts. As the hostess showed Mac to the Skewer’s table, he blushed when several passengers in the restaurant greeted him with a standing ovation. After exchanging pleasantries with the Skewer’s, Bozer arrived to play his part.

“Brad? Dude, what are you doing? You know we’re not supposed to dine in here. You want to get fired!?!” Bozer whispered loudly enough for the Skewer’s to overhear.

“It’s okay, Joe. The Captain approved it himself.” Mac assured.

“He saved our daughter’s life today.” Lorraine tearfully announced squeezing her girl’s hand.

“Woah, that was you? I heard about that.” Bozer continued the banter.

“Martin, Lorraine, this is Joe Lykins. He’s my bunk mate.” Mac introduced.

“Yes, uh, please forgive my informality. My name is Joe and I’ll be your waiter this evening.” Bozer introduced himself.

“No apology needed. I believed you’ve served us a couple of times before.” Skewer replied.

“Have I? Well, I suppose that’s inevitable. There are only so many waiters on this ship after all.” Bozer answered.

The dinner was off to a smooth start thanks to Bozer’s people skills. The conversation over appetizers progressed naturally.

“So you just graduated with a degree in business… Mind if I ask how you ending up working as a lifeguard on a cruise ship?” Lorraine inquired.

“Well, that was my choice actually. I wanted to travel and see the world a bit before I committed myself to a life of meetings and paperwork. So I gave up my apartment, took out a P.O. box, and threw my stuff into a storage unit. Since most of our expenses are covered, I am actually able to save most of what I do make here. So when I’m ready to embrace the real world, I’ll have a bit of a nest egg to start with.” Mac explained.

“That’s gutsy. Sometimes I wish I’d thrown caution to the wind like that and did something similar after graduation.” Skewer admitted.

“Well, it seems to have worked out just fine for you. You have a beautiful wife and daughter, and an important job that appears to pay well enough.” Mac offered winking at Darlene who giggled in return.

“For what it’s worth, you seem to be a natural with kids. I’m sure you’ll have your own lovely family one day.” Lorraine smiled.

“Thanks.” Mac replied.

“So Brad, did you play a sport in college? Baseball or basketball perhaps?” Skewer asked.

“Track actually. I had a full scholarship. In fact, my morning runs are probably the thing I miss most being on this ship. The treadmill in the gym just isn’t the same experience.” Mac answered.

“Darlene, sit still.” Lorraine reminded her squirming daughter.

“You struck me as an athlete. I was never gifted in that way. Debate teams and mock trials were more my speed,” Skewer offered before turning his attention to his daughter, “Darlene, your mother told you to stop wiggling about.”

Mac recognized the problem from the month he’d spent staying with his friend, Robert Reese, while Mac was renovating his house after a water line busted and flooded the place. Reese’s twins would behave the same way when they needed to be excused to use the potty.

Mac cleared his throat and softly spoke aside to Lorraine, “I think your daughter needs a bathroom break.” 

Immediately recognizing he was right, “Of course, you’ll excuse us?”

Mac nodded and Lorraine took Darlene’s hand and led her off toward the nearest restroom. 

“You know, Brad, I like you and I’m glad we have a minute alone. I’d like to help you out and give you the opportunity to earn a little extra cash.” Skewer began.

“Okay, you have my attention.” Mac responded.

“It’s just some courier work, but it pays $500 per delivery. Actually, your current job puts you in the perfect position to aid my boss. I’d be your contact of course, you’d never directly interact with the senator.” Skewer offered.

“Man that’s sounds awesome. Thank you.” Mac agreed.

“Great. We’ll stay for a drink after dinner and finalize the details.” Skewer advised.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“So you understand all of these packages will contain sensitive confidential information. They should be delivered intact to the contact that I provide you. I should warn you that, while unlikely, this job isn’t without risk. That’s why is pays so well. There are many U.S. enemies that would like to get ahold of these packages. They’ll try to trick you and pose as either foreign or domestic law enforcement amongst other things. You are to only trust me and the contact that I provide you. If you are captured by anyone, say nothing and trust the U.S. Government is coming for you. Our enemies may even turn legitimate police against you. If you are arrested, I should be your phone call. Now that you have all of the information I must ask, are you sure you want to do this?” Skewer explained.

“Definitely.” Mac confirmed. 

“And you have a place to secure the package while on duty?” Skewer asked.

“Yes, we have storage drawers under our bunks that lock.” Mac confirmed.

“Good deal. This phone will be for business only. Do not make any personal calls or texts from it. I’ll be in touch with your first assignment soon.” Skewer advised handing Mac a burner. 

“Sounds good man, thanks again.” Mac replied.

“Well, I had better be getting back to my family. Good night, Brad.” Skewer said.

“Yeah, goodnight.” Mac responded watching Skewer walk away.

“Nice job, Mac. Not only did we confirm Skewer is our traitor, but you inserted yourself as an inside man. That dinner definitely went better than expected. After this cruise is over next week, Mac and Riley will remain under with the cruise-line until we have gathered enough evidence to take Skewer and his accomplices down. Jack, Bozer, and Sam will report back to Phoenix for new assignments.” Matty stated.

“No way, Matty. If Mac stays, I stay.” Jack argued.

“Jack, I’m just going to be playing messenger for awhile. It’ll be fine.” Mac assured.

“Besides, I think the first drop will be a test and I can’t risk anyone following Mac.” Matty confirmed.

“Alright, fine, I won’t tail Mac on his little excursions, but I think it’s better be be close in case…” Jack began.

“… I said no, Jack. I know you and you can’t help yourself. Despite your best intentions, you’ll end up following Mac. I won’t have you putting the entire operation in jeopardy. You’ll be reporting home after the ship returns to port in Boston. Do you understand?” Matty interrupted.

“Yeah, but I want it on record that I think it’s a mistake.” Jack groaned.

“Noted. Bozer, Sam, I’m trusting you to get Jack on the plane to L.A. even if you need to cuff him to do it.” Matty replied. 

“Maybe Bozer should stay under too? He has completed advanced first aid training and…” Jack began.

“... Jack, the ship has a fully staffed clinic.” Bozer interjected, not desiring to continue his stent as a waiter.

“Yeah, and how is Mac to explain a gunshot wound to them if one of these ‘excursions’ go south.” Jack retorted.

“Well he will have been off-ship how about a mugging gone bad? Jack, you worry too much.” Matty retorted. 

“As much as it pains me to side with Jack, his security access would allow him to scan the packages and ensure they are safe to open. It could be useful to keep him under.” Sam offered having slipped away from her work long enough to reply.

“Ugh, I hate to admit it, but that’s a good point. That would be a huge asset.” Mac added begrudgingly.

“Fine, but you are to follow orders to a ‘T’ Dalton. If I get even a whiff of insubordination I will pull you so fast, it’ll make your head spin.” Matty conceded.

“You have my word.” Jack agreed happily. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“I found us a new Patsy.” Skewer informed his contact on the phone.

“Is he trustworthy?” The unknown male asked.

“Appears to be a total boy scout. He’s working as a life guard for the cruise-line and even ran track in college. By all accounts, he’s about as ‘Apple Pie’ as it gets.” Skewer confirmed.

“Alright, but we still need a trial run. Set Apple Pie up with a package equipped with AV and GPS. I want to ensure he doesn’t talk or open the merchandise, and that he sticks to exact instructions. We need to arrange an obstacle too. Nothing to scare him off the job; just a challenge to assess his ability to improvise and maybe his track skills.” The unknown male advised.

“Of course. I’ll handle the details.” Skewer agreed disconnecting the call. 

“Did you get all of that Mac?” Riley asked after the call ended.

“Affirmative. Matty was right about the first delivery being a test.” Mac responded.

“That means you and Bozer need to maintain your covers even in the privacy of your bunk after you accept the package. In fact, you should probably start now and keep it up through the rest of the cruise. And Mac, remember when you’re avoiding the ‘obstacle’ that you are a recent college graduate, not a highly trained operative.” Matty advised. 

“Got it.” Mac acknowledged.

“Alright people, I think we should go silent until after the test to avoid interference with their AV recording device. Let’s do this.” Matty instructed.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac found himself on some creepy dock in Nassau, Bahamas in the very early hours of the morning to deliver his faux package.

“Apple Pie is ready to be served.” The unknown male announced.

Riley had found and locked into the bad guy’s com frequency and surveillance cameras so the team had eyes and ears on Mac’s test drop. Jack snickered at the code name they’d given Mac; he definitely wouldn’t be living that one down any time soon.

“You there! Hand over your bag.” Another voice shouted.

Mac froze hoping to sell the image of a scared young man, then began to glance around for an escape route.

“Don't even think about fleeing. Just give me your stuff and you’ll walk away unharmed.” The menacing figure bellowed.

Mac took off like a jack rabbit, easily hurdling a row of crates that blocked his path and circled away from the meeting point.

“Damn, the kid’s fast.” The would-be thief huffed into his com.

“I told you he ran track.” Skewer boasted.

The “thief” turned the same corner he saw Mac go around, but found no sign of the blonde, “Damn, I lost Apple Pie.”

“Actually, I think he lost you.” Skewer corrected proud of his new recruit.

“Yeah, yeah,” The obstacle grumble, “I’m returning to base.”

Mac circled back to the meeting point but no one was there. He checked his watch and realized he was a couple of minutes late. A hooded figure of the unknown voice came out of the shadows.

“You’re late.” The unknown suspect announced.

“Sorry.” Mac replied breathlessly.

“Did you run into trouble?” The man asked.

“Yeah. Some dude tried to rob me, but I managed to run away.” Mac answered.

“Well, it is a dangerous part of the island. Here, $500 American, I believe that is the agreed upon rate.” The man declared shoving the money toward Mac.

Stowing the money in his messenger bag Mac replied, “Thanks, I’m Brad by the way.”

“Lee. Now go on, get out of here.” Lee barked.

Mac immediately gave a hesitant wave and scampered off. 

“So what did you think?” Skewer asked.

“He seems naïve and honest. Yes, I believe Apple Pie will do just fine.” Lee announced.

Mac arrived back on the ship with just enough time to get ready before the pool opened as he was on first shift.

“Good job getting a name. Can you give us a description of this Lee?” Matty asked having had Riley to reactivate the coms. 

“Not much of one. He’s North Korean, but we already knew that from the accent. He was in a hoodie and sunglasses so all I can tell you is he is about 5’8” with a stocky build.” Mac answered.

“Well that’s a start. We got good surveillance video of the other guy. Riley ran facial rec on the would-be mugger. His name is Gun Choi and according to this he’s a contracted advisor for the North Korean government.” Matty replied.

Mac’s burner started ringing, “Hang on. I have a call coming in,” he spoke into the com before answering, “Hello?”

“Good job on your first delivery. There will probably be one for every cruise you work. Just text me the ship’s itinerary and your schedule to this number and we’ll work with you.” Skewer advised.

“Got it. Thanks again man.” Mac replied.

“No prob. Talk to you later.” Skewer answered before disconnecting the call.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Three weeks and five cruises later, Phoenix was finally ready to move against the spy ring. The packages had become increasingly more sensitive and the criminals more careless as they became accustomed to their new courier. Phoenix still hadn’t been able to identity the leader of the organization, but they couldn’t risk the intelligence in this latest parcel getting into the hands of the North Koreans. Besides, all the known players would be at this drop so it made sense to go ahead and move.

“Alright guys, move in as soon as Mac hands off the envelope. Mac, let us take you into custody and don’t blow your cover. I’d like for you to be able to continue to advise us on any rifts that we can expose after the takedown to assist in interrogation. If anything goes sideways, the code word is Cyclops.” Matty ordered.

“Yeah, got it.” Mac confirmed.

Mac entered the abandoned warehouse and passed off the package. He turned to leave when Phoenix agents stormed the building ordering everyone down on their knees and hands in the air. Mac dropped to his knees and raised his hands in the air as gunfire broke out around him. He was caught in the crossfire and looked around desperately for cover, but there was nowhere to go. Mac let out a cry of pain as a bullet grazed his right shoulder blade, but it went unnoticed during the shoot out. Mac let himself drop flat on the floor with hands over his head to best protect himself from further bullets. A few minutes later, the bad guys had been successfully disarmed.

Jack approached Mac and roughly jerked Mac’s hands into cuffs before dragging him to his feet, “Boy, what’s your name?”

“Stop! You’re hurting me! Who are you?” Mac replied convincingly. 

‘Way to sell it.’ Jack thought before hauling him to the back of the van with the other perps, “I ask the questions around here, got it?”

“I have the right to know what I’m being charged with! You can’t do this, this is kidnapping!” Mac ranted.

“You want to know what you’re being charged with, boy? Treason to the U.S. government. You’ll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again. Now, I’ll ask again. What is your name kid?” Jack played along.

Mac caught Skewer’s eye and slight shake of head and then defiantly declared, “I don’t have to say anything to you!”

“Stupid move kid. We have ways of making punks like you talk!” Jack threatened and shoved a still cuffed Mac into the back of the van where his injured shoulder blade impacted against the hard paneling inside the van. 

“Ahhh,” Mac hissed in pain as Jack slammed the door shut then fearfully addressed the other prisoners, “Was he talking about torture?”

“Don’t worry. He’s just trying to scare you. Just keep your mouth shut Brad. Everything will be fine.” Skewer assured.

“Who are they? Are they actual police? Where are they taking us? The ship leaves port in an hour; I’ll probably get fired if I miss it!” Mac rambled on to avoid suspicion.

“Brad! Get it together, man. I don’t know anything more than you do, but panicking won’t help.” Skewer answered.

“Yeah, okay,” Mac responded before hissing in pain, “Damn, that hurts.I think one of those bullets hit me.”

“Turn, let me see,” Lee ordered and after examining the wound stated, “It’s a deep graze. It’ll hurt like hell, but you’ll be fine. But if you can play it up, we may be able to escape.”

“Play it up how?” Mac asked already disliking this idea but unsure how to stop it.

“Just moan and wallow around in pain.” Lee advised.

Mac did as requested while Lee, Skewer, and Choi all started yelling for help until Jack and Sam banged on the back of the van doors.

“What’s the problem in there?” Sam yelled.

“We need medical You all shot our messenger!” Lee hollered back.

“Yeah, then that ugly Cyclops slammed me into back of this van on my injured shoulder. I’m going to sue…ahh!” Mac yelled sounding very much in agony.

Jack and Sam exchanged a look at Mac’s use of the code word. Had Mac’s cover somehow been blown? They shrugged and aimed their weapons toward the inside of the van.

“Alright, the kid can come out slowly. We have two trained assault rifles aimed into the back of the van. If we see any other movement, we won’t hesitate to open fire and end the whole lot of you.” Jack advised hoping Mac wasn’t actually injured.

As soon as the back van doors opened, Sam and Jack observed Mac mouth the word ‘escape’ and immediately readied themselves for the attempt. Mac was in position to hop out of the van, when Lee shoved him toward Jack who instinctively side-stepped out of the way allowing Mac to land hard on his bad shoulder. Sam had her rifle ready and easily squashed the escape as Mac laid writhing in pain. Jack slammed the van door closed and immediately moved to Mac’s side.

“Damn Mac. Where are you hurt?” Jack asked.

“Right shoulder blade was clipped by a bullet. Then took a couple of good hits; one against the side panel inside the van and the other just now on the pavement. It’ll be fine once the pain passes.” Mac answered through gritted teeth.

“Alright, well we’ll get it cleaned and dressed it so it doesn’t get infected.” Jack stated undoing Mac’s cuffs.

“Yeah, that’ll probably hurt for awhile with any movement of your right shoulder or arm.” The medic declared having finished dressing the wound.

“Alright Mac, how about I cuff your hands in front so it’s not as painful?” Jack offered.

“No, they’ll suspect something is up.” Mac answered.

“Alright, then you should take a couple of painkillers at least.” Jack stated holding out the pills.

“Fine.” Mac replied snatching the pills and dry swallowing them.

Jack was putting the cuffs back on Mac when Matty approached, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I was just cuffing Mac to return…” Jack began to explain.

“…Oh no you don’t. This is over. I’m not going to risk him being made or further injured. We’ll let on like you escaped. Hurry back to the ship and I’ll send Exfil when you dock in Boston. I obviously can’t transport you home on the same plane we're taking the prisoners on. Oh, but go ahead and send me your after-action report in the next 24 hours.” Matty instructed.

“Got it.” Mac replied before sprinting back toward the ship, ignoring the pain shooting through his shoulder as he ran. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac had smartly been working on his after-action report in his down time throughout the mission, so he only needed to add the takedown details and easily met Matty’s deadline. That left two more days at sea before the ship would dock in Boston. 

Matty was surprised when Mac’s 63 page after-action report was not only the first submitted but in her inbox before they landed in L.A as she whispered fondly, “Way to over-achieve there, Blondie.”

Matty had already made a show of chewing Jack and Sam out over the loss of one of their prisoners, but needed to keep up the charade, “Alright. Do you think you can handle watching them while I arrange for backup to transport them to interrogation since you idiots can’t be trusted to do your jobs!?!”

“Boss lady, I’m telling you that kid was lightning, there one second and gone the next.” Jack replied feigning irritation. 

“I don’t care if he was Zeus himself. Just watch the prisoners and try not to let anymore escape, huh!?!” Matty bit back before exiting the plane.

The tact team was leading the prisoners through the halls of Phoenix when a familiar voice caught Skewer’s attention. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of the man he’d known as Waiter Joe Lykins speaking with someone he called Jill. Skewer’s eyes narrowed as the puzzle pieces fell into place. Apple Pie had been poisonous all along and he needed to dispose of him before the others realized it too and endangered Skewer and his family. 


	9. Chapter 9

**New Rules: Part 5**

It had been 48 hours and the team was no closer to identifying the leader of the North Korean spy ring. Matty, Jack, Riley, Bozer, Sam, and Jill all sat in the war room pouring over transcripts of interrogations, call logs, recordings, and dossiers of each of their prisoners and known associates.

“Damn, I would have thought a traitor would be easier to flip.” Bozer commented.

“This is odd. According to these records, little Darlene successfully completed two years worth of swimming lessons.” Riley mused.

“Well experienced swimmers drown all the time and the girl was only six.” Jack dismissed.

“Here’s another strange tidbit. When Skewer call his wife after being arrested, he referenced their dog. Only they don’t have a dog.” Jill added.

“Are you sure?” Matty asked.

“Yes, according to her medical records, Lorraine is terribly allergic.” Jill replied.

“Alright, play us the call.” Matty requested.

“Hello?” Lorraine answered the phone.

“Hey babe, it’s me. I’m afraid I’ve been detained and won’t be home for dinner.” Skewer advised.

“Are you sure? I made your favorite dessert.” Lorraine replied.

“I do love your pie, but I’m afraid it can’t be helped.” Skewer responded.

“Well you know I’m watching my figure and Darlene doesn’t like apples so what am I supposed to do with it?” Lorraine sassed. 

“Just feed it to the dog. I know it’s a terrible waste, but it can’t be helped.” Skewer advised.

“Fine, but I expect you’ll make it up to me!” Lorraine stated.

“With my undying love and loyalty Sweetie. I’ve got to go now. Give Darlene a goodnight kiss for me.” Skewer answered before disconnecting the call. 

“Maybe they’re talking about a neighbor’s dog?” Bozer offered.

“No, they live in an upscale apartment building in D.C. that doesn’t allow pets.” Riley confirmed.

“And the way he delivered and then repeated the phrase ‘it can’t be helped,’ it had some other significance.” Sam added.

“Do you think it’s just a coincidence that the dessert in question was apple pie? I mean wasn’t that also the code name Skewer gave Mac?” Jill asked naively causing the rest of team’s hair to stand on end.

“Undying love and loyalty… damn it, it’s Lorraine. The answer was in front of us the whole time.” Matty cursed.

Meanwhile in Boston, Mac and a couple other lifeguards had just been released from duty after draining and cleaning the ship’s pools. The passengers had long since disembarked, but crew often had other chores to finish up before they were dismissed. Mac was about to head down and retrieve his go bag when his phone chimed. He stopped to check it while the other lifeguards headed below deck.

Mac positioned the phone in the sunlight so he could read the preview of Jack’s text from the locked screen, ‘CYCLOPS!!!’ 

Suddenly a shot rang out sending a bullet through Mac’s phone, the force propelling both Mac and his phone overboard into the Boston Harbor.

‘What the hell?’ Mac thought as he swam toward cover, the saltwater irritating his shoulder wound.

Mac surfaced under the docks and quietly coughed up the water he’d inhaled from his unexpected dive into the harbor. Mac wasn’t sure who was shooting at him, but it had something to do with their latest mission if Jack’s text was any indication. Did his would-be assassin believe Mac had been shot and killed? The only thing Mac knew with absolute certainty was that he had more questions than answers. Mac’s phone was destroyed so he had no way to contact Phoenix. Luckily, Matty had already sent the Exfil instructions. A chopper would be meeting him at a small landing strip and take him to New York where he’d catch a plane with another Phoenix team returning to LA. Mac decided the safe assumption was that his cover had been blown and that the assassin believed he was still alive. Mac took a moment to get his bearings, where the ship was and the direction the shot came from. The water was cold in early October, but Mac knew it was too dangerous to surface nearby. Mac took a deep breathe and began his underwater swim a couple miles down the shoreline, ignoring the pain both the movement and saltwater caused his wounded shoulder. He was careful to ensure he was hidden under docks or behind buoys when he surfaced for air. 

When Mac felt he was far enough away, he surfaced and climbed out of the water. It was about 17:00, both the sun and temperature were beginning to drop. Mac’s teeth chattered and a nearby electronic display told him the temperature was 52°. The dripping wet t-shirt and cargo shorts he was sporting wouldn’t do much to keep him warm. The couple of years he’d lived in Boston as a MIT student proved advantageous as Mac stealthily navigated his way to Exfil. Mac had just come into view of the waiting chopper. He was about to step out of cover and make his way through the open field toward the waiting aircraft when shots rang out. Mac watched as several rounds from a sniper rifle were fired into the fuel tank and the chopper exploded. Unshed tears filled Mac’s eyes for the pilot’s life that had been taken. Mac held his position, waiting to see if he’d been spotted.

Back at Phoenix Jack was ranting, “What do you mean you don’t know if he got my text or not!?! Riley, this techie stuff is supposed to be your thing!”

“Your text went through, but I don’t know whether or not he saw it. His phone went dead seconds later. I’m not psychic, Jack!” Riley replied annoyed.

“Well we know from talking with the cruise-line that he finished up his work this afternoon, but he’s not on the ship and didn’t clear out his bunk.” Matty announced.

“So we don’t know anything other than he vanished? He may have been captured or even…” Bozer trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

“...Or he could be on his way to Exfil. I had a courier pick up his things and take to the chopper. We do know he hasn’t been missing long,” Matty offered as her phone began to ring, “Webber… What! What happened?... I see. Do you know how many were onboard?... I understand. Please let me know as soon as forensics is finished… Thanks.”

“Matty?” Jack asked, heart in throat at the half of the conversation he’d heard.

Matty sighed, “A sniper opened fire on Mac’s waiting Exfil chopper causing it to explode. The most recent update indicated only the pilot was aboard, but we won’t know for sure until forensics finishes their investigation.”

“This is a nightmare! We’re completely in the dark!” Bozer exclaimed.

“Not completely, we know no one is better in a tight spot than MacGyver. Until we have reason to believe otherwise, I think we have to trust in that.” Sam answered.

“Sam’s right. We need to have faith in our boy. The best way to help Mac is to focus our efforts on catching Lorraine and those trying to take him out.” Matty declared.

Mac let out a relieved breathe when the gunfire ceased after the explosion. He knew he needed to keep moving. Mac considered reaching out to Smitty or Frankie but decided against it, not wanting to endanger their lives. First order of business was to get some dry clothes and shoes; he’d lost his sandals in the water. He could sneak into the tombs and hold up for the night and regroup in the morning. He patted his pockets and realized he had both his pocket knife and his cover wallet with Brad’s ID and bank card. While it would alert Phoenix to his position, Mac knew it was too risky to try and take cash out considering someone else wanted Brad Turner dead. Having just watched a Phoenix chopper blow up, Mac wasn’t even sure it was safe to call the ranch. 

Mac slipped in behind a student entering a dorm and headed toward the laundry room. As expected, the room was unoccupied with dryers full of freshly laundered clothes. Mac went through the dryers only taking one article of clothing from each. He left with a pair of socks, blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, a navy hoodie, and a towel. He briefly considered taking a pair of boxer shirts, but decided he wasn’t that desperate. He went ahead and undressed and threw his wet clothes in a dryer. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed toward the shower. On the way to the bathroom he saw a few hats hanging on doors indicating the occupants of those rooms should not be disturbed. Mac snatched a Dallas Cowboys cap from one of the doors. After his shower, he dried off and dressed. He snatched a pair of navy Crocs that someone had used as shower shoes and a comb. He went back by the laundry to retrieve the clothes he’d put in the dryer and made his way to the tombs. Mac was relieve to see that Frankie’s make-shift living area was still intact. Additionally, he found an old backpack that someone had left. He swapped the jeans for his freshly dried boxers and stretched out on the old couch to sleep. He needed to get an early start in the morning.

After figuring out Lorraine was part of the spy ring, Phoenix quickly pieced together that she came from a family of radicals that were spearheading the business with North Korea. Phoenix agents swiftly rounded up the extended family and took Darlene into protective custody, leaving only Lorraine at large. After forensics confirmed only the pilot and Mac’s go-bag were on the chopper Matty had re-routed the agents in New York to Boston to search for Mac since they were closest, but the team hadn’t had any luck. Jack had left a message for Frankie, but so far she had not returned his call. Riley had been up all night running facial rec on every camera and phone in the greater Boston area, but had also come up empty.

Mac awoke and winced at the pain in his shoulder, “Yep, infection is definitely setting in.”

Mac dressed in the clothes he’d taken yesterday since his hunters wouldn’t be looking for those. He stuffed everything else in the backpack he’d found and took off. Even though the bus wouldn’t require ID, he couldn’t risk withdrawing money for bus fare in case Brad’s digital footprint was being monitored. He was going to have to hop a train or hitchhike. 

Jack jerked awake in his seat when his phone started buzzing, “Yeah, hello?”

“Hi Jack, it’s Frankie. I just got your message. Is everything okay?”

“Have you heard from Mac?” Jack asked desperately.

“Not recently, why?” Frankie returned.

“No reason, thanks anyway.” Jack responded.

“Don’t give me that. What’s going on?” Frankie asked sternly.

“Look, all I can tell you is Mac went missing in Boston yesterday. He had been undercover on an assignment and we believe the bad guys figured it out. Anyway, I just thought he may have reached out for money or shelter or…” Jack explained.

“...The tombs. Let me go check the tombs! I’ll call you back.” Frankie announced before disconnecting.

Jack slammed his first into the table, “The tombs! Damn it! Why didn’t I think of that last night.”

“It’s going to be okay, Jack.” Riley assured.

“You don’t know that! None of us know that! For all we know Mac has been captured or worse.” Jack worried.

Riley was about to respond when her computer started beeping.

“Did you get a hit on Mac?” Jack asked urgently.

“No, but I did get a hit on Lorraine Skewer from a Boston traffic cam.” Riley responded knowing it wasn’t the answer Jack wanted.

Jack examined the footage and blanched, “That’s a Remington Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle in the passenger seat.” 

“Stay on her location. I’m looping in the team in Boston for the arrest.” Matty advised.

About twenty minute later Jack’s phone rang, “Frankie, did you find him?”

“No. If he was in the tombs, he didn’t leave any trace.” Frankie responded dejectedly.

“Thanks for checking, anyway.” Jack offered.

“I don’t understand why he wouldn’t reach out if he was in trouble. Especially after he saved my life last year. I owe him.” Frankie pondered.

“I’m sure he just didn’t want to put you in any danger.” Jack answered confidently.

“Maybe… Just… Would you let me know when he’s found?” Frankie asked.

“Of course.” Jack promised.

“Thanks. I guess I should let you get back to the search. If I do hear anything, I’ll let you know.” Frankie offered.

“I appreciate that. Talk to you later.” Jack disconnected the call. 

An hour later, Phoenix agents had taking Lorraine Skewer into custody. Meanwhile, Mac was walking along the highway trying to catch a ride west when an blue sedan pulled over.

“Hey Brad, where you heading?” Fellow lifeguard Matt asked.

“Thought I’d try to catch a ride to California to visit some friends and maybe catch some waves.” Mac answered.

“Well, I can give you a lift as far as Kansas City. I’d love to have someone to split the driving with.” Matt offered.

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Mac agreed.

Taking shifts sleeping and driving, Mac and Matt arrived in Kansas City in just under a day. Mac was sleeping while Matt drove the last leg of the trip. 

“Hey man, I talked to my uncle about an hour ago. He’s a pilot and is taking a private charter to Los Vegas for a week. Anyway, his flight attendant just bailed on him and the gig is yours if you want it. He knows you’d only be able to assist one way and will provide you the uniform. I figured since you’re trying to get to California and all that you’d be interested.” Matt explained after Mac woke up.

“Man that’s awesome. Thanks.” Mac agreed.

Matt laughed, “You might not be thanking me later. You’ll only have enough time to shower and change before the flight leaves. Also, these flights tend to be full of cougars who like to give attractive male attendants a hard time. I helped my uncle out with a flight once. Never again.”

“Great.” Mac responded dreadfully.

“Hey man, at least I warned you.” Matt responded as he pulled into the airfield.

“Is this your friend? Yes, I think he’ll keep my passengers happy.” Robert greeted.

“Brad, this is my uncle Robert. Robert, this is Brad.” Matt introduced. 

“Nice to meet you. Go ahead to that trailer. You can shower and change. The flight starts boarding in 25 minutes. The uniform is already laid out.” Robert instructed.

“Yeah, thanks.” Mac responded.

After Mac showered, he frowned as he examined the uniform. He had expected slacks, a button-down shirt, blazer, and maybe a hat. Instead, he found himself staring at a vest, briefs, short shorts, black dress shoes, and black socks. 

“Three hours. It’s just three hours.” Mac reminded himself as he donned his uniform thinking he looked more like a stripper than a flight attendant.

After 18 hours of interrogation in Boston, Matty had order the Phoenix team to bring Lorraine to headquarters. Lorraine had no sooner been cuffed to a table in the interrogation room, when Jack barged in and Matty followed shortly behind him.

“WHERE IS HE!?!” Jack screamed.

“I don’t know who you mean.” Lorraine responded nonchalantly.

“I think you know exactly who we mean. Now, I’m tired of your games. Your entire family is in custody so I think it’s time you start thinking about your daughter’s future. I’m sure you know that some foster homes are better than others. I could make some calls on Darlene’s behalf if you cooperate.” Matty offered.

“Well ‘he’ is pretty vague, but if you’re referring to that sweet blonde slice of apple pie… Brad wasn’t it?... I think you’ll find him feeding the fishes in the Boston Harbor.” Lorraine answered coolly.

“You BITCH!” Jack yelled as he lounged for her throat and began to strangle her.

“Jack! Jack STOP!.” Matty called as she hit a panic button and had other Tact agents drag Dalton out of the room.

Jack was deposited in the observation room where the rest of the team had been watching the interrogation. Riley embraced Jack with tears freely rolling down her face. Bozer looked completely lost as Sam kept a hand on his shoulder. 

“If you killed our agent at the harbor, why go after our helicopter?” Matty asked careful to not mention Mac’s actual name.

“I saw the courier you sent to pick up his things. He betrayed us and tore my family apart. Why should his family receive any mementos to comfort them?” Lorraine responded appearing bored with this line of questioning.

Matty had to step out of the room to compose herself. It was bad enough Lorraine was claiming to have killed Mac, but Matty led Lorraine right to chopper and hence felt guilty about the pilot’s death. Matty also questioned her judgement to send Mac back to the ship instead of transporting him back to Phoenix, cover be damned. Matty allowed herself to slide down the wall outside of the interrogation room. 

Having witnessed the exchange, Jack gently came around the corner, “I know what you’re thinking boss lady, but Lorraine is the only person responsible for the lives she took.”

“I know, but…” Matty started tearfully.

“No buts... Sam says Lorraine is telling the truth about Mac. Is that your read too?” Jack croaked, his voice full of emotion.

Matty sobbed and managed a slight nod. Lorraine could stew in the interrogation room for awhile. Matty needed to take care of her family now. Matty sent the team home, but knew they’d all wind up at Mac’s place. Matty would join them shortly, but had to make a stop at Jim’s and give him the bad news.

Mac’s shoulder was screaming from all the luggage he’d lifted into overhead compartments. He could tell that he was flush, but wasn’t sure if it was fever from the infection or embarrassment from the numerous times he’d already been spanked, pinched, and ogled. The flight took off and Mac served their drinks. Although he never got entirely comfortable, he eventually relaxed a little into the role he was playing, even managing to flirt a bit with the ladies. The flight landed and he helped everyone with their bags, ignoring his protesting shoulder. All of the women tipped very generously. After the passengers had left the plane, Mac changed back into the jeans and t-shirt. Robert approached to retrieve his uniform and pay his flight attendant.

“Thanks for help man. I heard only good things from the ladies. Here’s my card. I’m always looking for talented flight attendants. I do charters all over the country.” Robert greeted handing Mac the business card and some cash.

“Um, yeah, thanks. I’ll keep it in mind.” Mac sheepishly accepted the card and cash.

“You’re just like that nephew of mine. You young fellows need to learn to enjoy your good looks while you still have them.” Robert shook his head and laughed walking away. 

Mac went into the airport and bought himself a late lunch. He now had enough money to rent a car or buy a plane ticket to L.A., either way he’d have to use his cover ID. The flight would only be an hour and Mac was anxious to get back and make sure his team was ok so he elected to fly. After all, his would-be assassins were probably still on the East Coast and may not even be digitally tracking Brad Turner. After landing in L.A., Mac took an Uber to Phoenix. It was only 14:30, but he couldn’t find Matty or any of his team. Then again, he had made it back to L.A. two full days earlier than he’d figured so they probably weren’t expecting him back yet. He decided to head down to the lab and type up the amendment to his after action report. He begrudgingly included the lungful of water he’d taken from the Boston Harbor, but elected to gloss over some of the details regarding the trip from Kansas City to Los Vegas. Mac submitted his report four hours later. He stretched and winced as his shoulder pulled. He decided to head down to medial for his post-mission examination. 

Meanwhile, at Mac’s house, Matty and the remains of her favorite team had all unplugged. Matty knew she’d have to send out an announcement to all of Phoenix but that would keep until tomorrow; telling Jim had been heart-wrenching enough for one day. Right now, she and her team just needed each other and alcohol to numb the pain of their loss. 

“Alright Mac, that’s a nasty infection you’re sporting and I’m guessing painful too. I’m prescribing oral antibiotics which should also take care of anything you may have picked up in the harbor. I’m giving you a muscle relaxer and 10mg Lortab for pain too. Use the pain medication; it’ll help. Besides, I’m taking you off work for the next couple of days. I do want you to monitor your temperature and come back in if you spike a temperature of 103°or higher. Otherwise, I’ll see you two days from now for follow-up.” Dr. Pierce advised.

“Thanks, Doc.” Mac replied, relieved to not be admitted.

Mac arrived home at 22:10 to find Matty, Jack, Riley, Bozer, and Sam passed out drunk. Judging by the volume of beer and other bottles laying around his deck and living room, it had been a hell of a party. Mac quietly picked up the loose bottles and took out the trash. He then covered his team mates with blankets and set the coffee machine to automatically brew at 06:00, knowing his friends would be needing it in the morning. He decided to take his medicine, Lortab included, and go to bed himself. The next morning Mac’s alarm went off at 05:00. Mac moaned and immediately turned it off, regretting not remembering to do so the night before. Mac dozed off and on for the next hour before deciding to give up and get a shower. He gathered his things and made his way to the bathroom, noticing all his friends were still out. Riley awoke first, moaning and cradling her head in her hands from the massive hangover. Matty, Jack, Bozer, and Sam followed suit. 

“Whoever made the coffee, thank you!” Riley stated as she noticed the aroma of coffee and headed toward the kitchen.

“Kudos to whoever cleaned up last night too. I really appreciate it.” Bozer added.

Matty groggily made her way to the bathroom to take care of business but heard water running and asked, “Who’s in the shower?”

Jack looked around and noticed everyone was accounted for, “We’re all here so my guess would be no one. We were pretty wasted last night; I bet we left it running.”

“Okay, I’ll shut it off.” Matty offered, opening the door.

If her brain wasn’t so foggy from the night of heavy drinking, Matty would have realized the mirror wouldn’t be steamed up if the shower had been running all night. Matty pulled back the shower curtain and both she and Mac yelped in surprise; it would be difficult to determine who was more shocked.

“Geez, Matty do you mind!?!” Mac exclaimed turning off the water, grabbing a towel, and quickly wrapping it around his waist as Matty grabbed him in a tight and very awkward, at least for Mac, hug.

The commotion had drawn the attention of the others who piled in on the hug seeing Mac alive and well. They all began speaking at once.

“Mac! You have no idea how good it is to see you!” Bozer gushed.  
“I can’t believe it’s really you!” Riley stated.  
“Yeah man, we thought you were fish food.” Jack added.  
“What happened? How did you get here?” Sam inquired.  
“WHY didn’t you let us know you were ok? We thought you’d been killed.” Matty demanded.

“Guys, I’m really happy to see you all and I’m sorry, I had no idea you thought I was dead. I promise to answer all of your questions, but um, would it be alright if I finished my shower and got dressed first?” Mac asked a bit mortified both at the thought that his friends had spent a day or two believing he’d been killed because Mac didn’t reach out and the fact that he was basically naked in the middle of a group hug.

Their responses all overlapped as they filtered out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, um, sorry.” Riley muttered  
“Of course.” Sam replied.  
“Let’s give the man some privacy people.” Bozer directed.  
“Man, it’s just so good to see you!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I guess, but hurry it up. I want answers.” Matty ordered.

Mac hurried and finished his shower and got dressed. He joined his friends in the kitchen and Jack immediately grabbed him in a tight embrace causing Mac to pale and wince as his shoulder pulled.

“Mac? You ok, buddy?” Jack asked concerned and he took a step back to look at his friend.

“I will be. The shoulder wound got infected, but Doc Pierce has me on antibiotics, muscle relaxers, and pain pills.” Mac responded.

“How did your shoulder get infected, Mac?” Matty asked.

Mac brought his friends up to date on the ordeal after docking in Boston, leaving out select details regarding the flight to Vegas. They filled him in on Lorraine and her family’s involvement in the spy ring. Throughout their conversation, Matty noticed that Mac couldn’t meet her eye contact.

“Mac, look at me. Is there something else?” Matty ordered.

Mac glanced her way before blushing and responding, “No Matty.”

“Oh Mac. Get over it! Do you really think you have any parts that I haven’t seen before? I may need to monitor all your showers from now on if you don’t quit inhaling water!” Matty blurted out causing Mac to redden as the others laughed. 

  


  



	10. Chapter 10

**New Rules – Part 6**

A couple of weeks passed and Mac had settled into a new routine. He still rose at 05:00, but immediately went to medical to be cleared. He mapped out a route through parks and streets around Phoenix for his morning run. He had to make the loop twice to match the distance of his former running path, but it ensured he’d never be too far away should Matty summon him to work. Mac would then shower in the Phoenix locker room and make his way to a nearby diner for breakfast. During the missions in Siberia, Azerbaijan, and the Bermuda Triangle Mac started to relish being away on ops if only for the reprieve they provided from morning medical visits. Mac leisurely walked into Phoenix after returning from the diner when he received a text from Matty that he was needed in the War Room. He turned and strolled toward the elevator, confident that he’d be the first to arrive since it was only 07:40.

“Good Morning Matty.” Mac greeted upon entering the room.

“Well you’re certainly chipper this morning! That’s good. Let’s keep it that way.” Matty returned suspiciously pleasant.

“Okay. Something you want to share?” Mac questioned.

“Of course there is, otherwise I wouldn’t have called you in here. Now patience, we need to wait for the others.” Matty returned with just a trace of a smirk.

After everyone arrived, Matty clicked a button and an image a middle-aged, seemingly wealthy, Caucasian female appeared on the screen.

“Everyone, meet Lucille Castle. Matriarch of an up and coming criminal enterprise the five eyes have termed ‘The Opportunists.’ The group specializes in ‘for-hire smuggling’ and so far have been linked to jobs for internationally drug, terrorists, and human trafficking operations.” Matty explained.

“So she’s essentially started a private courier service that caters to criminals.” Riley summarized.

“Basically, yeah. And she’s exploiting unsuspecting civilians in the process. Her recruits consist of hard-working women who appear to have received a bad hand in life. Usually women between the ages of 40 and 60, often single mothers or victims of abuse with no more than a high school education. These recruits are just unsuspecting pawns and the ones that do start to put the pieces together are quickly disposed of.” Matty continued.

“By disposed of you mean...?” Jack questioned making a gesture of throat slashing.

“Correct. She and her recruits manage to avoid heavy scrutiny from security and customs by traveling via private charters including buses, boats, and planes. Homeland Security had an operative embedded with a charter company she frequented in New York, but the agent’s cover was blown. He was killed before he could link up with his handler and pass off the evidence needed to convict her; evidence that was not recovered. Homeland suspects a mole outed their agent and has requested our help to dismantle ‘The Opportunists.’ Castle cleaned house on the east coast and uprooted her operation to the Midwestern U.S.” Matty finished her overview.

“Okay so what’s the play here boss lady? Wait, don’t tell me you’re going undercover as one of her recruits!?!” Jack teased. 

“No Dalton, I’m not. Ignoring the reference to my age, we don’t even know how she picks her recruits so infiltrating ‘The Opportunists’ isn’t really an option. However, we do know that she’s taking a liking to a certain Missouri charter company that caters to women of a certain age. You, in fact, have an interview later this afternoon for an open pilot position at this company.” Matty answered.

“That’s great and all, but I don’t know how much Intel you expect me to be able to gather from the cockpit…” Jack began.

“…None actually. I just want you close as back-up. One thing this particular charter is known for is their handsome and attentive flight attendants…” Matty inserted.

“…Alright! This sounds like a job for the suave and debonair Double 0 Boz!” Bozer interjected. 

“Normally yes, you’d be a natural fit for this type of assignment. But it turns out that we already have an agent with a backstopped cover and an ‘in’ with this particular charter company.” Matty clarified, clicking the remote to reveal a selfie of a trio of older women around a barely dressed Mac.

A chorus of laughter erupted at the image as a beat-red Mac inched his way toward the screen’s electrical panel. 

“Touch that Blondie and I’ll have Riley set this image as the background for every computer in the building.” Matty warned.

“I definitely don’t remember this op. Was it before I started?” Riley asked Jack.

“Actually, I don’t recognize it either. When was this taken, Mac?” Jack questioned.

“After the Skewer op. I told you I served as a flight attendant to get from Kansas City to Los Vegas.” Mac mumbled, suddenly finding the floor fascinating.

“Yeah. I think you forgot to mention you were serving more than just drinks and pretzels there buddy.” Jack teased.

“That he did. Funny, I recall a very lengthy after-action report with addendum and somehow that detail was completely omitted.” Matty added.

“Respectfully, it wasn’t a mission critical detail.” Mac retorted.

“Oh, so you do know what a mission critical detail is? I wasn’t sure after reading some of your painstakingly detailed accounts of recent missions,” Matty nailed Mac with a glare before continuing, “So since Mac already has an established connection, he’ll go under as Brad Turner flight attendant…”

“…Man!” Mac whined as Matty continued.

“…Hopefully Jack will infiltrate the charter service as Hank Montgomery, but I will also be establishing myself as a regular client, Amanda Baxter to assist in this op…”

“Seriously? Is that really necessary?” Mac questioned.

“Yes it is. You need back-up in that cabin with you and, as Jack so graciously pointed out, I am the age appropriate option here. The fact that it makes you uncomfortable is just a fun bonus. Riley and Bozer, I need you all to work together to outfit us with discreet surveillance tech and then you’ll assist from the war room. Now, we’re wheels up in two hours. Get to work people!” Matty ordered.

Mac begrudgingly called Robert who was more than enthusiastic to employ Brad Turner starting at 08:00 tomorrow morning. Jack did secure the pilot position later that afternoon. Matty booked herself on the next excursion. Riley hacked the manifest and began to run backgrounds on the passengers, it wasn’t difficult to distinguish the recruits from normal charter clientele. Mac had been outfitted with a classic black watch that would hack and scan nearby devices; it was really the only accessory option given his limited uniform. All of the AV surveillance was left to Matty and Jack. As the flight began to board and the passengers began their usual antics, Mac briefly wondered if it’d be better to be back in that sewer with Murdoc. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

It had been a long, but productive couple of weeks of Intel gathering. After only three charters, the team was ready to move in on Castle. Despite the previous reprieves that missions had provided from the new rules, Mac didn’t find that to be the case this time around and was more than ready for this assignment to end. Even though Mac settled into a smooth Casanova façade to perform his undercover role, internally he’d been on edge every time he’d stepped onto the plane. Matty’s presence was especially unsettling for several reasons. The stress of his boss constantly being around was suffocating. Additionally his cover reduced him to little more than a sex object which was humiliating enough, but Matty seemed to be enjoying her front row seat to the show. Mac tried to convince himself that she too was just playing the role, but he couldn’t help feeling used and violated. Further Mac was already sweating which details to include in his after-action report since Matty was in field with first hand knowledge of the op. 

“Mac! Hey Mac!” Matty snapped drawing Mac out of his thoughts, “Geez Blondie, pay attention would you?”

“Sorry Matty. You were saying?” Mac answered fatigued.

“I was saying that this next charter to Seattle should be all we need to nail Castle. The boss herself is handing this drop so clearly it’s an important job, which is why we need to record the hand off and take Castle into custody. Now, we move as soon as the package changes hands. Got it?” Matty explained.

“Got it.” Jack confirmed.

“Yeah sure.” Mac added surly.

“Somebody’s in a mood today.” Jack commented.

“Man, whatever. Just don’t start with me!” Mac huffed.

“Hey Mac, I know the last couple of weeks haven’t been easy…” Matty began

“…Well they ain’t be all that hard either…” Jack interrupted.

“Jack, don’t…” Matty warned. 

“… What? They haven’t. All he’s had to do is stand around in his underwear letting that watch do all the work.” Jack teased.

“Oh, you think it’s just that easy huh? I’d like to see you have to endure hours of objectification and servitude. I’m been pinched, slapped, caressed, fondled… Women have rubbed lotion on me, sprayed me with cologne… I been subjected to stares, giggles, photos…” Mac replied hotly.

“Enough! We just need to get through this charter and bring this case to a close. Now Castle obviously isn’t taking any chances after the New York debacle. She only uses her recruits once and then they turn up dead of seemingly natural causes. However, now that we’ve connected the deaths to Castle, the medical examiner believes each was poisoned and is still working to identify the source. So I don’t need to tell you that we can’t afford for this to go sideways. Are we clear?” Matty interrupted.

“Yeah. We’re clear.” Jack confirmed.

After a pause, Matty asked, “Mac, are we good?”

Mac sighed heavily before responding, “No, I want to be pulled. I’ll vouch for Bozer to take my place with Robert. I can’t do it anymore. I’m exhausted.” 

“Oh come on Mac, use that big head of yours! You know that even the slightest personnel change could spook Castle and cause her to abort…” Jack began.

“…Jack, give us a minute.” Matty ordered gently, simultaneously cutting off the feed with Riley and Bozer.

“Yeah, okay.” Jack sighed given Mac a worried glance, before leaving Matty’s hotel room.

“Mac, let me first say that if you really need out, I’ll grant the request. You know, I was an operative once myself and I know the pressure that comes with having your supervisor in the field. Granted I didn’t have to complete the assignment half dressed, but you should know that your composure has been damn impressive because I have no doubt there have been times that it felt humiliating. I can see the toll this mission has taken on you and I should have pulled you aside earlier. I want you to know that when I’m in the field like this, I’m an operative same as you. I don’t want you to think of me as your boss or worry I’m constantly evaluating you because I’m not. That said, I won’t risk pushing you past your limits. So be honest with me, what’s going on with you?” Matty inquired.

“I don’t know, I guess you’re right. This whole op has been stressful and embarrassing. My nerves are frayed and frankly I do think it’s affecting my health. Recently, I’ve been constantly fatigued with an occasional bout of rapid heartbeat, dizziness, or nausea.”

“Alright. I’ll have the Phoenix jet bring Bozer out here to take you’re place. Why don’t you go talk to Robert and then get some rest?” Matty replied gently.

“No, Jack’s right. The substitution could bust up the op. I can finish this, Matty.” Mac answered.

“Mac, are you sure?” Matty asked.

“I am. I’m actually already feeling a bit better; I think it helped just to say it out loud. The last thing I want to do is risk letting Castle hurt more innocents.” Mac confirmed.

“Okay. I want you to head back to your room and get some rest. Send Jack back in on your way out.” 

“Will do.” Mac replied as he left, feeling a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Hey Matty, Mac said you wanted to see me?” Jack greeted minutes later.

“I need you to stay in here for a few hours. Watch TV or whatever, I don’t care. I’m worried about our boy. He’s wound pretty tight and needs to decompress. Hopefully he’ll be asleep when you go back to the room but if he’s not, just don’t hassle him.” Matty advised.

“Yeah, I wish I’d seen how this whole thing was affecting him sooner. You know, I’d have never teased him if…” Jack trailed off remorsefully.

“I know. I regret not talking to him sooner and maybe avoiding some of this. He actually confessed the stress has started to make him physically ill.” Matty confided. 

“Damn, I hate that. So we’re pulling him, right?” Jack inquired.

“No. I told him that I absolutely would if he needed it, but left the decision up to him. He elected to stay under, agreeing that it’s too risky to swap in Bozer.” Matty replied.

“I shouldn't have said that.” Jack stated, more to himself than Matty.

“Hey, it’s the truth and Mac knew it. I think he’d have arrived at the same conclusion whether or not you’d said it aloud.” Matty consoled. 

“Maybe, but still…” Jack trailed off.

“What’s done is done. Let’s just keep a close eye on him tomorrow.” Matty redirected.

“You’ve got it.” Jack agreed.

After a couple of western movies, Jack returned to their room to find Mac sound asleep. It was only 20:30, but Jack laid down and watched Mac sleep until he drifted off himself. 

Mac drug himself out of bed the next morning, still tired but not stressed and anxious like he had been. Jack was up by the time Mac came out of the shower.

“Hey man, you feeling okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry about my little breakdown yesterday.” Mac answered.

“Hey, you don’t ever need to apologize for keepin’ it real. In fact, I’m sorry for hassling you about… Well you know.” Jack replied.

“Oh come on. You know I can take a little teasing here and there.” Mac dismissed.

“I know, but I can be like a dog with a bone sometimes. I took it too far and I’m really sorry.” Jack apologized.

“Don’t sweat it. We’re good.” Mac smiled. 

“Good deal. How about we go and disband a smuggling ring?” Jack returned.

“Yeah, sounds good. And then I want to burn this damn uniform.” Mac joked.

“Hey man, believe it or not, I can relate. When I worked under Matty at the CIA, we were in the field together in Mexico and I ended up having to chase down a target while not wearing pants myself.” Jack confessed.

“Ah, so that’s what she was referring to after the Siberia op when she mentioned having seen your ass before.” Mac deduced. 

“Yeah anyway, my point is that you’re not alone. So if you need to talk, I’ll listen. Seriously, no jokes, I’m here for ya.” Jack offered.

“Thanks man. Right now, I just want to get this op over with.” Mac replied.

“Alright. Just know the offer stands anytime. Let’s get to it then.” Jack announced.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

A few hours later found Jack, Matty, and Mac a little over an hour into the flight to Seattle.

“The toxicity on the recruits just came back. The victims were dosed with large amounts of thallium. It’s unclear how it was administered.” Bozer advised over coms.

“Hey guys, this doesn’t make any sense. According to the intel Mac’s watch just pulled from Castle’s phone, the meet is in Cheyenne Wyoming about 30 minutes from now.” Riley informed.

Since neither Mac nor Matty were in a position to respond, Jack stated the obvious while Robert was away from the cockpit, “That’s not possible. This is a direct flight to Seattle. We’d only detour from our flight plan for some sort of an emergency.”

“Uh… guys… I think I’m the emergency.” Mac replied having stepped into the lavatory.

“What did you mean, you’re the emergency!?!” Jack asked frantically as vomiting is heard over the coms.

“I’m guessing that I was also somehow exposed to thallium. Oh damn, I feel awful.” Mac moaned.

“Mac, what are your symptoms?” Matty whispered heading toward the back lavatory.

“Sweating, nausea, abdominal pain, racing pulse, labored breathing. If I don’t get to a hospital and started on Prussian Blue soon, I may not survive this.” Mac advised gravely.

“Hey, you okay in there?” Matty gently knocked on the door finding it wasn’t latched.

She slid open the door to find a ghostly pale Mac crumpled on the floor. She’d never seen him so miserable, not even when he was sick with double pneumonia, and she worried she might actually lose him.

“Oh god, are you okay? Somebody help him, this man needs a hospital now!” Matty exclaimed loudly drawing the attention of several passengers and Robert who had been making his rounds. 

“Hey Brad, what’s going on?” Robert asked.

“Not sure, it just hit me all at once. Can’t breathe.” Mac rasped. 

“Okay, let’s get you strapped into a seat and we’ll make an emergency landing and have an ambulance waiting.” Robert declared helping Mac up off the floor and into a nearby flight crew seat behind a curtain in the back.

“Would you stay with him? I need to go make the arrangements and help land this thing. Try to keep him upright to help with is breathing.” Robert addressed Matty.

“Yeah, of course.” Matty readily agreed taking the seat next to Mac.

Mac addressed Matty once they were alone, breathe wheezing and labored, “None of the passengers would disembark in Cheyenne so the exchange will happen on the plane with one of the EMTs that come aboard.”

“Hey, how about you just focus on staying alive and leave everything else to us?” Matty gently urged.

“Kay.” Mac wheeze and began coughing harshly. 

“Bozer, Riley, I want a separate emergency medical team nearby. There’s no telling if the team Castle had lined up will even be legit EMTs. Loop in TSA and local PD, I want back-up on standby outside the tarmac. I want secure transport to the nearest hospital ready and waiting.” Matty directed.

“Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts. We’ll be landing in Cheyenne Wyoming for a medical emergency. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.” Robert announced over the intercom.

“Jack, I want you out of that cockpit and ready to assist as soon as this plane is stopped. Riley and Bozer pull Sam from interrogations and get on a jet to Cheyenne. We’re going to have to debrief everyone onboard after this goes down.” Matty ordered.

“Gonna be… sick again.” Mac gasped and Matty got an emesis bag in front of him just in time.

“Shh, easy there Mac.” Matty soothed, softly running a hand through his hair.

Mac seemed to become more and more disorientated. After the plane landed and was coming to a stop, Mac started moaning, eyes glossed over, head rolling around aimlessly on his shoulders.

“Hey Mac, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Mac asked concerned.

“It’s just so hot. Mom, why is it so hot?” Mac mumbled as his body went limp and then quickly began convulsing. 

Matty jumped up and pulled open the curtain to seek help since she couldn’t ease Mac to the floor herself. The plane had just stopped and both Jack and Robert rushed out of the cockpit and headed toward Mac. Jack’s heart caught in his throat seeing Mac mid-seizure. They unbuckled Mac and got him to the floor. Matty slipped her lap under Mac’s head to protect it from thrashing against the floor.

“Hank, go open the door and direct the EMTs in.” Robert ordered.

“Yeah, on it.” Jack confirmed, hating to leave Mac’s side but knowing he needed medical attention fast.

Jack stayed by the entrance allowing the EMTs to pass and proceed down the aisle. Both Jack and his tie clip camera caught the quick smooth exchange between Castle and the second EMT.

On a Phoenix jet, Riley, Bozer, and Sam were rendered speechless seeing the footage from Jack and Matty’s hidden cams of Mac’s seizure. 

“Riley, can you confirm video of the hand off?” Jack asked struggling to stay focused on the mission himself.

“Uh yeah, sorry, video caught it all.” Riley choked out.

“Send in the other medical team now. Jack move on Castle. I’ve got the EMTs.” Matty ordered.

Jack drew his gun and headed to Castle, “Lucille Castle, you’re under arrest for smuggling, murder, and attempted murder. Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them,” Jack announced weapon trained and when he was within whispering distance he continued, “Or don’t. Give me a reason to end you.”

“What the hell is going on here? Why are you arresting the EMTs? Brad needs their help!” Robert urgently asked.

“Captain, I promise to explain everything. Right now, all you need to know is this is a federal operation. These EMTs and that passenger are under arrest. Here comes the actual medics now to get this man to the hospital. Unfortunately, you and your passengers will have to remain here to be debriefed. First though, we need get the patient and prisoners squared away. Please just sit tight.” Matty stated.

The second medical team started an IV in Mac whose seizure had ceased, packaged him up, and started to move him out. Jack met Matty’s eyes with the silent question. In that moment she wanted nothing more to grant his request to go with Mac, but they had a scene to contain and prisoners to guard until Phoenix back-up arrived. Sadly she gave a slight shake of her head indicating the negative. Jack sighed, he understood the logistics, as much as he hated it, he’d be of more use here than sitting in a hospital waiting room. 

An hour later the prisoners had been moved to separate TSA holding cells inside the airport. Jack had just arrived from securing the plane having left a TSA officer to ensure all the passengers remained onboard until they could be debriefed. He joined Matty just outside the holding area and noticed an all-too-familiar haunted expression in her eyes. It was a look he’d worn many times courtesy of Mac.

“Hey, you okay there boss lady?” Jack asked.

“Not really, no. I’ve never seen him that bad off. I mean, I’ve seen things that would terrorize most people. I’m a highly trained operative and director of a clandestine government organization, but I’ve never been so petrified as when he started to seize. I just felt so…” Matty trailed off searching for the word.

“Helpless. Yeah, I know the feeling.” Jack supplied.

“Yeah, helpless.” Matty agreed.

“Do we have any updates?” Jack asked hopeful.

“His blood work confirmed thallium poisoning and they’ve started him on Prussian Blue, but it’s a waiting game to see how he responds. Riley discovered a hack of the charter company’s scheduling system several days ago. It seems Mac was targeted because he was scheduled to work this flight. Base on his labs, we suspect he was dosed sometime on the last charter flight. We’re reviewing what footage we do have and running a cross check between passengers on the last two charters against Castle. I suspect it was administered topically through some lotion or cologne he was doused with, but can’t rule out inhalation. The only good news is that I’m pretty certain he didn’t ingest the poison which apparently is the most lethal method of administration. Also, Mac’s been admitted under the cover Brad Turner. I see no reason to change that since his cover is still intact.” Matty rattled off her update.

“Yeah, I get it. If we expose his cover, we’ll have to debrief Robert on both this op and the Skewer op since Brad Turner was previously known to him.” Jack surmised.

“Exactly, glad we’re on the same page. Riley, Bozer, and Sam should be here in the next 30 minutes. When they arrive, you can go on to the hospital. I’ve had local PD set up a security detail just in case we’ve missed something, but I’d feel better if you were there too. Really, I’d feel better if I was there, but one of us has to stay and I know given the choice he’d want you with him. I want regular updates on his condition, good, bad, or unchanged. You understand me?” Matty instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jack answered, “and thanks.”

Fifty minutes later found Jack heading for the ICU bay that a nurse had directed him toward. Jack rounded the corner and slid open the glass doors to Mac’s room. The sight that greeted him stole his breath away. He steadied himself in the door frame, sucking in breathe and slowly exhaling trying to calm his rising panic. Jack had been completely unprepared for what he found in that room. 

  


  


  



	11. Chapter 11

**New Rules: Part 7**

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated and taking slow deep even breathes, the way he’d instructed Mac so many times before. When he felt some strength and composure return, he opened his eyes and tentative loosened his grip on the door frame. Assured his legs were going to hold, he proceeded to the chair by Mac’s bedside. Mac was white as a sheet and unsettling still surrounded by a barrage of machines, tubes, and wires. Jack recognized most of it: IV, restraints, ventilator, blood pressure cuff, heart monitor, catheters… Jack winced in sympathy. Jack studied the items he’d never seen before. Opposite the IV arm, tubes were carrying blood from Mac’s arm through a machine filtering process and back again; Jack assumed it was dialysis. Mac’s head seemed to be covered with a net of sensors with wires running to some computer thingy; must be monitoring brain activity, Jack figured. Having examined the scene, Jack let out a low whistle pulling the chair closer to Mac.

“Damn Mac, you look… Well, like one of your wacky science experiments.” Jack whispered brokenly.

A nurse arrived and confirmed everything Jack knew and suspected after he explained that an agent would have to remain with Brad Turner at all times until he could be debriefed and should be kept apprised of his condition. She also advised that the coma was not medically induced, but rather the result of the seizure and the patient was on anti-seizure and blood pressure medication in addition to Prussian Blue to deal with some of the side effects of thallium poisoning. She explained that the dialysis treatment would be every other day and last about four hours per session. The restraints would be removed after the dialysis treatment but they couldn’t risk him waking up and struggling since that could damage the artery they had accessed and cause major blood loss.

Jack’s phone beeped the moment the nurse left the room and he read Matty’s text, ‘Update now Dalton.’

Damn if Matty didn’t have incredible timing. Jack dialed the phone and relayed what he’d found out. In return he was told that Phoenix discovered Castle had planted another person on the last two flights Mac had worked. Unlike the other recruits, Tiffany Wellington was a wealthy privileged 55-year-old lady who had lost her only son to a drug overdose after cutting him off years before because of his habit. Castle had used this fact to manipulate Wellington to dose Mac with a thallium laced cologne under the guise of a mother wanting to reconnect with her son; the spray was supposedly to remind him of her scent and get him thinking about dear old mom before she initiated connect. It had been a carefully constructed and well orchestrated ruse. Matty explained that Sam had extracted this information from Wellington after she started exhibited symptoms of illness and that Mac had in fact been dosed again on the most recent flight. Matty went on to advised that Wellington had cardiac complications from the poison and died in route to the hospital.

“Anyway, Bozer should be there soon. I had him accompany Wellington in the ambulance.” Matty finished. 

“Yeah, he’s here. I’ve got to go Matty.” Jack hung up and moved to Bozer’s side just in time to keep him from hitting the floor. 

“Slow deep even breathes, okay?” Jack directed.

Bozer followed Jack’s instructions and mumbled, “Sorry, I just didn’t expect…”

“…It’s okay, Boz. I get it.” Jack interrupted helping Bozer to a chair.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Thirty-six hours later, Mac became aware of a throbbing headache. He was surrounded by the smell of antiseptic and could hear dull beeps, hums, and some sort of pump. Next came the realization that something was lodged in his throat, he tried to take a breathe but couldn’t. Mac panicked a moment, believing he was choking, before his mind pieced together that he was intubated. 

‘It’s okay. Slow deep even br… Right, the machine has that covered.’ Mac thought.

Mac instead focused on matching the rhythm of the ventilator, it seemed unnatural but soon he adapted. He cracked open his eyes and scanned the room. It was dark but he made out Jack sleeping slouched in a nearby chair, so it’s night. He could tell he was in a hospital room, but not Phoenix Medical. Mac wanted to delve more into his surroundings, but his energy was quickly waning. He drifted back into unconsciousness.

Jack jolted awake and searched the room for the source of his sudden alertness, but found nothing out of place. No alarms were sounding and Mac laid quiet and still on the bed. Jack kept watch for another forty minutes before feeling assured enough to go back to sleep.

The next morning, the doctor advised that the monitors showed a return to normal brain activity overnight indicating the patient is returning to consciousness, but they couldn’t predict when he’d wake up. It didn’t matter, that news in itself was enough for the team to set up shop in the ICU waiting area. If there had been room, they’d probably have camped in Mac’s room, two visitor limitation be damned. 

A few hours later found Mac about a quarter of the way through his second dialysis treatment. The throbbing headache again bringing him out of slumber. Mac took in the sound and scents around him and allowed himself to breath with the ventilator. Mac slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Mac surveyed the room seeing a haggard Jack and Matty engrossed in their cell phones. Mac noticed his medical bracelet identified him as Brad Turner and wondered what happened with the op. Mac perused the medicines hanging on his IV pole recognizing the heavy metal treatment, blood pressure meds, and anti-seizure cocktail.

‘When did I have a seizure?’ Mac thought continuing to search his surroundings, ‘Well that explains the tightness pulling around my head and the EEG monitor.’

Next Mac realized he was in restraints and began scanning for the reason, eyes landing on the dialysis machine. Mac quickly asserted that they’d be monitoring his kidney output which meant a catheter. 

Mac did a quick inventory, ‘Great, penile and rectal catheters,’ Mac thought trying to decide if that was better or worse than the alternative of diapers and bed pads. 

A nurse had come in to jot down Mac’s vitals and noticed the patient was awake, “Well hi there, blue eyes.”

Mac’s eyes moved to meet her gaze as Jack and Matty quickly leaned over the bed.

“Ma…” Jack stopped himself from uttering his friend’s name, “…Man, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Mac’s eyes looked down toward the tube protruding down his throat and the nurse smiled and pushed the call button, “I’ll have a doctor come in and we’ll take that out. You know, most patients panic and fight the vent.”

Mac nodded his understanding and the nurse continued, “I’m going to raise you up and unfasten these restraints, except for your left arm. We’re filtering toxins out of your blood and we don’t want to pull the lines out of that artery by you moving your arm, okay?”

Again Mac nodded his understanding. The doctor arrived and, after much coughing and gagging from Mac, successfully extubated his patient. The nurse gave Mac some ice chips to help with the soreness. 

“Can you tell me your name?” The doctor asked causing Matty and Jack to exchange a worried look.

“Brad Turner.” Mac responded hoarsely, directing a slight wink at his friends.

“Do you know where you are?” The doctor continued.

Mac shook his head slightly, “Hospital. Not sure where?”

“Cheyenne Regional Medical Center,” the doctor supplied and continued, “Do you remember what happened?”

“Not really. Ahh…Head hurts.” Mac rasped, his voice fading quickly.

“On a scale of 1 to 10…” The doctor began.

“…eight.” Mac ground out unable to suppress the moan or deep pain lines that followed.

“Alright, I’ll have the nurse give you something for the pain. You are suffering from heavy metal poisoning and had a seizure, but in time I think you’ll make a full recovery,” the doctor explained and tracked Mac’s eyes to the other occupants before continuing, “These are federal agents and they are here to protect you.”

The nurse injected the syringe into Mac’s IV. The pain medication work quickly and Mac was asleep almost instantly.

“I’m sorry. I know you have questions of your own for Mr. Turner, but I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait a bit longer. Letting the pain get out of control will only prolong the recovery process.” The doctor explained to Matty and Jack.

“Of course, we understand.” Matty responded graciously. 

After the medical staff left, Matty and Jack shared a relieved hug. Their boy was going to be just fine. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac  
  
The next time Mac woke he heard Bozer and Riley talking softly, so quietly he couldn’t make out the conversation over that regular blips of the heart monitor. Mac scanned the room and realized that the dialysis machine and EEG were gone. Mac supposed he should announce his presence. 

“If you insist on talking while I’m trying to sleep, you could at least do so loud enough for a guy to ease drop.”Mac joked in a crackly voice, instantly bringing his friends to his side.

“Hey Mac, glad to see you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Bozer greeted.

“Are you in any pain?” Riley quickly added.

“Lousy and yes.” Mac succinctly answered their questions.

“I’ll have the nurse bring you something.” Riley responded reaching for the call button.

Mac caught her hand and rasped, “No, not yet.”

Bozer fed Mac a spoonful of ice chips and explained, “Matty forced Jack to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They’ll be back any minute.”

“Good,” Mac responded relieved Jack was being taken care of, “Castle?”

“We got her.” Riley assured.

Mac nodded, saving what little voice he had left.

“I’ve gotta tell ya, I was hella scared seeing that live feed of your seizure and then…” Bozer trailed off when Mac squeezed his hand.

“We all were. We’re just glad you’re going to be okay.” Riley confirmed taking Mac’s other hand.

Matty’s familiar voice was heard coming down the hall, “Dalton, I said I wanted you to eat a meal not inhale one!”

“Yeah well…” Jack’s argument died in his throat seeing Mac awake and looking at him, “…Mac! How you feeling brother?”

“Lousy and in pain, but he won’t let us call the nurse.” Riley tattled.

“Really, and why is that Blondie?” Matty asked as sternly as she could muster.

Mac looked at Jack, “Needed to see you all,” then turned to meet Matty’s eye contact, “Thanks for having my back up there.”

Matty nodded her understanding, “Apparently, you still need me to have your back,” Matty declared deftly pressing the call button, “We’re all fine. Now, stop worrying about everyone else and take care of yourself. That’s an order.”

The nurse arrived and immediately addressed Mac, “Mr. Turner, are you in pain?”

Mac nodded and the nurse quickly moved to administer the medication before reprimanding the rest of the room, “Alright, I know you have a job to do but my patient comes first. You’re being here is a courtesy. Only two guests are to be in the room at any time. If you can’t follow our rules, leave your number and we’ll call you when the patient can be interviewed.”

“Sorry, we got carried away. It won’t happen again.” Matty promised.

“See that it doesn’t.” The nurse huffed and waited for Bozer and Riley to filter out the room before leaving herself.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Over the next couple of days, Mac’s pain gradually decreased and he was able to stay awake for longer periods. Mac had said goodbye to Riley, Bozer, Matty, and Sam that morning. They had to get back to Phoenix to assist in other ops. 

The nurse had just unhooked Mac from his third dialysis treatment, “Alright Mr. Turner, as long as your eGFR remains normal, this should be your last dialysis treatment. What do you say we get those catheters out and work on getting you up and around a little bit?”

“Yes, please.” Mac responded happily.

“Wanting to leave us so soon?” The nurse teased.

“Being confined to a bed is making me stir crazy!” Mac confessed as the nurse worked to remove the catheters.

“So I’ve gathered. Alright, we’re going to take this nice and slow. You’re going to feel very weak, but we’re only going to the recliner. Physically therapy will start coming tomorrow to help you build stamina. Until PT has cleared you, you are to push that call button every time you need or want to get up. Got it?” The nurse explained.

“Of course.” Mac replied knowing Jack wouldn’t allow him to get up without assistance regardless of whether or not he pushed the button.

“Good. You ready?” The nurse asked as another nurse joined them.

Mac nodded and let the nurses to help him to his feet. Mac wobbled and had to lean heavily on the nurses. Jack got to his feet, not liking how pale and sweaty Mac was becoming. Mac shuffled slowly toward the recliner, feeling on the verge of collapse the entire trip. Mac sank down gratefully after the nurse helped him turn around. His legs felt like he’d just run a marathon and suddenly he felt embarrassed at how weak he’d become and mumbled an apology.

“Mr. Turner, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t think you fully appreciate how sick you’ve been and what your body has endured. Frankly your recover has been impressive. Most people wouldn’t be back on their feet for at least another week. Don’t be so hard on yourself, this will take time.” The nurse responded. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Mac replied letting the recliner out.

The nurse positioned the call button nearby, “Alright, you hit that when you’re ready to get back up.”

Mac nodded and the nurses left. Moments later Mac was out like a light. Jack took a blanket from the bed and gently laid it over Mac before positioning a pillow under his head. Mac awoke a couple hours later with an urgent need that he didn’t want to ask the nurses to assist with. He looked over to see Jack had dozed off in a chair across the room. Jack looked spent and Mac frowned not wanting to wake his friend. Mac was no idiot though, he knew he’d never make it to the bathroom without help and it couldn’t wait. 

“Jack” Mac whispered loudly.

Jack stirred awake.

“Jack” Mac whispered again.

“Hey Mac, what’s up?” Jack asked wiping a hand down his face.

“I need… um… some help getting to the bathroom.” Mac confessed.

“Yeah man, I’ve got you.” Jack replied coming to Mac’s side. 

Jack helped Mac to the restroom and supported his weight while he took care of business. Then he guided Mac back to the bed.

“You’re looking pretty peaked. I think you should lay down for awhile.” Jack urged.

Mac nodded his agreement feeling exhausted. Jack settled Mac back into bed and he was fast asleep. The nurse returned twenty minutes later and stopped short puzzled to find the patient back in bed.

“He um… nature called and he didn’t want… he asked for my help instead.” Jack explained. 

“I see. That was very kind of you. Let him know that there are male nurses available next time the issue arises.” The nurse responded as she checked Mac’s vitals.

Jacked nodded his understanding and the nurse left. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

A week passed. Mac continued to get stronger, although Jack felt he was pushing himself too hard. Mac had been moved to a regular hospital room a few days ago and was told he’d be discharged in the early afternoon. Mac’s spirits were high as he finished his breakfast and Jack rambled on about Mac doing too much too soon. There was a knock at the door. Mac looked up to see Matt and Robert.

“Hey!” Mac greeted motioning them in.

“Hi Brad. How you feeling?” Matt asked.

“Much better. I’m getting outta here soon.” Mac announced happily.

“That’s great!” Robert responded then turned to Jack, “Agent Dalton, isn’t it?”

“Just Jack is fine.” Jack confirmed.

“I’m surprised you’re still here…” Robert began.

“…Protective detail. Brad’s an important witness and we’re not taking any chances,” Jack explained and added with a wink, “Besides, the kid’s really grown on me.”

“Yeah, he’s a good kid,” Robert replied then addressed Mac, “You want a lift to Missouri? You don’t have to come back to work until you’re ready.”

“Actually, I’ve decided to go back to LA. After this, I’m ready to start looking for that desk job.” Mac covered.

“Well, I can say I blame you after what you’ve been through. This should help get you started in LA.” Matt added handing Mac a large envelope.

“What’s this?” Mac asked.

“The ladies from the Seattle flight all sent get well cards and donations for your care and recovery.” Robert explained.

Mac blanched as he started to open the cards each containing hundreds of dollars in cash. “Please give them all my thanks. This is incredibly generous. Of course, I’ll be sending thank you notes once I’m settled. Oh, um, the nurses had to cut off your uniform and I think the police took it as evidence. What do I owe you for it?”

“Don’t worry about it. How are you getting to LA? We’d be happy to fly you.” Robert offered.

“Thanks, but I’m told Jack has already arranged secure transport.” Mac explained as Jack nodded his confirmation.

They visited for a couple of hours until the physical therapist arrived, “Alright Brad, you ready for your final evaluation.”

“We’d better leave you to it. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything or just to chat.” Robert announced.

“Yeah, thanks for everything.” Mac answered.

“Bye Brad, take care man.” Matt waved as they left.

Later that afternoon, their plane touched down on the Phoenix runway. 

“Finally, I can’t wait to get home!” Mac stretched.

“Yeah about that, Matty called while you were napping in flight. She wants you checked over by medical first.” Jack announced.

“Are you kidding me? I was just… never mind. Let’s just get this over with.” Mac huffed.

After a thorough exam and the results of Mac’s blood and urine tests, Doc Pierce confirmed, “Alright Mac. I’m satisfied that you’ve recovered. I’m recommending you take tomorrow off and then you may return to work, but I don’t want you in the field yet. We’ll reassess in a few days. Oh, and Director Webber asked that you stop by her office before heading home.”

“Yeah, got it.” Mac confirmed.

Mac and Jack stepped off the elevator to find Riley, Bozer, and Sam waiting to greet them. They exchanged hugs before Mac stared down the hall toward Matty’s office. In Mac’s experience, being called to the boss’s office was never a good thing.

“Hey bud, go ahead and get it over with. We’ll be waiting to take home after you’re finished.” Jack encouraged.

Mac rapped on the door and heard Matty’s, “Come on in, Mac.” 

“Hi.” Mac greeted feeling he’d walked into the spider’s lair.

“Relax Blondie. Close the door and have a seat.” Matty beckoned.

‘Said the spider to the fly.’ Mac mused as he sat down across from Matty before responding, “What’s up Matty?”

“We need to have a serious talk Mac.” Matty responded sternly.

Mac gulped, “Okay, I’m listening.”

Matty sighed heavily, “You must be exhausted so I’ll get straight to the point. I know that you attributed your initial symptoms to stress and anxiety. Frankly, it really concerns me that you were wound so tightly that you thought it explained physical ailments. You know those feelings should have been reported immediately, especially since you believed it was making you sick. This is a high burn out profession and we take your mental health very seriously. Mac, why didn’t you come to me?”

Mac sighed, but didn’t answer instead looking down at the floor.

“Have you reached your limit Mac? Are you finished with this line of work?” Matty asked hesitantly.

“NO! I just… it’s… I don’t…” Mac trailed off unsure how to explain.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what the problem is Mac.” Matty gently urged.

Mac chanced a glance toward Matty and was met with genuine concern and worry. In that moment, Mac just crumbled breaking out into full blown sobs. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the realization of what he’d put his friends through. It definitely was the last thing he needed to be doing if he wanted to convince Matty he was of sound mind. Matty walked around the desk and extended a box of tissues towards Mac with one hand, resting the other on his shoulder. 

Mac took a tissue and focused on slow deep even breathes, allowing himself to regain composure before he responded, “I’m sorry Matty. It’s been a long day. Can we finish this another time?”

“So you can carefully craft a narrative to explain your behavior? Hell no! I want the raw truth and I want it now. So honestly, what’s going on with you?” Matty returned determined to get to the bottom of this.

Mac sighed heavily, eyes roaming around the room. He identified seven different ways out of the office, despite its one door and one window. He sighed again. Getting out of the office wouldn’t help his predicament; in fact, it would probably make it worse. 

‘They say the truth will set you free, well here goes.’ Mac thought and steadied himself for the conversation ahead. 


	12. Chapter 12

**New Rules: Part 8**

Matty sat quietly behind her desk and waited. She was determined not to speak until she felt certain Mac had nothing left to say. Ten minutes passed without a word. She sat calmly while Mac seemed to focus on his breathing. 

“It’s just… a lot.” Mac offered.

‘Finally!’ Matty thought, but just nodded for her agent to continue.

“It’s not so much one thing as everything.” Mac clarified.

Matty remained silent using body language and eye contact to encourage Mac to elaborate.

“There’s the search for my dad. It’s so cryptic and sometimes it keeps me up at night.” Mac confessed.

Matty nodded her understanding and waited.

“On top of that… Well… I know how this is going to sound, but your ‘new rules’ aren’t helping matters. Not only do I have to get up earlier, but I’ve had to completely alter my morning routine to ensure that I can get cleared before work and be close enough to Phoenix in case of an early call. I spend hours agonizing over the level of detail in those damn after-action reports. And frankly, the post mission FULL examinations are just humiliating. I know I screwed up awhile back, but more often than not your rules just feel punitive.” Mac admitted.

Matty eyed her agent carefully. A lot of the tension had left his body, but there was definitely something else. She tilted her head and stayed quiet. 

‘Man, wasn’t that enough. Does she really want me to just bare my soul here?’ Mac wondered as Matty analyzed him and then sat quietly giving him the floor. 

He sighed and continued, “Then, there’s Bozer. I feel responsible for bringing him into this life. If something happens to him… it’ll be my fault. He’s my best friend and I’ve endangered his life. I should have cut ties long ago. He’d probably be on some set directing a movie right now. I just… I try to keep everyone safe but I can’t shake the feeling that one day I’ll fail and it’ll be Bozer, Jack, Riley, you, or someone else I care about that pays the price.” 

Matty watched his muscles carefully as they melted into his chair, ‘Yep, that’s everything,’ she thought before she spoke, “Oh Mac, that’s more than anyone should try to carry around. Alright, let’s start at the beginning and go down your list. There isn’t much I can do to assist in the search for your father, but I can listen. If it’s keeping you up at night or you just want to talk something out, I’m here anytime. Really anytime, I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night. Got it?”

Mac smiled seeing her complete sincerity, “Yeah, got it. Thanks Matty.” 

Matty continued, “Good. Now as to the ‘new rules’ that you’re not so keen on. I think we can both agree that your after-action reports have been painfully detailed. I still want all mission critically details and a full report of any injuries or incidents, but how about you do us both a favor and ease up on trying to paint the mission with your words?”

“I can do that. Sorry if I went overboard.” Mac offered.

“Oh, you know full well you went overboard! I also know you did it deliberately, a sort of mutually assured destruction tactic. You thought if you made it just as miserable for me, I’d call the whole thing off.” Matty accused.

“Guess you called my bluff on that one.” Mac smirked, of course Matty had been on to him.

“You bet your ass, I did. As for the post mission exams, I still want you to get any injuries checked out after assignments, but I suppose the full physicals aren’t necessary. However, for the time being, I still want you to continue to be cleared for duty in the mornings…” Matty explained.

“But…” Mac started to interrupt but Matty’s glare killed his argument.

“Mac, the fact that you didn’t immediately report feeling unwell on the last op is why I feel this is still necessary. Until I can trust you to tell me when you’re not fit for duty, the morning clearance stays in effect. Understood?” Matty clarified.

“Yes, Matty.” Mac accepted.

“Good. As for Bozer, no one is forcing him to work here, but I’ve had some similar concerns regarding his lack of experience. I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m sending him through the clandestine operative training program two weeks from now. As you know, agents that don’t pass the course, don’t remain operatives. It’ll be tough, I designed the training after all, but I think he can do it and he’ll return a fully trained operative.” Matty advised.

“That sounds great, Matty. Thanks!” Mac responded enthusiastically.

“As for keeping everyone safe in the field Mac, you should know that’s not just on you. You’re part of a team, each member of which carries that burden. Besides, you’ve already failed miserably at that task.” Matty stated.

Mac’s mouth gaped open recalling times when his teammates have been injured in the field trying to settle on which incident she’s referring too.  
“See Mac, you also need to take care of yourself. Otherwise, you’re useless to everyone else. You can’t always be the martyr. Let the team take care of you sometimes. I know on some level you know this is true, but you’re the first to fall on the sword when things go bad. Frankly this tendency is concerning enough to call into question your future as an operative. Your life matters too Mac. Nobody in that hallway wants you to die so they can live. If you don’t believe me, go ask them. I want you to talk to a professional…” Matty explained.

“A therapist!?! No way!” Mac interrupted.

Matty sighed, “Perhaps ‘want’ was a poor word choice. Mac, I’m ordering mandatory counseling sessions to try and get at the root of this issue. It’s for your own good. Let’s say... ten sessions?” 

“Two.” Mac negotiated.

“Six, I’ll meet you halfway.” Matty offered.

“F…” Mac began.

“…If you say four, I’m going back to ten.” Matty warned sternly.

“Fine, six sessions.” Mac groused. 

“Excellent. We have a doctor on contract who works out of her home office. No one at Phoenix besides myself and Doc Pierce will know you’re going to counseling unless you tell them. Don’t worry, everything you discuss will remain confidential. We’ll get a progress report with prognosis and recommendations at the end, but it won’t contain specific details of the sessions. How about I set up the first session for tomorrow? I’ll text you the time and address.” Matty suggested.

“Yeah, might as well.” Mac reluctantly agreed.

“Good. Now get out of here and get some rest Blondie. You look like hell. Oh, and send Bozer in next. I need to tell him about spy school.” Matty dismissed.

Four heads turned the moment Matty’s door opened. Jack observed his friend, he looked odd like he was both weary and relaxed at the same time. He shook off the perplexity as Mac approached.

“Alright! Let’s get you home bud.” Jack greeted.

“Yeah man, you were in there awhile and you looked dead on your feet before whatever just went down in that office.” Bozer added, his curiosity hoping Mac would share the details.

“Sounds good, I just want to go home and sleep. Oh but Matty wants to see you in her office. We’ll just wait out here for you.” Mac advised.

“You’ll do no such thing! Jack, take him home. I’ll be along shortly. Oh and Mac, if you ratted me out to the principal there’s going to be hell to pay.” Bozer winked at Mac, the private joke lost on Jack, Riley, and Sam.

Mac smirked and easily replied, “Hmm, I do still owe you for that… whole escapade. Perhaps, I should go talk to Matty again.”

Mac had turned and started to stroll back toward Matty’s office. 

Bozer bolted to get in front of his friend and stop his trajectory stating, “Nah, I’d better not keep the boss waiting,” before vanishing into the office and closing the door. 

Mac shook his head an amused smile on his face.

“What was that about?” Riley asked more than a little curious.

“Nothing really, just an old debt.” Mac replied with a sly smile.

“Yeah well, we’ll get to the bottom of that later. Right now amigo, you’ve got a date with your mattress.” Jack said guiding Mac toward the elevator.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Eve Rainwater stumbled through the French doors of Dr. Sarah Godfrey’s office completely exhausted. It had taken her most of the night to dig the shallow grave the doctor now occupied, then there was the matter of replanting the displaced flowers from the bed. 

“Well, you always told me I was worthy of the life I wanted. That life just doesn’t include being institutionalized again,” Eve sighed heavily before turning over the framed photo she’d been addressing, “Hey, I finally chose me.”

Eve caught her reflection in the mirror, she was covered in dirt and sweat. She snatched a trash bag from the kitchen on her way upstairs to the master suite to shower. The doctor was supposed to be leaving for vacation tomorrow so she wouldn’t be missed for a couple of weeks and by that time Eve planned to be miles away. Having showered and procured a change of clothing, Eve carefully stowed her old clothes and the towels she’d used in the trash bag making sure to wipe down everything she touched. She’d cleaned up the office the previous evening before it was dark enough to to start digging. There wasn’t much blood, just a few scrapes from the scuffle before she managed to strangle Dr. Godfrey. Regardless, she headed back to the office to give the place a once over before fleeing the scene. She mopped the floor and cleaned around all the doors. She was wiping down the photo frame when a ding from the computer drew her attention. 

‘Appointment Reminder in 30 minutes – 9:00-10:00 AM. New Patient: A. MacGyver,’ the alert read.

Eve clicked the attachment, just for the perverse curiosity of someone else’s problems. 

‘Wow, he’s cute,’ She thought as she continued to scroll through the briefing.

She found herself relating to his story, ‘Abandonment issues…. mother died when he was five… at age 10 his father left… lack of regard for personal health and safety.’

‘Godfrey must have some security clearance,’ Eve noted reading that the patient was actually a spy for the U.S. government.

The fifteen minute appointment reminder popped up and Eve realized, ‘Shit, I’d better get out of here,’ at the same time the doorbell rang.

“Okay, it’s okay Eve. He’s a new patient. He has no idea what the doctor is supposed to look like. You’ve been in therapy since you were a teenager, you can pull this off. You need to buy those two weeks which won’t happen if the doctor misses an appointment.” Eve mumbled to herself. 

She stashed the picture of the real Dr. Godfrey in the desk drawer, checked the calendar to confirm the doctor had no other appointments scheduled, straightened the skirt of the dress suit she’d taken, and headed to the front door. 

“Mr. MacGyver, sorry to keep you waiting. Please come in! Can I get you some coffee?” Eve greeted the man at the door.

“No, thank you. And it’s just Mac.” Mac responded having step into the foyer area.

“Alright Mac, let’s get started then. Shall we?” Eve stated, motioning for Mac to follow in the direction of the home office. 

Mac observed the doctor. She appeared to be in her mid 40s with wavy light brown hair, green eyes, and a slight tan. Mac frowned noting the date on her diploma would actually indicate she was in early 50s, but then he dismissed it assuming either she looked young for her age or she skipped some years of schooling. 

‘I’ve got to get ahold of myself. The doctor’s been vetted by Phoenix. I’m just nervous.’ Mac thought to himself.

“Please, have a seat. Why don’t you tell me what brings you here today?” Eve encouraged as so many therapists had done for her over the years. 

It was strangely freeing in a way. Having someone to talk to that wouldn’t… no, couldn’t share anything he told her. Mac relaxed and found it was nice just to vocalize some of his thoughts and feelings out loud. He had expected the doctor would give him a bunch of advice or diagnose him with some psychological disorder, but instead she just asked questions letting him draw his own insights. She did have this way of looking at him that was off-putting though, like she could see right through him. 

“What’s the matter?” Eve asked sensing Mac’s discomfort. 

“It’s… nothing. It’s probably just in my head.” Mac admitted embarrassed.

“Well, that is kind of my specialty so why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” Eve winked.

“It’s silly really. On the last mission, I was… well on display so to speak…” Mac began.

“Yes, I read the brief.” Eve admitted, wishing she’d been served by Mac.

“Well.. now when you look at me… I feel like you’re studying me physically. I mean, obviously you’re not. But I can’t help feeling… violated.” Mac hurriedly confessed.

“It’s okay Mac. Therapy can make any person feel vulnerable, naked even. It’s not surprising that you associate that vulnerability with your recent experience. I think this is a good place to end today,” Eve assured, “I see that you have five more mandatory sessions left. Would you like to go ahead and scheduled our next meeting?”

Eve knew it was risky, but she found herself attracted to Mac and completely able to relate to him. She’d never felt such a strong connection with a man before.

“Well my schedule can be a bit unpredictable. Besides I was told you were heading off on vacation for a couple of week.” Mac hedged.

“I was, but the recent hurricanes have changed my plans. On the bright side, I actually bought the trip insurance. My next couple of weeks are pretty flexible so how about you give me a call when you know your availability. I think we should meet a couple times a week to capitalize on today's progress. Oh, and I want to give you a prescription for Trazodone. Take it at night. It’ll decrease anxiety and help you sleep better.” Eve replied handing Mac both one of the doctor’s business cards and a prescription she quickly wrote out on the doctor’s prescription pad. 

“Thanks. How about we go ahead and schedule for a couple of days from now? I’ll call if anything comes up.” Mac agreed, deciding to go ahead and get these mandatory sessions over with. 

“9:00-10:00 again?” Eve asked.

“Sure.” Mac confirmed.

“Alright, I’ve got you down. Oh and Mac, try the pills. They will help.” Eve encouraged. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

The team noticed a difference in MacGyver. He seemed well-rested, relaxed, and healthy. Jack had been the first to comment on it after just the second therapy session.

“Hey man. I’m not complaining, but what gives?” Jack asked.

“What do you mean?” Mac returned puzzled.

“I mean, you’re different. Good different… more carefree.” Jack clarified.

“You really want to know?” Mac blushed slightly embarrassed.

“Yes, I really do so I can make sure you keep it up. Now spill!” Jack insisted. 

“Last week, when Matty called me into her office… she… um… she ordered that I undergo mandatory counseling.” Mac confessed looking away.

Jack was not about to derail Mac’s progress by letting him feel ashamed; he positioned himself in front of Mac and waited for eye contact before responding, “That’s cool man. I’m glad it’s helping you.”

“Yeah, the doc even gave me a script to unwind and sleep at night. Although, her gaze it off-putting, like she’s studying me inside and out.” Mac elaborated with a shutter.

“Well in a way, I guess she is. Besides, it seems like a small price to pay since it’s clearly working. You know, she may just fix that big brain of yours yet.” Jack teased lightly with a scruff of Mac’s hair.

“Yeah, she’s good. There might even be hope for you… Nah, probably not.” Mac joked right back, quickly stepping out of reach in a mock fleeing gesture.

“Gee, thanks.” Jack laughed having caught up and given Mac a playful shove. 

Jack reacted so positively, that Mac went on to tell Bozer, Riley, and Sam who had all be very supportive. Another week passed and Eve had just ended her fourth session with Mac. She enjoyed hearing about his missions. The story about capping the wellhead fire in Nigeria was so hot it took all her restraint not to jump Mac there and then. Eve further loved being able to just listen and be there for him. She was completely obsessed. She needed more time with the man, but the real Doctor Godfrey had a full schedule booked next week. An idea occurred to Eve and she began sending out emails from the doctor claiming to have picked up a virus on vacation and pushing all the appointments back a week. Mac smiled as he left the residence of Dr. Godfrey. He had the day off and was treating his team to dinner at a steakhouse tonight. He owed Jack for using Jack’s heart to save democracy in Ecuador; he also wanted to thank Bozer and Jill for finding and returning Jack’s stolen property. Plus, Bozer will be leaving for spy school tomorrow so it provided an opportunity for everyone to wish him luck. It was a beautiful California day and Mac decided to go for another run. He intended to run the trails around his house, but out of habit he found that he’d driven himself to Phoenix. 

‘Well, why not?’ Mac thought as he headed to the locker room to change before hitting the route he’d mapped around the Phoenix.

Mac was just rounding the bend through a local park when he saw a hooded figure knock an elderly lady down and take off with her purse. 

Mac ran to the lady and helped her up, “Are you okay?”

“Please, you have to help! I’m changing banks and decided to cut through the park. He just took off with my life savings!” The women sobbed.

“Alright, I’ll try to catch him. Have someone call the police.” Mac advised. 

He grabbed a nearby jump rope off the ground before he took off the direction the theft had run. As he ran he snatched a rattle from a passing baby carriage and a toy shovel out of a sandbox and tied each item to one end of the rope. When he was in striking distance, he whirled the rope toward the guy’s feet. The rope tangled around the thief’s legs causing him to fall and allowing Mac to catch up. Mac then secured the purse and used the rope to bind the guys hand behind his back. Forcing him up, Mac began to walk the guy back toward the crime scene to return the purse.

Officers Wright and Powell were surrounded by three enraged parents and a frantic elderly woman.

“Alright, let me make sure we’ve got this straight. There’s a man running through the park snatching purses from women and toys from children with a civilian chasing after him. Does that sound about right?” Office Powell summarized.

“There he is! That’s him!” The four victims spoke at once indicating a couple of men approaching, one apparently restrained and being lead by the other.

“You did it, you got my life savings back! Thank you!” The woman cried embracing Mac with a hug.

“So this is the man that stole your purse?” Office Wright confirmed.

“Yes, that’s him.” The woman said indicating the man in custody.

“Well this is the man that took my baby’s rattle!” One mother offered indicating Mac.

“And Joey’s shovel.” Another father added.

“And Mary’s jump rope.” The other mom finished.

“Yeah, borrowed actually. I needed the shovel and rattle to weight the rope and allow me to trip up the thief,” Mac explained as he untangled the toys and returned them to the parents, “Sorry, there wasn’t really time to ask.”

“Well, I guess it was for a good cause and no harm was done.” Joey’s father conceded. 

“Yeah, I suppose.” The mothers agreed.

Each returned the toys to their children and scattered. 

“Alright, I’ll get him to the car and read him his rights. How about you finish taking their statements?” Officer Powell said to his partner having cuffed the would-be thief.

Officer Wright finished taking the victim’s statement and arranged for another officer to escort her to the bank to safely deposit her money.

She then turned to Mac, “I remember you. Mr. Commitment from the highway, a few months back. Right?”

“Yeah, not my best day. I did thank you for the water, didn’t I?” Mac admitted.

“You did. Glad to see you’re feeling better Mr…” Office Wright inquired.

“MacGyver, but please just call me Mac.” Mac answered.

“Okay Mac. I’m Officer Mackenzie Wright, but I suppose you can also call me Mack. Everyone does.” Mackenzie added lightly.

Mac finished giving his statement and took a shot, “So Mack, could I get your number and take you out sometime? I’d like to see if we have more in common than just our name.”

“Sure, I’d like that.” Mackenzie replied and jotted her number down on a sheet of paper and gave it to Mac.

After returning to the Phoenix, Mac immediately programmed the number into his phone and synced his contacts to the cloud. He then showered, changed, and headed home to have a light lunch, saving most of his appetite for tonight. 

Later that evening, Mac and all his friends were gathered enjoying a delicious meal that for once Bozer didn’t have to prepare. They were laughing at something Jack had said, when Mackenzie walks by their table in a jaw dropping black dress.

“Mac? Hi! Long time no see.” Mackenzie joked.

“Wow, you look incredible! I hope you’re not stalking me. I’d hate to have to file charges.” Mac teased right back having stood to greet her.

“Hey man, if someone who looked like that was stalking me. I definitely wouldn’t be complaining.” Jack whispered aside to Mac.

Suddenly realizing they weren’t alone, Mac stumbled through introductions, “Sorry Mack, these are my friends, Jack, Bozer, Riley, Matty, Samantha, and Jill. Everyone this is Mackenzie.”

“Please, it’s just Mack. It’s nice to meet you all. Well, I’d better be getting to my family. My sister and her husband are wanting to break some big news tonight and she’s already texted me three times to see where I’m at,” Mackenzie announced before addressing just Mac, “Oh and Mac, don’t forget to call me and finalize our plans.”

“Mac & Mack. That’s adorable man! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” Bozer inquired after Mackenzie had left.

“Because I’m not… well not yet. We met awhile back, but only recently ran into each other again. We haven’t had our first date.” Mac answered.

“Well you need to get on that. I have a good feeling about that one.” Jack encouraged.

“Hey Mac, isn’t that the cop who…” Matty began.

“…Officer Wright. Yeah.” Mac confirmed cutting off Matty’s inquiry.

“I thought she looked familiar. Mac, only you could meet someone while puking your guts on the side of the freeway.” Sam laughed.

Much to Mac’s chagrin, Matty and Sam caught the rest of the group up on Mac & Mack’s first encounter. When Mac got home that evening, he did call Mackenzie and make a date for the upcoming weekend. Mac took his Trazodone and went to bed smiling. It had been a good day and Mac drifted to sleep easily with the belief that things would only get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things considered, I think I was pretty kind to Mac this go round. For anyone that I lost, Officers Wright and Powell first appeared in New Rules: Part 1. 


	13. Chapter 13

**New Rules: Part 9**

Mac & Mack smiled at each other as their dinner conversation reached a natural loll. 

Not wanting it to get awkward, Mac said the first thing that came to mind, “You know, I was surprised you actually gave me your number. I mean basically all you knew about me was that I puke on the side of highways and steal toys from children.”

‘Oh man, that was a stupid thing to say! I need to cover now.’ Mac thought as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

“Of course, apprehending that bad guy probably didn’t hurt.” Mac added quickly. 

Mackenzie got serious and said, “Actually, going after that thief was reckless and dangerous. You got lucky. From now on you should leave those matters to trained professionals. You could have been hurt or killed. What if that guy had a gun? So no, if our park encounter was all I had to go on, I would have turned you down flat.”

Now Mac was completely perplexed but couldn’t finish formulating his question, “Then why…”

“…Because anyone who could manage a smile and joke as miserable as you clearly were feeling when we first meet, is someone worth getting to know.” Mackenzie winked.

“So why’d you decide to became a cop?” Mac asked changing the top.  
  
“It’s a long story. Maybe when we know each other a little better. How about you tell me about your work at the think tank? What did you do today?” Mackenzie redirected.

‘I broke into a private residence and stole a valuable piece of art. I’m sure that would go over like bang busters!’ Mac thought ruefully to himself.

“Well, we work on all kinds of interesting projects, but unfortunately I can’t really discuss any of it.” Mac answered.

“Proprietary, got it. So work’s out, why don’t you tell me about your family?” Mackenzie asked.

“You’ve actually met them at the steakhouse. I mean, they’re not family by blood, but they are the closest thing I have. What about you? What was the big news your sister wanted to share?” Mac inquired.

“Oh, she and her husband are expecting their first child! I’m going to be an aunt.” Mackenzie announced.

“That’s great! Congratulations.” Mac replied sincerely.

The conversation progressed from there and Mac & Mack had a really enjoyable evening that ended in a stroll along the beach. They discovered they shared a love of running and decided to run together in the mornings when their schedules allow. There was definitely a mutual attraction. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac was feeling really good when he walked up the path to Dr. Godfrey’s house the following Monday. He and Mackenzie had an excellent run that morning. Mac had slept better in the past couple of weeks than he had in years. Life was good and Mac was happy. Eve greeted him at the door and led him to the home office.

“Water?” Eve asked offering a bottle from the mini fridge.

“Thanks.” Mac accepted.

“So, how have you been doing overall?” Eve asked as she and Mac seated themselves.

“Really good, actually. My sleep has improved and I feel less stressed and just happier. You know, I had my doubts about therapy, but I think it’s helped a lot. So thank you.” Mac replied sincerely.

“That’s great! I’m glad.” Eve beamed.

“I’ve even met someone. I think she’s pretty special.” Mac added enthusiastically.

“Really?” Eve replied flattered, allowing herself to believe Mac was referring to her.

“Yeah, her name is Mackenzie and she’s LAPD. She’s beautiful, smart, funny! It’s still new, but she could be the one. It’s been awhile since I felt this way about another person.” Mac admitted.

Taking a breathe to calm her rising anger, Eve drew from advise she’d been given in the past, “Alright. Well, I’m a little concerned you might be moving too fast. You said yourself it was new. It think you should slow things down, maybe even take a break. Relationships are complicated and you’ve been making so much progress. I don’t want you to get distracted. Right now, you should probably just focus on yourself. I’ve seen relationships derail patients time and time again. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“Thanks doc, but I think I can handle it.” Mac dismissed, his mood dampened a little.

“I’m serious Mac. I…” Eve began.

“…Look, I’ll consider it. Okay? I don’t want to make any snap decisions.” Mac interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore about ending his new relationship.

Reigning in her anger at his stubbornness, Eve concedes, “Alright, we’ll revisit this at your next session. Why don’t you tell me how work is going?”

Eve really only half-heard anything else that Mac said after that. Her mind already churning for a solution to the Mackenzie problem. Mac’s tone definitely wasn’t lost on her though and after fifteen minutes, Eve ended the session early stating that it was clear they wouldn’t be making any progress today. Mac refused to schedule his final appointment and left. Eve frantically started going through her personal meds, the samples in Dr. Godfrey’s office, and the doctor’s medicine cabinets. Her personal history made her knowledgable about antipsychotics and Google would help her fill in the rest. 

When Mac returned to work, it didn’t take a genius to figure out his mood was much more sour than when he’d left. Of course, Jack immediately broached the subject. Mac huffed and relayed what the doctor had said about his relationship with Mackenzie.

“I don’t know, man. Doctor Godfrey may have a point,” Jack held up his hands in a surrender at Mac’s angry glare, “Now, I’m not saying you should stop seeing Mackenzie. I’m just saying there is wisdom in taking it slow. Get to know her better. Maybe you’ll feel the same way and maybe you won’t, but taking it too fast is dangerous. You might scare her off or one or both of you could get hurt. Honestly man, I think you’re over-reacting. I think the doc gave you some sound advice.”

Mac release a long breathe, “You’re right. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear and I didn’t react well. I should call the doc and apologize. I was pretty surly after that and she ended the session early. I declined to schedule my next appointment and stormed out of there.” 

“Yeah, you should take care of that. Then Matty wants us on a plane. We still have a ‘Tower of Blue Horses’ to return.” Jack announced.

Eve had already figured out the drug cocktail she intended to use when the phone rang and she recognized the number, “Doctor Godfrey speaking.”

“Hey doc, it’s Mac. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was rude and dismissive. I’m sorry.” Mac greeted.

Eve’s heart melted and she replied, “Thank you for that. I take it you gave some more thought to our discussion?”

“I did and I talked it over with a friend who helped me see you were only trying to protect me.” Mac confirmed.

“I was. So you’ve decided to take a break?” Eve inquired.

“No, not completely. But I am going to take it slow. Anyway, can I schedule my final session for this Thursday, say 9:00-10:00 again?” Mac asked.

“Sure, see you then.” Eve agreed.

Eve was half ready to throw her plan out the window after Mac’s apology, even though he planned to continue to see this Mackenzie woman. Then came the word ‘final’ and that was something Eve couldn’t reconcile. Eve needed Mac in her life and she would make sure that she had him.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“I can’t believe that actually happened again!!!” Sam laughed as Mac and Jack sat drenched in the back of the van after returning the stolen art. 

“Yeah well, it’s not my fault that these Richie Rich types think everything constitutes art, even walls and chairs.” Jack groused. 

“Oh no, that was hilarious, but I think we can all totally believe that happened again. I think Sam was referring to Mac taking in a lungful of water from that pool!” Riley clarified through her own chortling.

“Well, I wouldn’t have if Jack didn’t elbow me in the gut underwater.” Mac groused.

“Dude, I said I was sorry. The chlorine got in eyes. It was an accident.” Jack defended.

“I know, but it’s become a running joke amongst the medical staff. I even heard they were taking wagers on when it would happen again.” Mac huffed.

“Oh, it wasn’t just the medical staff that got in on that action man.” Jack confessed.

“Hey, that reminds me, I think I may have won!” Riley perked up.

Mac narrowed his eyes at her, “Et tu, Brute?”

“Don’t look at me! I gave you better odds than Jack, Jill, Bozer, or Matty. Sam was the only one that didn’t think it would happen again.” Riley admitted.

Just then Riley’s phone beeped with a video chat, “Why are your coms off? And why can’t I reach Mac or Jack’s cellphone? I need a sit rep,” then seeing the soaked occupants in the rear of the van Matty continued, “Don’t tell me. Jack triggered the alarm again.”

“You guessed it, first try.” Mac snarked.

“But we did managed to return the painting, so no harm done. They’re probably too busy scratching their heads trying to figure out who breaks in to return stolen art to even be looking for us.” Jack added quickly.

“Alright. I’m sending you Exfil coordinates. Anything else I should know?” Matty asked.

There is an awkward silence before Mac took a deep breathe and responded, “Yeah, I…”

“You want Mac?” Matty demanded after Mac trailed off.

“I’m fine, but I did take in a lungful of pool water.” Mac admitted sheepishly.

“I see…” Matty tried to maintain her composure, but the confession caught her so off guard that she burst into laughter.

In turn, the occupants of the van were overcome with renewed laughter. After a few moments, Mac even joined in before breaking off into a coughing fit which quickly sobered everyone up.

“Well you know the drill. Once you land, get checked out by medical and then report for debrief. Good job, guys.” Matty ended the video chat.

“You sure you’re okay, Mac?” Jack asked concerned.

“Really, I feel fine Jack. But don’t worry, I’m sure Doc Pierce will put me on a preventative course of antibiotics.” Mac answered.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Eve deleted the doctor’s back up files and then did a factory reset on her computer Thursday morning. The last couple of sessions, Mac had accepted the offer of water and Eve’s plan relied on him doing so again. She had prepared the water with a cocktail of antipsychotics and some Hyoscine to make Mac suggestible and easier to control. It would take a bit for the antipsychotics to kick in, but the Hyoscine should start to work as their session concluded. Mac did accept the offered water and everything was going according to plan. There was about twenty minutes left in the session when Mac’s phone chirped. 

‘Sorry to interrupt your head shrinking Blondie, but I need you back in the war room ASAP.’ Matty’s text read.

“Sorry, I have to go. It’s work.” Mac announced getting up before quickly responding to Matty’s text, ‘On my way, but this still counts as number 6.’

“Are you sure you can’t stay and finish the session. It won’t be long.” Eve tried.

“I’m afraid not, boss wants me to report immediately.” Mac answered.

‘Damn, I guess the Hyoscine hasn’t kicked in yet,’ Eve thought before replying, “Alright, well drive careful.”

“Thanks Doc.” Mac replied as he left.

As Mac was getting in his car, his phone rang with a video call. It was the secure Phoenix line.

“Matty?” Mac asked puzzle as he placed the phone in his vent clip and started the vehicle..

“Mac, I wanted to let you know there’s a wreck on the 405. You probably want to go through the city.” Matty announced.

“Alright, but that puts me 45 minutes away.” Mac stated, failing to notice the vehicle that began to tail him.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why we’re doing the debrief while you drive. Now listen up. I’ll make this short and sweet,,” Matty explained, “I’m sending you, Jack, Sam, and Riley to Panama City. A hacker that goes by the handle Hermes97 has created a program that will simultaneously crash a city’s electrical grid and all communication systems. I’m talking land lines, cell phones, Internet, radio, everything.. This program is currently up for auction on the dark web and our intel suggests the transaction will be completed electronically upon receipt of payment. I don’t have to explain the consequences of such a program falling into the wrong hands. Unfortunately all we know is that the auction is being hosted through a server in Panama City and ends in two days.”

“So we don’t know if this guy is even in Panama City?” Riley asks.

“No. Unfortunately, we don’t even know his real name. We’re assuming it’s a he based on the handle. This guy is good, like Riley good. So no coms. Mission critical communication only may be relayed through secured calls. You are to arrest this guy, shut down the auction, and bring that program back here. Leave nothing that would allow someone to duplicate or recreate it. Wheels up as soon as Mac arrives. Got it?” Matty advised.

After a chorus of affirmation, the call disconnected. Matty worked with the team in the war room to set up the secure channels while they waited for Mac. After another ten minutes, Mac was beginning to feel strange. His vision was blurry and he found it difficult to concentrate. After crossing the centerline and narrowly avoiding a head-on collision, Mac managed to pull off the road into a shopping center parking lot. Everything was confusing, but somehow he managed to dial the war room.

“Mac, what’s up?” Matty answered noting the caller ID.

“Hi, I uh… I don’t think… I’m going to make it there… anytime soon.” Mac announced disjointedly.

“Don’t tell me there’s another wreck. I hate LA traffic.” Matty replied while pulling up the current traffic grid on the screen.

“No it’s not that… I had to pull over... I…” Mac paused in his explanation.

“Car trouble?” Sam asked the group.

“No it couldn’t be. Mac would be able to take care of any mechanical issue. Besides, he keeps that Jeep in pristine condition.” Jack answered.

“…I’m not sure what’s happening. My vision’s blurry and I feel kinda weird… a little dizzy… everything’s foggy.” Mac finished.

“Do you have a lock on his cell signal?” Matty asked Riley.

“Yeah, he’s in a parking lot about 25 minutes from here.” Riley confirmed.

“Okay Mac, stay put. I’m sending a medical team to your location.” Matty advised.  
  
“Yeah… thanks… Matty.” Mac ended the call.

Matty was already on the phone, “I have an agent in distress and need a medical team sent to the coordinates that Ms. Davis will relay,” she then passed the phone off to Riley. 

“He did not sound good.” Sam stated.

“Jack, where do you think you’re going?” Matty questioned as Jack headed out the room.

“I’m going with the ambulance to get our boy!” Jack announced.

“No Jack, you’re not. You still have a mission to complete. Riley’s our best chance at stopping this sale and she’s going to need you and Cage to have her back.” Matty ordered.

“What about Mac?” Jack questioned hostilely.

“I’ll take care of Mac. You all have a plane to catch.” Matty responded gently.

“Fine.” Jack blew out a frustrated breathe, he hated these moments when he felt he had to choose between his kids.

“Mac, everything okay?” Eve asked, knocking on the driver side window of his jeep.

“Doc Godfrey. What are you doing here?” Mac asked loopy.

“Hey, you don’t look so good. Come on, I’ll get you to a hospital.” Eve suggested as she opened the driver door of his vehicle and realized the antipsychotics were taken affect sooner than anticipated.

“It’s okay… Help’s coming.” Mac declared.

“What do you mean help is coming?” Eve asked a bit panicked.

“Phoned… a friend.” Mac stated.

“Okay, well the sooner you get medical attention the better, right? I’ll call your friend back and let them know you already have a ride.” Eve explained.

“Sure… thing.” Mac agreed letting Eve help him into the back of an SUV.

Fifteen minutes later, Matty watched the plane lift off carrying her agents to Panama. Her phone immediately rang. She half expected it to be Jack asking for an update despite the limited communication order, but it was the medical team sent to retrieve MacGyver.

“How is he?” Matty skipped the formalities.

“I don’t know. He’s not here.” The medic advised.

“What do you mean he’s not there?” Matty barked alarmed.

“His vehicle is here, but there’s no sign of him. We’re looking around to see if he wondered off since you said he seemed confused, but so far nothing.” The medic relayed. 

“Alright. I’ll pull a team together and be there shortly. Keep looking.” Matty ordered and disconnected before stating to no one in particular, “MacGyver, I thought I told you to stay put.”

An hour later, Matty has agents doing a grid search and questioning people around the shopping center while Jill is scanning security footage from local shops for anything useful. Matty’s phone finally rings with the call she’s been dreading from Jack.

“Jack.” Matty greeted.

“How’s Mac?”Jack asked.

Matty sighed, she never liked having to give agents half-truths, “I don’t know anything yet. Now listen, there is a team of people working to help Mac. I need you to stay focused on your objective. I know you’re worried, but I need you to trust that I have this. Mission critical communication from here on out. Got it?”

“Will you at least let me know…” Jack began.

“…Everything critical to your mission and nothing else.” Matty interrupted and disconnected the call.

“Matty, you need to see this video.” Jill announced bringing a laptop over.

Matty watched as the camera showed Mac nearly causing a wreck by driving on the wrong side of the road before pulling off into the shopping center lot. Fast forward a few minutes and a white SUV pulls up next to the Jeep blocking the camera angle, stays for a few minutes, and drives off.

“Pull the plate for that vehicle. I want to know who owns it and where it’s at right now.” Matty barked.

Eve pulled into the double garage of the Godfrey residence and managed to help Mac out of the doctor’s fancy SUV and into her 1995 Toyota Camry. She had already packed up a bag with the medications she would need to re-dose Mac. She even remembered to toss his empty water bottle from this morning in her trunk. She pulled out of the garage and once she hit interstate 210, she tossed the doctor’s garage door opening out the window.

“The vehicle is registered to a Dr. Sarah Godfrey. We have an address.” Jill declared.

‘Shit, what the hell is going on?’ Matty wondered before yelling, “Alright people. Let’s move!”  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Darkness Ahead – This chapter contains mature content and graphic descriptions. Reader discretion is advised***

**New Rules: Part 10**

‘Thick. That’s the word. Everything feels thick.’ Mac noted as he started to come around.

Mac felt as though the world was revolving in slow motion as he struggled to process his surroundings. The air was stuffy despite the open window. No lights were on in the room nor was the AC running. There was some basic old furniture: dresser, desk, night stand, and chairs. 

‘A motel, probably long abandoned.’ Mac surmised and continued to examine his situation.

He was on a mattress with thread bare worn sheets. His hands were cuffed to a cheap metal headboard and his feet tied to it’s matching footboard. He was naked.

‘What the hell happened to my clothes? How did I get here? Why is thinking so difficult?’ Mac wondered.

His musings were interrupted as Eve came out of the bathroom in a red teddy. 

“Well, look who’s awake! How are you feeling my love?” Eve greeted.

“Doctor Godfrey? What’s going on? How did I get here?” Mac stuttered out his questions.

“Shh… It’s okay. Everything is okay,” Eve spoke calmly, “Please just call me Eve. I’ll get your medicine and then we can consummate our relationship before you get too sleepy again.”

“Consummate? Doctor, we don’t have that kind of a relationship!” Mac blurted out shocked.

Having returned with his medication and a cup of water she replied, “Not yet, but we will. Now take these.” 

“No! What’s the matter with you? Let me go NOW!” Mac yelled slightly panicked, nothing made any sense anymore.

“Mac… Mac, stop! It’s not supposed to be like this. Now take your meds like a good boy.” Eve instructed holding the pills to his mouth, but he wouldn’t opened.

There was struggle as she tried to shove the pills in his mouth. She managed to force open his jaw and get the pills in, but then he bit her and spit them out. Eve jerked her hand back and then slapped Mac hard across the face.

“I really wanted to do this the easy way, but you’ve left me no choice,” Eve walked over and opened the folding closet door to reveal Mackenzie gagged and bound to a wooden chair, “Now you will do as I say or your girlfriend will eat a bullet. It’s your choice,” Eve gathers up the pills Mac spat out, “Now, are you going to take your meds or not?”

Mac met Mackenzie’s eyes, she looked fierce and was shaking her head suggesting Mac not take the pills. Eve walked over the the dresser and pulled out a pistol. She released the safety, cocked the gun, and aimed it at Mackenzie’s head.

“I’ll take them!” Mac agreed quickly. 

“That’s what I like to hear. I had a feeling the officer here would keep you in line,” Eve smiled seductively at Mac as she feed him the pills and then water to chase them down, “Open,” she instructed as she checked to make sure he in fact did swallow the medication, “Now was that so hard?”

“Why?” Mac asked desperately.

“Because we belong together of course,” Eve whispered as she straddled Mac and blew gently into his ear.

To his horror, Mac’s body responded to the touch even as he firmly replied, “No! Stop this!” 

He twisted his body in an attempt to buck her off as his eyes locked apologetically with Mackenzie who met his gaze with determination.

Grabbing his chin and forcing Mac to look at her, Eve growled, “It’s okay if she watches. She has to learn that she never really had a chance with you.” 

Eve throws back the top sheet covering Mac and lays atop his bare and clearly aroused body. Eve starts at his neck and is kissing her way down his body. Mac is vigorously squirming and fighting, but feels helpless between being bound and drugged. A crash sounds across the room; Eve and Mac both turn to see that Mackenzie rammed her chair into the wall and is detangling the ropes around her. Eve jumps up and goes for the gun she laid on the dresser. Mackenzie reaches for her ankle holster that Eve neglected to take. The women aim and fire almost simultaneously. Eve falls against the dresser and slumps to the floor, killed instantly by a shot through the heart. Mackenzie is knocked back and slides down the wall having been struck in the inner thigh. Mackenzie tried to get up, but her strength was waning quickly as she was losing blood.

Holding pressure on the wound, Mackenzie cursed, “Damn, I think she hit my femoral. I can’t get the bleeding to stop!”

“Mack, I…” Mac started.

“…No Mac listen to me. Nothing that has happened is your fault. Trust me when I say that you can’t control how your body reacts in certain situations. It doesn’t mean you wanted it or enjoyed it. It took years of therapy, but I know that to be true. Okay?” Mackenzie interrupted.

“You were raped?” Mac was dumbfounded.

“Hey, it was a long time ago and I made peace with it. Actually, it’s why I became a cop. I wanted to help protect others. I need you to tell me you understand, Mac. Nothing that woman did is your fault! Her death, not your fault. My… and if I die serving and protecting a civilian of Los Angeles today, one I’ve come to think is pretty special by the way, that’s also not your fault! Tell me you understand that, please.” Mackenzie’s voice was becoming progressively weaker but there was a desperation there that caused Mac to fight valiantly against his restraints.

“Mackenzie, no! I can’t let you die here! Not like this!” Mac cried as he jerked the headboard with his cuffed hands to no avail.

“Please, Mac. Say it. It’ll bring me peace.” Mackenzie begged softly.

“It’s not my fault.” Mac whispered barely audible.

“Once more, like you mean it.” Mackenzie encouraged.

“It’s not my fault.” Mac managed a bit louder and firmer.

“Good. I want you to remember that. No matter what, okay. It’s not your fault.” Mackenzie suggested.

“Hey Mack?” Mac breathed out having ceased his struggle to get free after noticing Mackenzie fading.

“Yeah, Mac?” Mackenzie answered weakly.

“Just for the record, I think you’re pretty special too.” Mac confessed.

He watched a smile grace her face before her pupils fixed and she was gone. Mac sobbed helplessly as everything began to get muddier. He was drugged and tied to a bed, naked, in an abandoned motel somewhere with two bodies that would start to ripen fairly quickly given the temperature inside the room. 

Mac’s thoughts were a bit all over the place before passing out, ‘Well, I guess it’s going to a be a slow painful death for me. Phoenix must know I’m missing. I wonder if I’ll starve before I have a heat stroke? Jack will come for me. Wait, there was something about Panama… Am I in Panama? Damn, I’m going to have to mess the bed. What’s happening to me?’  
MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

‘What?’ Mac thought roused by something brushing past him, ‘Ugh, what is that smell?’

Mac opened his eyes to see six turkey vultures scattered around the room feeding on rotting bodies. The birds had strewn pieces of the corpse all around the room including on the bed Mac occupied. There was blood and bird crap everywhere. Mac watched as one of the vultures tilted up its beak and gulped down an eyeball. Mac tried unsuccessfully to lean over the bed, but ended up vomiting towards the edge of the mattress. 

‘So this is it? I’m going to die laying in my own filth surrounded by rotting flesh. I wonder if the vultures will eat me alive or wait till I die? Hell, it’s not like I can resist. Whose bodies are those anyway? Where am I? How did I get here?’ Mac pondered.

A couple more birds flew in the window to join the party. One landing between Mac’s legs, looking expectantly at him. 

“Oh hell no! Shew! I’ve gotta get out of here!” Mac exclaimed and began to struggle against the headboard, scaring the vulture off. 

One of the screws holding the headboard frame together began to work loose. Mac used his fingers to remove it the rest of the way. He took the bit between his teeth and awkwardly began trying to pick the lock on the cuffs. Finally, the cuff on his right hand snapped open. He grabbed the screw and opened the left cuff, then proceeded to untie his feet. He hopped off the bed like it was on fire and frowned at the mess he’d been laying in. The birds shuffled angrily at his sudden movement. He spotted his clothes under a pile of bloody intestines that a couple of the vultures were snacking on, and decided to leave them there. Mac made his way to the bathroom, the broken mirror reveling he was covered in filth, hair matted every which way, skin flushed and sweaty. He tried the faucet, but nothing came out. Then he spotted a couple nearly full gallons of water. Mac frowned at the cloudy appearance of the water, but decided beggars couldn’t be choosers. He grab the old towels off the sink and stepped into the tub. To conserve the water, he wet one of the towels and began to clean himself off. He let the towel drop and repeated the process with a second towel. After his skin felt reasonable clean, he rinsed his hair and dried it with a third towel. There was about a ½ of a gallon of water left in one jug and he drank it greedily. Mac snatched his pocket knife off the dresser and made his way out the room to search for some sort of clothing. It became apparent that the run down motel had been abandoned for years and looters had long since picked over its remains. The motel was two stories with only exterior entrances, the upper story walk was covered in green outdoor carpeting and the railing along the walk was painted the same green color. Mac had lost count of how many rooms he’d searched when he finally ran onto a thin moth-chewed top sheet that he fashioned into a toga. So far though, Mac had yet to find a telephone in any of the rooms. He was so tired. He laid down on a bare mattress without conscious thought and drifted to sleep.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“Damn, I’m glad that’s over.” Jack groaned as he, Sam, and Riley made their way onto the waiting Phoenix jet.

“Yeah, longest 36 hours of my life!” Sam agreed.

“Are you both sure you’re alright? You were shot.” Riley worried.

“In the vest. We’ll be sore for a while, but we’ll live.” Sam answered.

“Yeah in the vest and the phone” Jack added holding up the remnants of his cell.

“Mac will get a kick out of that.” Riley laughed.

“Maybe or maybe he’ll be disappointed he didn’t get to smash it himself. I hope he’s okay.” Jack mused.

“You know, we should probably check in with Matty.” Sam reminded.

“Yeah, it’s odd that she wasn’t available and one of her lackeys arranged our exfil.” Riley noted as she dialed Matty’s number and put the phone on speaker.

“Jack, Sam, Riley. Give me a status report.” Matty greeted.

“Well, the hacker’s in custody, the auction’s been shut down, and we have the program. How’s…” Jack began.

“…Yes, Jack. All of that was already relayed to me. How are you all? Is there anything I should know about?” Matty interrupted.

“Jack and Sam both took a few rounds to the vest. The only real damage was Jack’s phone.” Riley answered.

“I see. Well get checked out by medical as soon as you land anyway. Then we’ll decide when debrief should happen.” Matty advised.

“Wait Matty, how is…” Jack tried.

“… I’m sorry Jack. I have my hands full with a pressing matter. I have to go.” Matty disconnected the call. 

Jack huffed in frustration. 

“Hey, I’m sure Mac is fine.” Sam assured.

“Yeah, he’s probably spent the last couple of days taking it easy by the pool. Really, we’ll have to give him a hard time about bailing on this mission.” Riley added lightly. 

“I don’t know. I’ve had a bad feeling since his call. I just… I don’t think it would have jeopardized the mission for Matty to give us an update. In fact, I think she would have if everything truly was fine.” Jack admitted.

“So what’s the worst case scenarios here? That he’s spent the past couple of days harassing the staff at Phoenix medical to go home?” Sam asked.

“Maybe, I’d just feel better if I knew one way or the other. You know?” Jack confessed.

“Well, the communication ban is lifted. Why not just try to call him?” Riley suggested offering him her cell.

Jack didn’t need to be told twice and he immediately dialed but the phone went straight to voicemail, “Hey Mac. It’s Jack. We’re on our way back from Panama. Give me a call on Riley’s phone when you get this,” he hung up the phone and advised, “His phone is off.”

“Okay, so maybe the battery died?” Sam suggested.

“Or he’s working with Matty on whatever pressing matter is keeping her busy.” Riley offered.

Jack just frowned and shrugged.

“Look Jack. I know you’re worried. Truth be told, I’ll feel a lot better when I see Mac and find out what happened too. The timing and circumstances sucked, but none of us know anything and letting our imaginations run wild won’t do anyone any good. Why don’t you try to sleep, huh? We’ll be home in a few hours and I promise we’ll get those answers. Okay?” Riley insisted.

“Yeah, I guess I am pretty tired.” Jack admitted leaning his seat back.

“Why don’t you take the couch Jack?” Sam offered, but Jack was already out. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac awoke surrounded by Afghan children, most of their faces had been blown off, burns covering exposed skin, various limbs and digits dangling loosely by threads of muscle or flesh. They just stood there staring at him, through him. Mac jerked up in bed closing his eyes and shaking his head as if to dispel them. When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in the motel room. 

‘What was I doing again?’ Mac wondered, it took a few minutes for him to remember, ‘Oh yeah, I need to find a phone.’

Mac finished searching the last of the second floor rooms and was rounding the corner to the stairs when he heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder to see Eve standing at the other end of the floor, leaning backward against the railing in a seductive pose. Her head tilted limp on her shoulder and one eye hung from it’s socket. Blood ran down the front of her teddy and dripped between her legs. 

‘We need to finish what we started, Mac.’ Eve launched herself toward Mac seeming to glide wildly toward him. 

Mac stumbled back into the railing and braced for an impact that never came. Mac looked around but there was nothing there.

“I must be loosing my damn mind,” Mac grumbled as he turned and headed down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Mac spotted a vehicle around the corner, it had been driven into the empty swimming pool. He abandoned his search for the telephone to explore the vehicle. It was old, probably mid-90s, so no location services. There was no radio, only a hole where the radio had once been. It appeared to have been ripped out some time ago. Mac reached down and pulled the wires from under the dash, the engine clicked but wouldn’t turn over, probably a dead or damaged battery. Mac also observed the gas gauge was on empty. With no energy source, there was nothing to be built that would help his immediate situation. Sure, it could fashion some sort of peddle powered transportation with the parts, but he didn’t know exactly where he was, which way to head, or how long it would take to get there. The motel was next to a poorly maintained two lane highway, likely scantily traveled having been replaced by an interstate. Additionally, based on the climate and the turkey vultures, he surmised he was somewhere in the desert. 

‘Why? Can nothing go my way!’ Mac thought and then came across the rope in the trunk, ‘Well, I might as well end this now. I’m obviously going crazy and I don’t want to wither away in a mental institute. Besides, no one is coming to rescue me.’

Mac slung the rope over his shoulder and headed back up to the second floor. Mac expertly tied the hangman’s noose. He estimated the distance to the ground and used his knife to cut the rope short enough that he would hang rather than impact with the ground. Mac tied the other end of the rope to the railing along the second floor of the motel. He slipped the noose around his neck and hopped up to where he was sitting on the railing looking down. Everything began to spin as his fear of heights caught up to him. 

‘What am I doing? I don’t want to kill myself… Then again, it beats a slow painful death… But what if rescue is just around the corner… Why would anyone want to save me… I’m nobody special.’ Mac’s mind whirled with contradictory thoughts.

“It’s not your fault.” Mac heard Mackenzie’s voice.

“It’s not my fault,” Mac repeated progressively louder, “It’s Not my fault, it’s Not my Fault, it’s Not My Fault, IT’S NOT MY FAULT!!!” 

‘That’s right! It’s not my fault. Things are beyond my control. Best to just let go!’ Mac thought and leapt from the railing and was falling.

Mac felt the rope begin to tighten but when it should have gone taunt, he instead heard the telltale creak of the railing give way. He impacted hard on his back as the section of railing came down and smacked him in the face. 

‘Nice going. You can’t even manage to kill yourself.’ Mac thought as he pushed aside the railing and pulled his sore body up off the ground.  
  
Mac headed back up the stairs to retrieve his knife before beginning his search of the bottom floor rooms. Mac bent to retrieve his tool and upon straightening heard an angry squawk. He turned to see one of the vultures flying straight at him. He ducked narrowly missing the bird as it soared over him dropping the cargo from it’s talons. It was a decaying middle finger that landed upright leaning against the side of the building. 

“Yeah, same to you!” Mac yelled after the beast. 

‘A bird flipped me the bird. Jack’s never going to believe this,’ Mac mused before thinking, ‘Who am I kidding? Jack’s never going to hear about it because I’ll probably never be found. I’ll just cease to exist and fade from memory.’

Mac searched the bottom rooms to no avail, and headed toward the motel office. He rummaged through the desk and filing cabinets, but only found yellowed papers and decades old ketchup packets. The endeavor left him feeling sweaty and grimy. His last hope was the locked inner office likely used by management. Despite their age, the locks to the inner office were a higher quality and took a bit more time to pick. 

‘Maybe this means the office hadn’t already been ransacked.’ Mac hoped as the lock finally gave.

Mac opened the door to see Bozer bleeding out on the floor from a gaping stab wound to the abdomen .

“Why Mac? I thought we were friends. I just wanted to make movies. Why did you have to go and get me killed?” Bozer gurgled as he choked his own blood.

“No, Boz!” Mac screamed then softly chanted, “It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.”

“That’s where you’re wrong bud. It is your fault! You weren’t there for him and you weren’t there for us. You bailed on the mission and we were all captured, tortured, and then killed.” Jack announced.

Mac turned to see Jack, Riley, and Sam shackled against the wall. Their bodies were beaten and throats slit; their dead eyes fixed on him. 

“No! Please! It can’t be real. It just can’t be real.” Mac sobbed.

“But it is real Blondie. Your improvisation got four top-notch agents killed. That’s on you. Really, I don’t know how you live with yourself. I should have trusted my instinct and let you go when I took over the Phoenix. I didn’t and I can’t live with that mistake. I hope you’re happy Mac.” Matty advised.

Mac turned to see a distraught Matty place the barrel of a pistol in her mouth and pull the trigger. The force of the bullet splattered brain matter across the wall. Her body dropped against the desk. Mac whirled around, but everywhere he looked he was met with the dead eyes of his family staring at him, beckoning him to join them. Mac dropped to his knees cradling his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears barreled down his checks. He cautiously opened his eyes again hoping it wasn’t real. He was met with a room full of vultures picking apart the decaying bodies of everyone he loved. Mac fell onto his side and curled into the fetal position wailing. The sobs slowly subsided to slight tremors. Mac forced himself to take a few deep breathes. 

‘The least I can do is get it together enough to give my friends a proper burial rather than let them be eaten by vultures.’ Mac thought to himself.

Mac opened his eyes to find the office was empty of both corpses and birds. Mac began to cry again, relieved tears this time. Unfortunately after properly taking in the office, it also appeared to have fallen to scavengers over the years. Mac found nothing useful in the desk and moved onto the filing cabinet. Believing all hope was lost, Mac forced open the bottom draw which had been jammed. There it was, an old rotary telephone. He frantically searched around the wall until he found the jack and connected the phone. 

‘Here’s hoping the phone works and the jack is on.’ Mac thought ruefully, knowing the odds were not in his favor.

“Oh, thank you!” Mac exclaimed upon hearing an actual dial tone.

Mac quickly dialed Jack’s number, “You’ve reached Jack Dalton, you lucky dog. Leave a message at the boopa dee beep.”

Mac stayed on the line well past the beep but couldn’t think of what to say. He sighed heavily and dejectedly put down the receiver. 

‘The Phoenix secured line. I know I’ve memorized the number. Why can’t I remember it!?!’ Mac struggled to recall the number.

Dialing what he believed to be the number, he decided to request help if anyone answered, Phoenix or not. 

The phone rang for a while and finally someone picked up, “Jimmy John’s, Freaky Fast Delivery.”

“Please, help me!.” Mac urged.

“Let me guess, you need help freaky fast. I’ll tell you what I tell all the other jokers that call after hearing those ads. Either order a sandwich or don’t waste my time.” The man on the line huffed before grumbling, “Damn kids.”

Mac hung up the phone and slumped against the wall. Exhaustion pulled at his body. 

‘Maybe I’ll be able to think more clearly after a nap.’ Mac thought as he gave into sleep.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“Alright, like Sam, you’ll have some nasty bruises and be sore for awhile but nothing more serious than that.” Doc Pierce advised Jack.

“Hey doc, can you tell me what room Mac is in?” Jack asked.

“MacGyver’s not currently a patient in medical.” The doctor advised while noting something on his tablet and hoping Jack didn’t ask follow-up questions.

“That’s great! Thanks Doc!” Jack exclaimed feeling relief for the first time since Mac’s phone call to the war room.

Jack rounded up Riley and Sam and the three of them headed up to the war room to hopefully debrief with Matty before heading home to get some rest. Of course, Jack planned to go to Mac’s place to check on his boy. The relief Jack, Sam, and Riley felt after hearing Mac wasn’t in medical vanished when they walked into the war room and saw facial recognition software searching for Mac, Mackenzie, and another woman on the smart screen. 

Matty came rushing into the Phoenix war room having just come from a meeting with LAPD regarding their missing officer. She looked and felt like she’d aged ten years over the past couple of day. Her heart sank seeing the backs of Jack, Riley, and Sam staring up at the screen.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this.” Matty softly greeted.

“What the hell Matty!?! What happened to you’ll take care of him!?! This is the pressing matter you’ve been working on! Has Mac been missing the whole time we were gone?” Jack yelled.

“Yes, when we got to the parking lot he wasn’t there…” Matty began.

“And it didn’t occur to you to I DON’T KNOW mention this at some point…” Jack ranted.

“..And have you DISTRACTED by something you could do NOTHING about while miles away on a different op? Oh, it occurred to me as a very bad idea! Now calm down and I’ll bring you up to speed.” Matty fired back. 

Matty went on to explain their search for Mac had led them to Dr. Sarah Godfrey’s house. They found the house had been throughly cleaned and her computer wiped. Search dogs found the body of the doctor buried in the garden and the M.E. estimated she’d been dead about three week. They recovered some of the wiped data from the hard drive as well as emails from the cloud. They pieced together that Dr. Godfrey was likely killed by her patient, Eve Rainwater. The doctor’s clinic notes indicated she was recommending institutionalizing Rainwater, who suffered from extreme bi-polar disorder and schizophrenia. They suspected Rainwater of posing as Dr. Godfrey and kidnapping Mac and Mackenzie. She further advised that the doctor’s vehicle was at her residence and there was no vehicle registered to Eve Rainwater. Rainwater’s apartment didn’t turn up any leads and a canvas of the neighbors suggested she drove an older model gold sedan, but traffic cams had been a bust.

“Based on Mac’s initial call, Doc Pierce believes Rainwater may be drugging them. That’s especially concerning since Mac was four days into a five day course of Ampicillin to prevent infection from that pool water. Ampicillin is known to react with several antipsychotic drugs resulting in increased toxicity. Right now we're delving into Rainwater’s past to try and find a place she may have taken them.” Matty finished her update.

“Mac’s initial call? Has he made contact again?” Sam asked.

“No. His phone was recovered in his Jeep at the parking lot. So if he does figure out a way to make a call, he’ll probably dial Jack.” Matty replied.

“Well that’s no buenos. My phone bit the dust on our last op! What if he’s trying to reach me right now?” Jack worried.

“Have you checked your voicemail, Jack?” Riley inquired.

Jack looked at Riley like she’d lost her damn mind, “Uh, my phone is toast. How do you think I’m going to check my voicemail without it?”

Riley shakes her head, “Jack, you can check your voicemails from another phone,” and she proceeds to dial Jack’s voicemail and play the audio over the war room speakers. 

“Two new messages,” the automated greeting announced.

“Hey Jack. I don’t know if you remember me, it’s your sister calling. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that the Dalton family reunion is in a couple of weeks. Check you email and you’ll see I sent you directions on how to get to Texas. I figured you forgot seeing how you ain’t been up in ages.” the first message played as Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes at her antics.

“… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … (Sigh) …” the second message played.

“That was Mac! Can we tell where he was calling from?” Jack exclaimed.

“ I understand you want that to have been Mac, but you can’t possibly tell that from a sigh on a voicemail,” Sam gently doubted.

“Yes I can! That was Mac’s frustrated ‘where do I even begin’ sigh.” Jack adamantly declared.

“Either way, it won’t hurt to check the message header information.” Riley suggested.

After getting the number, Riley started typing on her keyboard looking more and more puzzled.

“Well?” Matty asked impatiently.

“Well, I hacked the phone companies records. The number hasn’t been active for some time; their digital records go back to 1998 and who knows when it was last active before that. So in short, I can’t find who the number was last registered to. Two calls were placed a couple hours ago from that number. The first was to Jack and the second to a Jimmy John’s here in Los Angeles,” Riley announced displaying the call data on the screen. 

“Wait! Look at that second number. If you transpose the fourth and fifth digit, you get the secured Phoenix line.” Sam realized.

“Okay. I’m convinced it’s MacGyver. Riley keep looking for the last owner of that number. Jack, call that number back until you get an answer!” Matty ordered. 

The shrill ringing startled Mac out of his slumber. Mac frantically scooted across the room away from the telephone.

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that! It’s not real! It’s just another hallucination!” Mac mumbled manically.

“Oh MaaacGyyyveeer!” Mac heard the familiar voice of Murdoc.

“Why me?” Mac pouted before shouting, “In here, Murdoc!”

Murdoc poked his head in the office door. He looked left then right searching for traps, but seeing none walked into the room. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? I must say when I found out about your little party, I was a bit hurt you didn’t send me an invite. No, no. It’s okay. I’m sure it must have gotten lost in the mail. I would have been here sooner, but I was busy admiring that masterpiece upstairs. Those ladies really outdid themselves. Your contribution on that bed was a nice touch too. Mm… The pinnacle though was those vultures. I mean, I could scarcely take my eyes off it. Truly, truly awe-inspiring.” Murdoc finished his rant with soft applause.

“What do you want Murdoc?” Mac spat.

“Oh, I think you know what I want. Or maybe you don’t. That cocktail of drugs swirling around that brain of yours is probably making it hard to focus. Feeling a bit woozy? You see, I want to end you. Which is why I must say MacGyver, I was quite disappointed to see your failed attempt at hanging yourself,” Murdoc paused to slap Mac across the face, “Killing you is my job!”

Murdoc towered over Mac laughing villainously. Mac pushed himself up to his feet and got right up in Murdoc’s face.

“Well do it then, why don’t you! Please do it! I just want this to be over! Here, you can even use my pocket knife. That would be poetic justice right?” Mac begged pushing the knife into Murdoc’s hand.

“Aargh!” Murdoc dropped the knife disgusted, wiped his hands on his pants, and frowned, “Well now you’re just taking all the fun out of this. No, I think this will have to keep.”

Murdoc turned and left the office.

“No wait! Come back!! Please, come back!!!” Mac shouted after Murdoc.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be seeing you MacGyver. Be seeing you real soon!” Came Murdoc's reply. 

“Aaaaahhh!!!” Mac screamed in frustration as he turned over the desk and filing cabinet.

The incessant shrieking of the telephone was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. 

Mac stormed over and picked up the unit intent on tossing it across the room, but then thought, ‘Why the hell not? I’ve nothing better to do.’

“Hotel Horror! Can I interest you in our haunted suite or maybe a hallucination package!?! I’m sure your family will enjoy relaxing by our carpool!!!” Mac answered wildly.

“Mac, buddy? Are you okay?” Jack asked hesitantly.

Mac burst out in tears, “Jack, man, I wish this was real.”

“You wish what was real, Mac?” Jack returned hoping to keep Mac on the line long enough for Riley to get a trace.

“You, this conversation,” Mac stated, “It’s not real and it’s going to turn bad. Bye Jack.”

“No Mac! Don’t hang up!” Jack yelled but it was too late, so he turned to Riley, “Did we get the location?”

Riley shook her head sadly, tears shinning in her eyes.

“God, he sounded so small and terrified.” Jack stated unnecessarily; the call had been on speaker.

“Riley, keep looking. Jack, keep dialing. He’s bound to answer again. We’re not giving up on him! Sam, get Doc Pierce up here. I want his assessment when we get Mac back on the line.” Matty ordered. 

His thoughts had finally quieted and all Mac wanted to do was sleep, but the damn phone just kept ringing. He thought, maybe if he could get a moments peace, he could just drift off to sleep and if he was lucky never awake again. Mac was beginning to feel disconnected, like he was just floating away from life.

Twenty-five minutes had passed. Jack was pacing anxiously around the war room while Riley’s fingers were rapidly tapping away on her keyboard. Sam was intently focused on redial duty. Doc Pierce sat in one of the chairs pouring over information about antipsychotics and their reactions with antibiotics. Matty stood stoically watching her personnel and hoping that Mac would pick up again soon.

“Please stop calling here. I just want to sleep.” Mac whined softly into the receiver.

“I’m sorry bud, but I can’t do that just yet. Can you tell me where you are?” Jack asked.

“An abandoned motel somewhere. Not sure.” Mac yawned.

“Jack, get him to tell you how he’s feeling. What he’s thinking.” Doc Pierce whispered softly.

“A motel huh, we can work with that. Say Mac, what’s going on in that big brain of yours? Why did you say I wasn’t real earlier?” Jack inquired.

“I didn’t think you were. I’m still not convinced we’re actually having this conversation.” Mac confessed.

“Why’s that?” Jack questioned.

“I’m been hearing things, seeing things: scary things. I just don’t know what’s real anymore. Everything is confusing. My thoughts are dark, cynical. I’m just so tired. Maybe after some sleep things will make more sense.” Mac answered sleepily.

“That’s a bad idea. I have no idea what he was given or how much, but he may never wake up if the drugs have reached toxic levels in his body. And it certainly sounds like he’s over-dosing.” Doc Pierce advised quietly but gravely.

“I know Mac, but I need you to stay awake for me. I’m coming for you, you hear me, but you can’t fall asleep. Doc Pierce is here with me and he thinks you’ve got too much drug in your body. You may not wake up again if you sleep now.” Jack urged.

“That’ll be okay, Jack. I just need to rest now.” Mac drearily responded.

“No! No, it won’t be ok. I don’t think you’re getting this. You could die, Mac!” Jack sobbed.

“I get it, Jack. I do. We’re all going to die, Jack. It’s inevitable. I’ve been thinking about it a lot the past several hours. I’m ready. It’s okay.” Mac assured.

“NO! GOD DAMN IT! NO, IT’S NOT! Do you hear me!?! It’s not okay! I’m not okay with it! Matty’s not okay with it! Riley, Sam, Bozer… None of us are okay with it!” Jack took several deep breathes to calm himself enough to continue, “How about you give me a sit rep? Where is your captor? Is Mackenzie with you?”

Riley threw up her arms indicating she had the address. She silently displayed it on the screen. It was an abandoned motel off old U.S. 80 about halfway between Yuma and Tucson Arizona; Interstate 8 had put it out of business years ago.   
  
“Dead, both are dead.” Mac replied dryly. 

“Geez, no wonder you’ve been thinking about death kid. Look, I’m sorry. But we’re coming for you and we’ll get you through this Mac, I promise. I just need you to stay conscious a bit longer for me.” Jack assured.

Matty mouthed ‘Let’s go’ to her team before addressing Mac, “Mac, I just ordered the chopper. We’ll be there in about an hour with Doc Pierce. Do not go to sleep! That’s an order! You are going to stay on this phone with Jack while we make our way to you! Got it?”

“I’ll try.” Mac weakly replied, fighting a yawn.


	15. Chapter 15

**New Rules: Part 11**

“Mac! Talk to me Mac!!!” Jack yelled into his mic, Riley had patched the call into the com system so Jack wouldn’t have to shout over the chopper’s blades.

“Mmm… tired,” Mac mumbled.

“I know bud. I know. You’re doing real good though. Just stay with me a bit longer, we’re almost there.” Jack encouraged.

(Silence)

“Get him talking Dalton!” Matty ordered.

“Mac, I need you to talk to me!” Jack barked in his Delta voice.

“Nothing to say,” Mac yawned.

“Well, tell me about anything you want, whatever you remember,” Jack suggested.

“Bird flipped me off,” Mac offered. 

The occupants of the chopper shared a confused glance. 

“Okay, what else Mac?” Jack asked, not really caring if it made any sense because a talking Mac was better than a sleeping Mac.

“Hmm, Murdoc wouldn’t kill me. Said I was no fun. I tried but the rail wouldn’t hold my weight.” Mac added regretfully.

“Well that’s alright. I’m sure you did your best.” Jack consoled but wasn’t understanding any more than the rest of the team listening to Mac’s ramblings.

“I did. The knots were perfect.” Mac sighed.

“No doubt. Hey Mac, we’re about five minutes out. I can see the motel. Can you here the chopper?” Jack inquired.

“Yeah… Jack, I’m beat. Think I’ll take a quick nap.” Mac said curling up against the overturned desk. 

“Not yet. Okay, buddy? Can you tell me where you’re at?” Jack asked.

After an extended silence Mac replied softly, “Motel.”

“Yeah, but where in the motel? (Silence) Mac? (Silence) God Mac, please just answer me!” Jack begged. 

The team jumped out of the chopper as soon as it landed.

“Alright, spread out and search this motel room by room. Make sure the scene is secure. Radio the doc with the location as soon as MacGyver is found. Don’t touch anything you don’t need to. Forensics is in route and should be here within the hour.” Matty ordered. 

Everyone noticed the hangman’s noose attached to the broken railing and immediately pieced together that part of Mac’s story. Jack and Riley headed upstairs, leap frogging room to room checking bathrooms and closets for good measure. Jack had just stepped out of another cleared room when Riley rushed out of the room next door gagging. Jack took a breathe steeling himself for whatever was waiting inside. Jack entered and was immediately hit with the rancid stench of rotting flesh, blood, and other bodily fluids. The room was suffocatingly hot. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the mutilated bodies torn apart by scavengers, a few of the birds squawk and paced angrily as if warning the man to stay clear of their meal ticket. Jack’s breathe caught as he stared at the bed, handcuffs hanging on the headboard and rope on the footboard, but it was the dirty sheets that brought tears to his eyes. 

“Oh Mac,” Jack whispered softly wondering how long his friend laid there and what exactly happened.

Jack cleared the closet before ducking his head into the bathroom. Just when he thought his heart couldn’t break any more, he observed the empty water gallons and the dirty towels in the tub. Jack stepped back outside closing the door behind him and gulping in fresh air.

“You okay, Jack?” Riley asked, still clearly shaken herself.

“No,” Jack answered.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to unseen that.” Riley hauntingly stated.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I can’t even imagine what Mac…” Jack trailed off stifling a sob before recovering, “Come on, we need to find him like yesterday.”

“Agreed.” Riley replied with a renewed urgency.

“Hey Matty. There’s no sign of Mac yet, but Room 213 is a crime scene.” Jack advised into the coms as he and Riley continued their search.

Having cleared the outer office, Matty poked her head in the inner office but only saw overturned furniture and scattered papers. She was about to exit when she noticed a phone cord running from the wall to behind the tipped desk. She walked around the desk to find an unconscious Mac curled into the fetal position against the top of the desk, phone receiver still at his ear. She reached down and checked for a pulse, releasing a breathe having found it.

“I found Mac. He’s alive, but unconscious. We’re in the office, send in Doctor Pierce.” Matty announced over coms before trying to rouse her agent, “Mac? Time to wake up Blondie.”

Mac startled awake to see Matty standing over him, blood and brains oozing from the hole she’d blown in her head. Matty reached for him and he scrambled into the corner of the room grabbing his knife along the way.

“No, stay back!” Mac begged opening his switch blade and pointing it at Matty.

“It’s okay Mac. You’re safe. Everything is okay.” Matty assured softly but didn’t try to approach.

Jack and Doc Pierce arrived to see Mac squatting in the corner of the office, back against the wall and knife held in a defensive position. He was trembling, his blue eyes wide with terror. 

“Doc, can you give him something? A sedative?” Jack pleaded, unsure whether he was more relieved to find Mac alive or devastated by his current condition.

“I’d rather not add more drugs to his already overloaded system. Do you think you can calm him down?” Doc Pierce asked.

Mac began breathing rapidly realizing he was surrounded. His eyes darted between the occupants of the room. Jack appeared beaten and bloodied as he menacingly swung the broken shackle chain in his hand. Next to Jack stood a mad scientist in a messy lab coat laughing manically. Matty was still there, brains dripping to the floor as she watched Mac with calculating eyes. Mac kept the knife extended continually shifting who it was pointing toward. 

“I’ll try. I think you all should clear out, but stay close.” Jack replied sensing his partner’s unease with being outnumbered.

After Matty and the doctor left, Jack raised his hands and spoke softly, “Hey buddy. It’s Jack. Do you think you can put the knife down for me?”

“No, please just leave me alone!” Mac pleaded.

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything is okay.” Jack calmly assured.

“No! No! Make it stop. I just want it to stop!” Mac cried hearing Eve’s utterance of the exact same words as he was tied to the bed. 

“Hey, I want that for you too buddy. I have a doctor that wants to help with that, but I need you to hand me your pocket knife. Okay?” Jack calmly spoke taking a step forward.

“STAY BACK!” Mac screamed as he scurried to his feet, heavily supported by the wall.

“Alright,” Jack backed up a half step raising his hands to show he wasn’t a threat, “Alright, I’ll stay back. Can you do me a favor and drop the knife?”

“Knife?” Mac glances down to briefly study the weapon in his hands. 

“Please Mac. Put it down. No one wants to hurt you.” Jack urged, voice breaking.

“Knife, of course, the knife!” Mac marveled.

Jack inhaled a deep breathe to try and calm his emotions. He was about to speak when he noticed Mac had brought the knife to his left wrist intent on cutting.

“No!” Jack rushed forward and knocked the knife across the room before wrapping Mac in his arms. 

Mac immediately struggled while emitting terrified blood curdling screams. Jack just held tight enduring the assault of hits and kicks that were steadily weakening. Tears were rolling freely down Jack’s cheeks and he fought to take in breathe feeling as though his heart had been cracked wide open. Having depleted his reserves, Mac collapsed bonelessly into Jack’s steady arms. Jack gently lifted Mac into a bridal carry and exited the room to meet the wet eyes of Matty, Riley, Sam, and even Doc Pierce. 

“Lay him on the stretcher.” Doc Pierce instructed. 

Jack complied and the doctor immediately began fastening the restraints.

“Is that really necessary? He’s been traumatized enough.” Jack choked out.

“I’m afraid so. Right now, he’s clearly a danger to himself and others. It’s in everyone’s best interest including his,” Doc Pierce advised grimly as he checked Mac’s vitals, “Once we have him in the chopper, I’ll set up a saline drip and get him on a heart monitor.” 

“I don’t want to delay his treatment. Go ahead and take the chopper back to Phoenix. Jack go with them; keep Mac calm and us updated. Riley, Sam, and I will rendezvous with Forensics. We’ll catch a ride with them to the nearest airfield where I’ll have the Phoenix jet waiting,” Matty instructed squeezing Mac’s hand before addressing him, “Listen up Blondie, you’re not to give them any trouble, you hear me. I except you’ll be on your best behavior and focus on getting better. That’s an order.”

Matty cleared her throat in a failed attempt to hide her emotions. She, Riley, and Sam watched as Mac was loaded in the chopper and then lifted off toward L.A. and Phoenix Medical. Three Forensic vans arrived and helped to refocus the team. The teams piled out and awaited Matty’s instructions.

“Alright. Sam, take one team and sweep the office where Mac was found. Riley, take another team and go over Rainwater’s car; it was driven into the empty pool around back. I’ll take a team upstairs to Room 213.” Matty directed.

“Matty, um, Room 213… It’s bad.” Riley warned.

“Alright when the teams are finished down here, sweep the rest of the rooms and grounds. Then join us in Room 213 since that it sounds like that’s where most of the work is.” Matty ordered.

“Alright Jack, I need you to be ready. I’m going to remove the restraints so we can get him into a gown and set up with a heart monitor, pulse ox, and fluids. Hopefully he’ll remain unconscious, but you’ll have to physically restrain him and try to calm him if he wakes.” Doc Pierce explained.

“Why aren’t we trying to wake him? I thought it was bad if he slept.” Jack inquired.

“When he was alone, yes. Now that we can monitor him and ensure the drugs don’t cause him to stop breathing or go into cardiac arrest, we can let him sleep. Antipsychotics tend to have a powerful sedative effect on healthy individuals so he may be out for hours or even days.” Doc Pierce clarified then asked, “Can you lift him while I remove this sheet he tied into a toga? What happened to his clothes that he chose to wear this tattered old sheet?”

“Trust me doc, you don’t want to know.” Jack grimaced at the memory of all he’d seen in Room 213.

Mac was all hooked up and Jack had just secured the last restraint when he noticed disheartened blue eyes staring at him in betrayal. 

“Jack? Why…why are you doing this to me? Please, I’m sorry. Don’t do this, please!” Mac sobbed desperately as the heart monitor alarm started to sound.

Jack stared at him distressed, wondering how many times he could take his heart being shattered in one day.

“…ack! Jack! JACK!” Doc Pierce finally broke through Jack’s trance.

“Huh… Sorry.” Jack muttered briefly sparing the doctor a glance.

“Jack, please try to calm him down. If he continues to panic, I’m going to have to sedate him and he already has an overload of drugs on board,” Doc Pierce requested..

“Yeah, I just…” Jack trailed off and switched his attention to Mac, “Shh Mac, I need you to calm down. Come on man. Slow deep even breathes,” Jack instructed demonstrating the breathing pattern for Mac.

Mac mirrored the breathing, his heart rate dropped back to normal, and the alarm stopped sounding.

“Good. That’s good Mac. I’m sorry but we need to keep the restraints on a bit longer for your safety. How are you feeling bud?” Jack asked.

“Scared.” Mac whimpered.

“Hey, you’re safe now Mac. We’re on our way back to Phoenix. I’ve got your back. Just lay back and rest, okay?” Jack replied gently.

“Jack, what if… What if I’ve lost my grip on reality permanently?” Mac asked.

“Well then, I’ll be there to guide you and fight the monsters, real and imagined. Okay bud?” Jack assured and continued after Mac gave a slight nod, “But I for one don’t believe that melon of yours is damaged beyond repair. How about you get some sleep? I’m here and I’m not going anywhere so sleep as long as you want. I’m sure things will make more sense after some proper rest.”

Mac drifted back to sleep and remained that way through the rest of the flight without any further cardiac or respiratory events. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Thirty hours later, the team, minus Bozer who was still at spy school, was gathered in Mac’s hospital room. 

“Doc, why hasn’t he woken up yet?” Riley asked.

“His initial blood work showed he was given a power cocktail of drugs which were then amplified by the antibiotics. Just the trace amounts of water left in those gallon jugs showed five different antipsychotics and Hyoscine, not to mention another half dozen types of pills found in that room. His latest labs indicate the drugs have worked out of his system so we can remove the restraints, but even with the medical intervention we were able to provide, that level of toxicity is hard for the body to process. It’s just going to take some time.” Doc Pierce advised unfastening the straps around Mac.

“Will there be any residual effects?” Matty asked.

“All his tests have come back normal so I doubt there will be any serious or permanent effects. However, memory loss is pretty common with this level of overdose.” Doc Pierce replied.

“How much memory loss?” Jack inquired concerned.

“Just short term. Some lose hours. Others lose days.” Doc Pierce answered.

“So you’re saying he may not remember any of the abduction?” Sam clarified.

“It’s possible.” Doc Pierce confirmed.

“That may not be the worst thing.” Riley declared, shuttering at the memory of Room 213.

“If he doesn’t remember, will the memories ever resurface?” Matty asked.

“That’s impossible to predict. Some people eventually remember part or all of the lost memories; others never do. Sometimes a similar event or even a smell or sound can trigger the memories. All you can do is wait and see. However, I do advise against trying to fill in the gaps in these cases. When he awakes, I would ask him what he remembers and go from there.” Doc Pierce advised.

“Thanks Doc.” Matty replied before turning to the team, “Alright guys. I know you’re all worried, but we have to take care of ourselves too. I want all of you to go grab some lunch.” 

“I’m not leaving him alone.” Jack challenged.

“Jack…” Matty began.

“… How about Sam and I go pick up lunch for everyone? You and Jack can stay here with Mac and we’ll bring it back and eat as a family. How about that diner that Mac likes?” Riley offered.

“Thanks Riley. That would be great!” Jack accepted.

Forty-five minutes later, the family was gathered around Mac’s bedside enjoying their meals and each other’s company. Riley tried to snatch one of Jack’s fries, but we swiftly wheeled the tray table out of her reach.

“Sorry, my box, my food. You should have gotten your own fries.” Jack announced, baby-birding a fry for emphasis.

While Jack was distracted by Riley, Mac maneuvered the tray table in front of him and declared, “Sorry, my tray table, my box, my food,” as he reached for a chicken tender.

“Mac! Welcome back bud,” Jack greeted all smiles while removing the box from the tray table, “Sorry but I think this is a bit too heavy for someone who hasn’t had solid food in four days.”

“I’ve been out for four days!?! What happened?” Mac asked.

“What do you remember Mac?” Sam questioned.

Mac paused to think before he replied, “Um, last thing I remember is driving back to the Phoenix for a case. I started feeling ill and… Ugh, it was the water wasn’t it? I picked up something from that damn pool.”

“Well, there was something in the water. Good news though, Doc told us earlier today that your labs are clear and it has worked itself out of your system.” Matty responded with her usual finesse for partial truths.

“And the mission, did you catch Hermes97 and stop the auction?” Mac asked.

“Well of course we did, Riley did her techie thing and we were back on a plane after just a day and a half.” Jack winked.

“And no one was hurt?” Mac inquired.

“Dude, you’re the one laying in a hospital bed. What do you think?” Jack deflected.

“Jack, what happened?” Mac said immediately detecting the diversion. 

“It’s fine Mac. Jack and Sam took a couple of rounds to the vest. The only real casualty was Jack’s phone. It took a bullet straight through the motherboard.” Riley advised.

Mac laughed, “Did he try to find a way to blame that one on me?”

“No! But you could be less amused by it.” Jack feigned being annoyed.

“Oh man, I should call Mack. She’s going to think I ghosted her!” Mac realized, reaching for his phone.

The others shared a panicked look, but Matty stood up and placed a hand over Mac’s to stop him. Mac looked up at her confused.

“Mac, I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. Officer Mackenzie Wright was shot and killed in the line of duty last Friday.” Matty advised vaguely. 

“What, no… what happened?” Mac replied, eyes tearing slightly.

“There was a hostage situation. We don’t really know all the details, but she did save a life that day.” Matty answered, the rest of team was becoming increasingly impressed with her skills in limited honesty.

“When is… Did I miss the service?” Mac asked sadly.

“The LAPD are doing the memorial tribute as we speak. Other than that, I think the family elected to do a small private burial. I’m sorry Mac.” Riley advised.

“Oh.” Mac acknowledged at a loss for anything else to say.

“Hey man, how about we get you something to eat? Maybe some soup or…” Jack started.

“…that’s okay. I’m not really that hungry.” Mac interrupted.

“Said the kid that tried to steal my chicken dinner not ten minutes ago. Come on man, you need to try and eat something. Unless you’re planning to take up permanent residence here in Medical.” Jack encouraged.

“Fine.” Mac relented.

“Great! What would you like?” Jack inquired.

“I don’t care. Anything is fine.” Mac sighed.

“Well alright, that level of enthusiasm will get you a plate full of cafeteria food.” Jack stated sarcastically.

“Sure, that’ll be fine.” Mac agreed.

“You’re always the one always complaining about the food here, but your wish is my command.” Jack joked, leaving the room.

“I think I’ll go let the medical staff know you’re awake.” Sam announced, following Jack out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack returned with a tray and covered dish. He lifted it to reveal beef stew and mashed potatoes. On the side of the tray was a cup of apple sauce and another of lime gelatin. 

“Thanks Jack.” Mac replied automatically barely glancing at the food.

“Well, I heard you were finally awake, but I decided to come and check it out for myself,” Doc Pierce greeted, “and thinking about eating?”

“I don’t know. I’m not very hungry.” Mac admitted.

“How are you feeling otherwise? Any upset stomach, nausea, pain?” Doc Pierce inquired while checking Mac’s vitals.

“No, none of that. Just a bit tired.” Mac responded.

“Well, that’s perfectly normal. However, you’ve had lots of rest and eating is probably the most important thing you can do now for your recovery. You know I’m not a fan of negotiating with my patients, but I’ll make you a deal. If you eat half of the food on that tray, I’ll release you this afternoon and allow you to return to work on Wednesday as long as you do nothing but eat and rest tonight and tomorrow.” Doc Pierce offered.

“Full clearance?” Mac asked suspiciously.

“I tell you what. I’ll clear you for limited field work. Simple domestic missions, Intel gathering, pick-ups, etc. Absolutely nothing overseas. It’s still going to take a week or so to build your stamina back up. Until then, you’ll tire easily.” Doc Pierce clarified, sneaking a glance at Matty who nodded her agreement.

“Okay, deal.” Mac agreed sensing that was as good as he’d get and dug into his food.

After he began eating, his body quickly realized how hungry it actually was. He easily finished the potatoes and stew, then managed half of the applesauce and a couple of spoons of the Jello. Mac pushed the tray table away and laid back against his pillow with a big yawn.

“Alright, I think that’s our cue. We’ll let you get a nap. Jack will come back this afternoon to pick you up and take you home.” Matty advised.

“Thanks guys.” Mac sighed contentedly as he drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is framed around S2E9 – CD-ROM + Hoagie Foil and includes my version of missing scenes from that episode.

**New Rules – Part 12**

“Matty we need coordinates to the nearest hospital NOW! Mac’s been exposed to the VX,” Jack desperately advised into the coms as he settled Mac into the back of the black SUV.

“Negative Dalton. Proceed to Exfil…” Matty began.

“…What the HELL do you mean negative Dalton!?! The kid’s already soaked in sweat and weak as a kitten. Just three days ago you assured Doc Pierce that Mac would be on easy missions…” Jack interrupted furiously climbing in next to Mac while Sam got behind the wheel. 

“…This was supposed to be a simple pick-up. By the time it turned into more, it was too late to pull you all and get another team on the ground. Now if you let me finish, I was about to explain that we already have decontamination showers and medics ready with the antidote at Exfil.”  
Matty bit back and Sam pealed out toward the Exfil coordinates.

“Well that makes me feel a little better, but it didn’t HAVE to turn into more. That was your call, a call the kid disagreed with by the way. He’d just better be alright. That’s all I’m saying!” Jack spat out.

“I’ll be okay, Jack.” Mac wheezed. 

“Mac, I need a sit rep. How are you feeling, really?” Matty asked gently.

“Been better.” Mac coughed weakly.

“Details, MacGyver, give me details.” Matty ordered.

“Sweating profusely, headache, blurred vision, runny nose, fatigue, chest tightness, and a little nausea.” Mac answered miserably.

“Alright, are you having any pain or cramping yet?” Matty asked.

“Some abdominal discomfort, but no cramps or muscle... AGHH… no I take that back, the spasms just… Mmm… started.” Mac hissed. 

“Hang on Mac. We’ll be there in… damn it, no. Matty, can you or Riley advise another route? It looks like rush-hour traffic is gridlocked ahead.” Sam asked annoyed. 

Riley pulled up the sat view of the area and advised, “Yeah, take your next left. I’ll guide you around it.”

Riley directed Sam toward Exfil, while Mac moaned and writhed in pain as his breathe came in short rapid bursts. 

“Jack… if I don’t make it… I want you to know…” Mac began in a halted whisper.

“…No! Don’t you dare Mac. This is not goodbye. You’re going to be just fine after a shower, some meds, and a nap. You hear me, bud?” Jack choked out.

“We’re here!” Sam announced, throwing the vehicle into park.

Jack assisted Mac out of the vehicle where he quickly crumpled to the ground having lost the strength to support his own weight. 

“Geez, kid. You’ve got to stop doing this to me.” Jack grunted as he pulled his friend up supporting all of his weight.

“Sorry.” Mac rasped.

“Alright Mac. I’m going to go ahead and give you a couple of shots and rinse out your eyes. Afterward we’re going to have to cut off your clothes and then I need you to shower. Make sure to lather yourself real good with soap and water. After you’re finished we’ll get you in a gown and set up with an IV and monitors for the flight home,” one of the Phoenix medics advised.

Mac nodded weakly, but instantly regretted it as the movement caused him to lose the nausea battle and he promptly vomited down the front of his shirt. After the first dose of the antidotes were administered, the medics sat Mac in a chair and rinsed his eyes thoroughly with saline for ten minutes. Then they got Mac up to cut off and bagged his clothing as Jack stood behind him keeping him upright.

“I didn’t realize he was this bad. We’re going to have to set up a table to clean…” The first medic began.

“It’s okay. I’ve got him, but I’m going to need someone on the other side of the plastic curtain to help support his weight while I wash him.” Jack declared as he drug Mac into the decontamination shower before anyone could argue.

“This is highly unusual,” the first medic hesitantly protested.

“You’ll get used to it after you’ve worked with this team a few times,” the second medic replied with a smile and shake of the head as he got into place outside the decon shower, “Why don’t you see if you can round up a dry set of scrubs to fit Agent Dalton? He went in there in fully clothed.”

Mac wasn’t with it enough to put up any resistance to Jack’s ministrations or be embarrassed by them. Jack felt grateful for this small mercy in an otherwise crap situation as he gentle lathered and rinsed every inch of his partner. When Mac lost consciousness half way through the shower, Jack’s fingers instantly went to Mac’s neck checking for a pulse. Having found a fast but steady pulse, Jack finished washing and then towel drying his friend. The medics helped get Mac into a gown and on a stretcher. 

“There’s a pair of scrubs in the restroom of the jet that should fit you, if you want to change into dry clothes,” one of the medics advised as he worked to establish Mac’s IV while the other medic attached the leads to the heart monitor.

Suddenly realizing that he was dripping wet Jack replied, “Yeah, thanks.”

Jack came out of the lavatory and sank heavily into the seat nearest Mac’s stretcher. 

“You okay, Jack?” Sam asked genuinely concerned.

“Me? I’m fine. It’s always Mac that ends up fighting for his life! You know what? Actually, I’m not fine. I’m pissed. Why is it that he is ALWAYS so willing to throw his life away to protect everyone else!?!” Jack ground out.

“What would you have had him do differently?” Sam inquired.

“Not run headlong into cross fire without so much as a tactical vest!” Jack spat out.

“Even though the VX was still endanger of being dropped into the water and he was the only agent not engaged in combat?” Sam tested.

“I… I just hate it. In the past several months he’s been nearly drowned, sick with pneumonia, kidnapped and drugged by Murdoc, almost assassinated by the Skewers, poisoned with thallium, overdosed and held hostage and who knows what else by some psycho pretending to be a therapist, and now this!?! Let’s not forget that he attempted to hang himself and cut his wrists. Not to mention the fact that he actually DID stab himself in the leg with scissors. Don’t even get me started on the ongoing search for his father. I mean… how much can he be expected to overcome before his body just quits? I can’t lose…” Jack trailed off to suppress a sob.

“That is a lot for anyone to go through, especially in such a short span, but I think Mac is tougher than you give him credit for. He never quits, regardless of the obstacle, time-restraint, or how hopeless something seems. He just…” Sam began.

“… I know that! I do! I’ve known him a hell of a lot longer than you and am fully aware of just how strong he is. Unlike you, I also see the vulnerability that he works so hard to mask. He is human and there is only so much a person can take, even with his uncanny ability to compartmentalize. He has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met and when all of this catches up to him… I just worry that it’ll overwhelm him and he’ll retreat into that big brain of his. It’s happened once before that I know of, right after we returned from the Sandbox.” Jack ranted.

“I do know he’s human, Jack. I get that you’re worried and I understand your concerns. He’s lucky to have to friend like you. For the record, despite your tough guy Delta exterior, I happen to know Mac’s not the only one around here with an oversized heart,” Sam winked and placed a supportive hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack brought his hand up and gave Sam’s hand a squeeze before responding, “Thanks.”

“I’ll be over there if you need anything, even just to talk.” Sam said indicating a seat nearby, but far enough away to allow him some privacy. 

After Sam walked away, Jack gently pushed the hair out of Mac’s face and addressed his unconscious friend, “What am I going to do with you, bud? You’re turning me gray before my time.”

Blue eyes cracked open slightly and Mac’s lips quirked in a slight smile, “Keep telling yourself that old man.”

“Hey there buddy. It’s good to see you’re back with us. How are you feeling?” Jack asked softly and Mac tensed up as a painful spasm struck.

“Aargh! This sucks. Why does this shit always happen to me?” Mac beseeched.

“I was just asking myself that same question.” Jack replied softly.

“Yeah? Did you come up with anything?” Mac asked after the cramping abated.

“Well, I figure it has something to do with trapping yourself in a tiny room full of deadly nerve gas.” Jack teased.

“Thanks a lot, Jack. Not sure I would have pieced that one together.” Mac retorted around another excruciating muscle spasm.

“Alright Agent MacGyver. I’m going to give you your next round of meds and something that’ll help you sleep.” One of the medics advised injecting the medication and setting up a new IV bag.

“Just rest kiddo. I’ve got your back.” Jack assured as Mac drifted back to sleep.

“We received authorization from Doc Pierce to start a diazepam drip. It’ll keep him out for worst of the symptoms while the atropine and pralidoxime work to reverse the effects of the gas.” The other medic explained to Jack.

“Good. That’s good.” Jack nodded. 

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

“Hey there Blondie. Sam told me you were awake.” Matty greeted having walked into the observation cubicle.

Mac placed the film back on the tray table and asked, “When can I go home?”

Matty sighed, she should have known that would be his first question, “The doc says maybe today, but he wants to check you first and go over what you should expect and symptoms to watch out for.”

Mac nodded his understanding and started to ask another question when Matty held up her hand.

“Jack is on his way back from escorting Chandra and her gang to the federal penitentiary. He made us promise that you wouldn’t be left alone.” Matty advised, predicting Mac’s next inquiry.

“Yeah, that sounds like Jack.” Mac replied with a exasperated shake of the head.

“Mac, I’m really proud of you and not just for preventing the release of the VX gas. Last week, when you started feeling ill, you immediately reported it. Earlier today, you demonstrated the same ability to be forthcoming about your health. I want you to know that as of now, I’m officially abolishing the need for daily medical clearance. I trust that you’ll continue to be honest regarding your needs, physical or otherwise.” Matty advised.

“Of course, and thank you Matty. As much as I loathe to admit it. Talking to a counselor really helped. I’m actually considering continuing therapy.” Mac confessed.

“Well, if you need help finding another counselor, just let me know.” Matty offered.

“Why? If I decide to pursue it, I thought I’d continue to use Dr. Godfrey.” Mac puzzled.

“Oh Mac, I’m sorry, I guess no one told you. Dr. Godfrey was murdered by one of her patients.” Matty explained.

“No, I uh… I hadn’t heard. When?” Mac responded taken aback.

“I heard about it while you were out of it last week. Listen, I’ll support you whatever you decide. I’m always available to listen and I’m sure the rest of the team feels the same way. Sometimes it helps just to talk to a friend.” Matty offered.

“Thanks Matty.” Mac replied sincerely.

“So we meet again, Mac. Sam said something about you wanting information on our loyalty program?” Doc Pierce greeted upon entry.

“Well, I’ll let the doc examine you. Then Riley’s going to keep you company until Jack returns with some clothes to take you home, assuming the doctor releases you. Take it easy, Blondie.” Matty bade goodbye. 

“You know the drill. Tell me how you feel. How are the muscle spasms?” Doc Pierce inquired.

“Surprisingly, I still feel tired and weak. I’ve only had a couple of spasms since I’ve been awake. There were sharp but short lived. How long was I out?” Mac asked.

“Well, I understand you were out most of the flight and you’ve been here for awhile so I’d say about nine hours. It’s a little after 4:00. The good news is I don’t see anything concerning in your vitals or labs. I’m going to prescribe you a muscle relaxer that I want you to take every 6 hours. Keeping it in your system will help with the remaining spasms. You should also avoid stress. If you get tense, that’ll make the spams more severe. Remember, slow deep breathing and try to relax. Also, if you start to feel dizzy, nauseous, or worse in any way, I expect you to report back here immediately. Don’t try and power through it. You were exposed to a serious nerve agent. Do you understand?” Doc Pierce explained.

“Yes doc.” Mac confirmed.

“Good. I’ll prepare the paperwork and you can leave as soon as your ride gets here.” Doc Pierce advised as he left.

Around an hour later, Mac woke up to find Riley sitting at his bedside, busy on her phone.

“I’m sorry Ri. I must have dosed off. I promise it wasn’t you… I just…” Mac sheepishly stumbled through an apology.

“…It’s okay, Mac. You’ve had a hell of a day. I get it.” Riley soothed.

“So, you were saying that you’re meeting your dad for dinner tonight. How are you doing?” Mac circled back to their earlier conversation.

“Honestly, a bit nervous. It’s a lot, you know,” Riley continued after Mac nodded, “Enough about me though. I should be the one asking how you’re doing.” 

“Chomping at the bit to get outta here, I bet.” Jack offered striding in and dropping a duffle on the end of Mac’s bed.

“You know it!” Mac replied enthusiastically. 

“I’m sorry. I really should be going.” Riley hedged standing up.

“Go on sweetheart. Get ready for the big dinner with your old man. Just don’t forget that I’m around if you need me.” Jack hugged Riley.

“I know. Thanks, Jack.” Riley squeezed Jack before breaking the embrace and kissing him on the cheek.

“Bye Ri. Feel free to call or stop by and let me know how it goes.” Mac added.

Riley stooped to give Mac a hug before answering, “I most certainly will not. You need to rest. Maybe tomorrow though.” 

After Riley left, Jack pulled the curtains closed before addressing Mac, “Alright bud, let’s get you changed.”

“Jack, I’m not an invalid. I can dress myself.” Mac declared beginning to do just that.

“Alright, alright,” Jack held up his hands in surrender, “But I’m sticking close. There’s no shame in needing help you know.” 

“I believe you went above and beyond earlier today. You literally had to bath me.” Mac blushed.

“Nothing you wouldn’t have done for me if the roles were reversed. Besides, I’m surprised you remember that. You were pretty out of it.” Jack offered.

“I didn’t actually. I knew there must have been a decon shower though so I took an educated guess.” Mac admitted.

“Alright Mr. Smarty-Pants, since you’ve managed to throw your clothes on, what do you say we blow this joint?” Jack jested.

Mac realized that the simple act of getting dressed had depleted his energy reserves and rather than risk passing out and being held in medical, he requested, “Jack, I um… I’m still pretty beat. Could you get a wheel chair?”

Jack fought the temptation to tease Mac a little considering his earlier invalid remark. Jack knew that would ultimately result in the kid pushing himself too hard and honestly he was relieved Mac was admitting to his limits.

“Sure thing, bud. Be right back.” Jack assured.

Mac stowed the film and rest of his belongings away in the duffle while Jack went to retrieve the wheel chair. 

A couple hours later, Jack woke Mac up from napping on the couch to eat dinner.

“Alright bud, it’s nothing fancy like Bozer would fix, but you can’t go wrong with Mac & Cheese.” Jack advised setting the dishes on the coffee table before taking a seat in a nearby chair to enjoy his own bowl.

“Thanks Jack, for everything.” Mac replied sitting up and picking up his bowl.

“Any time. You know I have a buddy that owns a couple of pawn shops. He may have a machine we can borrow to play that film you found.” Jack offered checking his watch.

Mac nearly choked on his water with laughter, “I appreciate it, but I think I can whip something up that will do the job.”

Shaking his head, Jack answered, “Of course, you can. You should be careful with that water you know. You’ve developed quite the reputation.” 

“Very funny, Jack. As I recall, you had a hand in that, or elbow actually.” Mac shot back.

“Dude, you had that rep long before I ACCIDENTALLY elbowed you in the pool.” Jack countered with only the slightest trace of guilt as he checked his watch again.

“You know, you don’t have to hang around here on my account. I’m fine, Jack.” Mac offered. 

“Now, where else do you think I’d be!?! You could’ve died today.” Jack sounded exasperated.

“But I didn’t. I am fine, or at least I will be. You can stay here and watch me sleep all night or you can go out and make sure Riley’s dinner goes smoothly. You’re worried and you keep checking the time. Go Jack. Make sure our girl doesn’t get hurt.” Mac encouraged.

“I don’t know. What if you get worse or…” Jack hesitated.

“…Then I have your phone number. Really Jack. You should go.” Mac interrupted.

“Fine, if you’re sure, but I’m coming back here to stay the night just in case.” Jack relented.

“I am sure, but you’re not driving all the way back out here. Go home and get some rest.” Mac answered.

“That’s not up for discussion buddy, I’m coming back.” Jack insisted.

Mac dug his heels in, “Well, you leave me no choice but to change the locks while you’re away instead of resting, and then you won’t be able to get in when you get back here anyway.”

“Oh, I could get it even if I had to kick the door down to do it. (Sigh) But I do want you to rest, so I’ll go home afterward. I’ll never understand why you always have to be so stubborn. At least promise me that you will call if you something comes up?” Jack requested.

“Deal.” Mac agreed.

“Alright then. I’m going to clean up the dishes and get you settled in bed before I leave though.” Jack advised.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac  
  
Even though Mac didn’t expect it, Jack had every intention of going back to Mac’s house once Riley made it safely home. Jack watch the dinner progress with conflicted emotions. On the one hand, he was happy Riley seemed to be enjoying her father’s company, but he couldn’t deny feeling a bit of heartbreak and possibly jealousy. Additionally, he felt guilty both for spying on Riley and for leaving Mac alone to do so. Jack jumped when that jerk pulled open his car door, slide into the passenger seat, and pointed a gun at him. As angry as he was with the dude, he was more irritated that he’d been so distracted. Of course, he refused to answer the gunman’s questions, but was left with plenty of questions of his own. What did the guy want with Elwood Davis? Whatever it was, would it endanger Riley? Did the guy know his name was actually Jack or was just coincidence? Jack let out a frustrated breathe. Things were not going to go as planned tonight. He’d have to grab Elwood for his own protection. 

‘Of course, no harm in letting Elwood sweat it out a bit,’ Jack thought to himself.

Then he’d circle back to make sure Riley made it home safe. Jack looked up to see that the father-daughter dinner seemed to be wrapping up. 

‘Well, I guess it’s a good thing Mac doesn’t expect me back tonight,’ Jack sighed as the thought occurred to him. 

Guilt suddenly struck Jack hard as he remembered a few months back, being so singularly focused on Riley and her needs regarding that botched IED mission that he’d missed all the signs that Mac was ill. Jack didn’t want anything to happen to Elwood if only for Riley’s sake, but he didn’t know that dude’s timeline or objective. What he did know was earlier today his best friend was exposed to a lot of dangerous nerve gas. He made up his mind to check in with Mac. If anything seemed the slightest bit off, he was heading straight back there. 

Mac did go to sleep after Jack had tucked him into bed, but woke up a couple hours later and couldn’t get that film off his mind. He got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and began gathering everything he’d need to play the film. 

‘Sure, Jack wouldn’t like this, but what Jack doesn’t know won’t hurt him,’ Mac thought, ‘Besides, Bozer will be home in a couple of days and I need to watch this now while I can do so privately.’

Mac hung the flat sheet against the side of his house and hurriedly began assembling his projector on the deck. He knew there was still a chance that Jack would return tonight and he needed to complete his little project and have time to put everything away just in case. Mac was almost finished when his phone began chirping with a video call.

Mac looked down to see it was Jack and picked up his phone with the intention of heading inside to answer it when he clumsily hit accept and his phone displayed a video of Jack sitting in his car. Mac leaned back in his deck chair and held the phone close to his face trying to conceal his little project.

“Hey Jack.” Mac answered managing to only sound slightly guilty.

Not missing a beat, Jack responded, “I wasn’t sure you’d be up Mac. Whatcha doing?”

“Just getting some fresh air. Hey, how’d did the dinner go?” Mac asked diverting the topic.

“It’s just wrapping up. Seemed to go fine. Getting some fresh air, huh? Maybe planning on watching an old movie while you’re at it?” Jack mused.

Realizing the jig was up, Mac replied, “Yeah, just finished setting everything up. I did sleep a couple of hours, but with the nine hours or so I got earlier today, I guess that was plenty.”

As soon as he’d said it though, Mac’s body betrayed him with a jaw-splitting yawn.

“Uh huh, clearly.” Jack teased, although he was a bit relieved that Mac was being Mac.

“Yeah well, I just really want to view this privately first. You know?” Mac beseeched.

“Listen, I get that. I do. How are you really feeling though? Do I need to come to back there, honestly?” Jack inquired.

“I did feel perfectly rested after my little nap, but I guess it doesn’t take much to tire me out. Other than that, I’m still having the occasional muscle spasm. They’re not fun, but also not severe. I haven’t had any dizziness, nausea, or anything that would warrant a return visit to medical or you needing to come back out here.” Mac answered truthfully.

Jack could see the sincerity in his friend’s eyes and smiled, “Alright, I believe you. Do me a favor though and after you get done watching that film, take another muscle relaxer and go back to bed.” 

“Sure, I promise.” Mac assured his friend.

“Good. Hey Mac, don’t hesitate to call if need anything, or just want to talk… you know… after…” Jack trailed off.

“I won’t. Thanks Jack.” Mac answered understanding what Jack meant.

“You won’t hesitate or you won’t call?” Jack half-teased.

“Really Jack? I swear I’ll call if I need you, even just to talk. Okay?” Mac half-laughed at his clarification, but was truly grateful for his concern.

“Alright. Well since that’s settled, I’m going to make sure our girl gets home alright. Good night bud.” Jack replied satisfied.

“Night Jack.” Mac returned ending the call and returning to his project.

Fifteen minutes later, Mac sat rigidly seething as he stared at the blank make-shift screen. The faint smoky smell from the burnt firm and cardboard still lingered causing his body to wind tighter in anger. He had no doubt that was Matty’s reflection he’d seen, but he also had no proof and no one who could corroborate what he’d seen. The intensity of the full body muscle spasm that struck brought Mac out of his blind fury and back to Doc Pierce’s warning regarding stress. Despite his best effort, he could strangle the pained scream as the contractions shot through his body and landed him on the deck floor. He focused on his breathing and slowly and surely, his cramping muscles abated. Mac made his way to the bathroom and took another muscle relaxer just as he’d promised Jack. He went out and gathered the sheet and salvageable parts of his projector laying them on the coffee table to deal with tomorrow. He deposited the rest of it in the trash. There was a part of Mac that wanted to call Jack just to talk, but a bigger part of him wanted to avoid getting worked up and experiencing another spasm like the one that just struck. So instead, Mac gave into the exhaustion pulling at him and went back to bed. Everything will keep until morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is framed around S2E10: War Room + Ship. Some of the dialog is directly out of the episode. 

**New Rules: Part 13**

Mac woke up about 6:30 the next morning. He finished cleaning up the remnants of his projector from the previous evening, took his muscle relaxers, showered and dressed. An hour later, he was in his vehicle heading towards Jack’s place. He knew it was early and there was a chance Jack wasn’t up, but was anxious to talk to him about the film. Mac was relieved to hear shuffling after knocking on the door; at least Jack was already awake. Mac didn’t know what he had been expecting when the door opened, but it definitely wasn’t to be staring down the barrel of Jack’s handgun.

‘I knew Jack wasn’t a morning person, but this is a bit extreme.’ Mac thought to himself.

Mac tried to excuse himself when he realized that Jack was clearly in the middle of something with Riley’s dad, but was selfishly grateful when Jack insisted they talk outside on the fire escape. Had he known that Jack wouldn’t believe him and suggest it was all in Mac’s head, he’d have kept it to himself. 

‘I know I saw Matty’s reflection on the window in that film! Didn’t I?’ Mac thought as he headed to Phoenix.

That thought consumed the rest of his drive, but Mac was all business as soon as Sam brought him up to sped on the situation with the research ship in the Arctic 

Eleven hours later, Mac stood alone in the war room holding back tears and trying to remember how to breath. The video feed displayed snow and a low static was audible, but Mac neither heard nor saw it. Instead, disjointed flashes played in his head: Zoey’s shy crooked smile, Mackenzie’s askew pony tail falling over her shoulder, Dr. Godfrey knocking on the window of his Jeep, Zoey shivering in the cold water, Mackenzie bound and gagged in a closet, Dr. Godfrey trying to force pills in his mouth, Zoey struggling to keep her head above water, Mackenzie slamming the chair she was tied to against the wall, Dr. Godfrey straddling him in bed, losing the feed as Zoey drown, Mackenzie and Dr. Godfrey shooting each other, vultures scavenging bodies, hanging himself, Bozer bleeding out, Jack Sam and Riley shackled to a wall with their throats slit, more vultures, Matty blowing her brains out, begging Murdoc to kill him, holding his pocket knife prepared to slit his wrist, beating on Jack, and being strapped to a gurney. Mac had ceased to breath during this kaleidoscope of images and his body forced a sharp inhale of oxygen. 

‘What the hell?’ Mac wondered before concluding, ‘I can make sense of it later. I have to get out of here.’

Mac rushed out of the war room and made a beeline for the parking structure. Riley, Sam, and Matty all tried to console him, but he just ignored them and pushed on opting for the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. Mac rushed straight home and stared out his deck without seeing the LA skyline as a barrage of images continued to play in his mind along with snippets of audio:

“I wish we could have met in person.” Zoe.

“It’s okay if she watches. She has to learn she never really had a chance with you.” Dr. Godfrey.

“It’s not my fault.” Him.

“Good. I want you to remember that. No matter what, okay. It’s not your fault.” Mackenzie.

“That’s where your wrong bud. It is your fault.” Jack.

“Well now you’re just taking all the fun out of this. No, I think this will have to keep.” Murdoc.

“We’re all going to die, Jack. It’s inevitable. I’ve been thinking about it a lot the past several hours. I’m ready. It’s okay.” Him.

“NO, IT’S NOT! Do you hear me!? It’s not okay! I’m not okay with it!” Jack.

“Jack? Why…why are you doing this to me? Please, I’m sorry. Don’t do this, please!” Him.

“Mac, look. Ask yourself what’s more likely, okay. Your secret agent boss is lying to you about knowing your father, a civilian who went missing, or your kinda spun out man, jumping at shadows. Look, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, family can do a number on anyone.” Jack.

The abstract was interrupted when Matty arrived to tell him that the coast guard reach the ship and rescued the 31 people on board. 

“It should have been 32,” Mac replied.

“Mac…” Matty began.

“…Matty, I don’t really want to talk right now,” Mac interrupted.

“Then we don’t have to.” Matty conceded.

As they stood there in silence, more audio clips sounded in his head:

“It’s okay Mac. You’re safe. Everything is okay.” Matty.

“Jack, what if… What if I’ve lost my grip on reality permanently?” Him.

“Well, there was something in the water. Good news though, Doc told us earlier today that your labs are clear and it has worked itself out of your system.” Matty.

“Mac, I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. Officer Mackenzie Wright was shot and killed in the line of duty last Friday.” Matty.

“There was a hostage situation. We don’t really know all the details, but she did save a life that day.” Matty.

“Oh Mac, I’m sorry, I guess no one told you. Dr. Godfrey was murdered by one of her patients.” Matty.

Mac cleared his throat.

“Listen Matty. I appreciate you coming all the way out here to check on me, but I’m really tired. I think I’m just going to go to bed. It’s late and you should probably get some sleep too.” Mac advised.

Matty sighed, “Alright, but if you change your mind and want to talk or even just don’t want to be alone, I’m only a phone call away. Really.”

Mac just nodded his response and made his way to the bedroom and closed the door.

Matty sighed again and headed out to her waiting town car, after locking and gently shutting the front door. 

To his credit, Mac really did try to sleep, but the barrage of images and quotes kept him tossing and turning. 

‘Sleep will probably lead to nightmare anyway,’ Mac thought with a resigned sigh.

Mac was confused. There was a part of him that wanted to call Jack and talk it out, but he didn’t know if Jack was still working on the thing with Riley’s dad. Besides, at this point, he just didn’t know who he could trust. He wasn’t even sure he could trust himself, his memories. Everything was blurry. Mac looked at the clock and noted it was 01:46. He got out of bed and got dressed. He needed answers and Phoenix seemed as good a place to start as any. Three hours later, after reviewing the Rainwater case file and evidence as well as his medical records, things made a lot more sense. Bozer is expected back around 2:00 this afternoon and everyone would be arriving at his place around noon to set up for the surprise welcome home party. If he left now, he could still get a few hours of sleep before he had to shower and get ready.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac  
Mac rolled over in bed feeling surprising well rested, a glance at the clock told him it was a 12:45. 

‘I overslept!’ Mac thought as he urgently jumped out of bed. 

Mac rushed out of his room to find Jack, Matty, Riley, Sam, and Jill in the middle of decorating for the party.

“Well, there’s that bed head you’re so famous for!” Jill teased spotting Mac.

“It’s about time you woke up. You take beauty rest to new extreme.” Jack added.

“Guys, I’m sorry. I…” Mac began.

“… Hey, don’t worry about it Blondie. I figured you didn’t sleep well last night.” Matty interrupted.

“Yeah, we were given strict orders not to wake you. Good thing Jack has a key to your place.” Riley explained.

“Even if he didn’t, getting in wouldn’t have been a problem. Honestly, your security is seriously lacking, Mac.” Sam tagged on.

Jack chortled and was getting ready to start his usually tirade about Mac’s need to fortify his home better so Mac quickly spoke up, “Well knowing you all, I could live in Fort Knox and you’d have found a way in.”

“You know it!” Riley winked, recognizing exactly what Mac was trying to avoid.

“I know it’s your house and all so you can wear whatever you please, but maybe you want to shower and changed before Bozer arrives?” Sam added.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks guys. Sorry I wasn’t more help.” Mac agreed heading toward the bathroom.

“Oh and Mac?” Matty called.

“I know, I know, don’t breath in the water. Got it.” Mac grumbled, tired of their running joke.

Mac showered, dressed, and came out in time to help finish setting out the finger foods that had been brought.

“Alright everyone, his car’s coming up the hill!” Jill announced having come in from the deck.

As Bozer opened the door, all his friends yelled, “Surprise!”

“You guys! You didn’t need to do all this.” Bozer exclaimed.

Having approached Bozer and embraced him in a hug, Mac stated, “Welcome Home, Boz.” 

“Yes, you have to tell us all about spy school. Especially the details regarding single handedly taking down that spy ring.” Riley gave Bozer her own hug.

“Well, it wasn’t really single handedly.” Bozer blushed.

“Alright, how about we all get our snacks and beers and take this party out to the deck.” Matty suggested. 

A hour later, after everyone had eaten and Bozer had finished telling them all about spy school. A silence fell over the group and Bozer decided to ask a few questions of his own.

“So what did I miss?” Bozer asked.

“Wow, where to begin…” Riley stalled.

Bozer looked around at the hesitant expressions of his friends and frowned, “Okay, what’s going on,” then to lighten the mood he added, “Did Mac take in another lungful of water?”

Riley jumped on that, “Actually yes, and I won the bet!”

“But she has Jack to thank for that.” Mac added with a eye roll, but was secretly grateful for the levity.

“Dude, are you ever going to let me live that down? It was an accident!” Jack exclaimed.

“At least tell me it didn’t land you in the hospital again?” Bozer directed at Mac and after an awkward silence, he added, “Wait, it didn’t, did it?”

“You know that’s actually a bit of a long story…” Matty began hesitantly.

“No, it didn’t.” Mac confirmed.

“Okay, that wasn’t such a long story. Why… so what gives?” Bozer asked.

“Yeah Mac. What gives?” Jack inquired, confused at Mac’s blatant lie but then thought, ‘Well actually not a lie, but Mac doesn’t know that. Does he?’

“Like Matty said, it’s a long story.” Mac hedged.

“We’ve got time.” Bozer stated.

“Come on, Blondie. You’ve got all of our attention now and I’d love to hear your rendition.” Matty encouraged, wondering exactly what Mac remembered.

“Well Boz, I did end up spending four days in medical but couldn’t remember what happened. Our friends here led me to believe that the lungful of pool water was the cause, but when I thought about it that just didn’t make sense.” Mac explained succinctly watching the nervous reactions of the rest of the gang, even Matty seemed a bit ruffled.

“So what really happened?” Bozer asked.

Jack, Riley, Sam, and Jill squirmed uncomfortably looking to Matty and avoiding eye contact with Mac and Bozer.

Matty took in a long breathe, but it was Mac that spoke up, “I was drugged.”

“How much do you remember?” Matty asked.

“Actually there’s no way to answer that because I’d have to know what all I forgot to begin with, but I remember enough to know what happened.” Mac confirmed.

Mac and the rest of the gang filled Bozer in on the events surrounding the ‘Tower of Blue Horses,’ Eve Rainwater, Mackenzie, the VX Nerve gas, and Zoey. 

“Damn Mac, you’ve really been put through the ringer while I was away,” Bozer whistled, “At least Murdock didn’t show up again and try to kill you.” 

“Oh no, that happened to. At the abandoned motel after well… you know.” Mac advised.

“Mac, we didn’t find any evidence Murdoc was really there. Are you sure it wasn’t a hallucination?” Matty questioned.

“Actually you did, but didn’t realize it. The copper penny you bagged, it was the same one I used to boost the portable X-Ray after Murdoc abducted me. I recognized the scorching pattern. The same penny that I lost in the car crash after Murdoc torpedoed our secure transport and took Henry Fletcher as part of his collective.” Mac explained.

“When did you…” Matty began.

“…Early this morning, I couldn’t sleep. After Zoey, everything just flooded back to me.” Mac shrugged.

“So, how did you escape Murdoc?” Bozer asked.  
“I didn’t. At the time, I didn’t even know if he was real and I was in no position to fight him. He left. I guess he figured it was too easy at that point, probably not enough of a challenge.” Mac explained with a shrug, not wanting to admit he’d practically begged Murdoc to kill him.

The news that Murdoc had actually been a tangible threat to Mac settled over the gang like a wet blanket. 

Jill decided to change the topic and asked, “Alright! Who’s ready for dessert? We have cake and ice cream.”

“Ice cream sounds amazing! What flavor?” Riley asked.

“Rocky Road. How about you Mac? I know that’s your favorite.” Jill encouraged.

Mac tried to fight it, but was caught so off guard that he just started openly sobbing. 

“Mac, buddy, what’s the matter?” Jack asked concerned, having moved to Mac’s side.

After a few minutes of silence as he composed himself, Mac sheepishly replied, “Sorry… I uh… Rocky Road was also Zoey and Mackenzie’s favorite. I guess it just suddenly hit me… you know…” 

Once it was clear that Mac wasn’t going to continue, Sam spoke up, “Yeah, grief is like that.”

“I’m sorry Boz. This is supposed to be a party and I’m just bringing it down.” Mac apologized.

“Nah man, I get it. You’ve been through hell the last few weeks and it’s about time the pendulum swung in the other direction.” Bozer replied.

Mac met Bozer’s eyes to be sure and nodded his understanding. Their code word had been used so seamlessly that Mac thought it may be coincidence. It had started out as the password to their lab/treehouse/secret-club, but overtime it had become a signal for the need for some brotherly solidarity. Jack had only observed the pair exchange the word once before, but had quickly gleaned its significance. Jack would help see to it that they were left alone at the first available opening. 

After the group had cake, opting not to touch the ice cream, and reached a companionable silence, Jack spoke up, “Well Boz, you’re probably jet lagged and we should get outta here and let you rest up. I’m not going to go easy on you anymore, now that you’re an official spy and all.”

“When did you ever go easy on me, Jack?” Bozer retorted, causing the group to laugh.

“Seriously though, I think Jack’s right. Honestly, I could use the rest too.” Mac inserted, thinking about the bro-code.

“Mac, you haven’t even been awake three hours. Surely you’re not tired.” Riley guffawed. 

Mac opened his mouth to reply, but Jack beat him to it, “Now Riley, I think you’ll agree if anyone has earned the right to be tired, it’s Mac. Come on guys, let’s get a move on. We’ll see you all at work tomorrow.”

Jack ushered Riley, Matty, Sam, and Jill out the front door. 

“What the hell Jack? It’s not even four o’clock. Why the sudden urge to shut down the festivities?” Matty questioned.

“Yeah, that’s not like you?” Sam confirmed.

“Listen, they don’t know that I know this, but Bozer and Mac have a sort of code-word they use when one needs to talk to the other alone and…” Jack began.

“… And the word was dropped.” Matty figured.

“Yeah.” Jack acknowledged.

“That’s actually kinda adorable.” Riley cooed. 

Sam had been running over the party dialogue in her head and finally said, “Pendulum.”

“What?” Jill asked, caught off-guard.

“The word is ‘pendulum,’ right? It’s the only thing I recall that stands out as unlikely to come up in everyday conversation.” Sam replied.

“It is, but don’t let on like you all know. They don’t even know that I know.” Jack requested.

The group all agreed to keep the secret and parted ways for the evening. 

Inside the house, Bozer was the first to speak up, “So, I think Jack knows about our code-word. Did you tell him?”

“No, he must have figured it out. He wasn’t exactly subtle so I’m sure the others will either be told or figure it out too.” Mac replied.

“Do we change it?” Bozer asked.

“Nah, it just makes it easy on us if they know.” Mac suggested.

“Yeah, I guess there’s no harm in it.” Bozer agreed.

“So, what’s up?” Mac asked. 

Bozer went on to tell Mac all about Leanna. He also tearfully told Mac about his brother, Joshua, and how his death was used in the interrogation to try and break Bozer. The only detail he omitted was that Leanna had been the interrogator. Bozer just hadn’t reconciled his own feelings about that yet. In turn, Mac opened up about Mackenzie and Zoey and everything he’d been feeling with regard to their deaths and the whole Rainwater fiasco. Afterward, Mac felt unburdened and at peace. In that moment, he had an epiphany. He realized that even though Rainwater hadn’t been a therapist, talking to her had helped him in the same manner that talking to Bozer had just helped him. Even though bottling things up was ingrained into his very nature, Mac promised himself that he’d try to be more open with his friends. His reverie was interrupted when Bozer set a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream in front of him.

“You know, Rocky Road was Joshua’s favorite too.” Bozer advised.

Mac picked up the spoon, “Well, here’s to Joshua!”

“To Joshua, Mackenzie, and Zoey! And the rocky road of life,” Bozer proposed the toast.

“And the friends that help us along the way!” Mac added, lifting his spoon in the toast.

**-The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me through this story. It sort of took on a life of its own, made some turns I didn’t anticipate, and ended up much longer than I originally intended. I guess that’s what happens when you make it up as you go along in true MacGyver fashion. Don’t worry, I have a plethora of MacGyver story ideas in the works having only discovered the show last summer. I know, what rock had I been under, right? CBS kept advertising it and finally I decided to check it out and was hooked almost instantly. I haven’t been this in love with a show since Scorpion went off the air so, for those familiar with that show, clearly I have type.


End file.
